


Gods in Chains

by Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dead Parents, F/F, Fast Sex, Fire Nation Wins, Gladiators, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Slow Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: It's been over 50 years since Ba Sing Se fell and the Avatar was captured by the Fire Nation, never to be seen again.  Now the Fire Nation rules the earth, leaving a new generation of heroes to oppose them. But will a fugitive Avatar unaware of her destiny, an earth bender raised as a gladiator, and a dissatisfied heiress be enough to stop the Phoenix Queen, or will they fall under the weight of their own internal conflicts?





	1. Book One: Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally watched A:tLA, and combined with reading the Broken Earth series, (If you haven't checked this out, btw, you really should. It's the best thing I've read in years) I've been having a lot of feelings, which led to this story. A few things to be clear about upfront:  
> 1\. The endgame is Kovirasami, so if you're not okay with that, don't say you weren't warned.  
> 2\. This story will be darker than most of my others. The world is not in good shape, and many of the characters have a lot of issues to deal with. Don't worry though, it's not going to be a kill-em-all ending, though some characters might not make it.  
> 3\. This is going to be epic, so I hope you're in for the long haul.

The quiet was unnerving. Normally the streets of a city like Gaoling would be abuzz with activity, full of merchants hawking their wares, children at play, and people on their way to and from work. As bad as the world was, these little displays of normalcy were a constant. But even though it was a lovely day, with scarcely a cloud in the sky, and a pleasant breeze brushing across Korra’s face, there was scarcely a person in sight.

That wasn’t a good thing. Without a crowd to blend into, she was a lot more likely to be noticed. Being a stranger could be dangerous, especially if you were a member of the Southern Water Tribe. Someone who realized that would might ask further questions, which was why Korra usually tried to avoid cities as she travelled. But she was hungry and tired after weeks on the road, and she’d decided a stop in Gaoling was worth the risk.

That prospect had been cheering Korra up for a day and half, and she decided not to turn back now. Still, it made sense to be careful, and so she pulled the hood of her travelling cloak tighter around her face. Anyone who looked closely enough would still realize she wasn’t native to the Earth Kingdom, but not everyone was that observant. Indeed, in a place like this, many preferred not to look too closely at the people they passed on the streets. It was safer that way, and safety was in short supply in occupied territory.

 _And how many places aren’t occupied territory at this point?_ There wasn’t much of the world left where the writ of the Phoenix Queen didn’t run, after all.

Fortunately for Korra, it wasn’t just ordinary people who weren’t out on the streets. She spotted only a single Fire Nation soldier nearby, a bored sentry standing on a corner who seemed entirely disinterested what was going on around him. Korra walked by briskly but without running, not looking him in the eye but not avoiding his gaze either. She’d gotten good at that over the last few years; striking the right balance between not being noticed and acting as if she had something to hide wasn’t easy, but it was important.

Once the soldier was safely behind her, Korra resumed her search for someplace to eat, but everywhere she looked, she found nothing but empty stalls and closed shops. Her stomach protested at the lack of the promised food, but the grumble it made wasn’t loud enough to blot out another noise. The roar was too far away to be loud, but she guessed that it must be coming from hundreds of people, perhaps thousands, all crying out in unison.

Korra turned in the direction of the sound, her eyes settling on a large building in the middle of the city. At this distance, she could only see the upper part of a stone ring but whatever the structure was, it had to be big if it held that many people.

_That must be where everyone is. But I wonder what they’re doing._

***

Kuvira grunted, wiping a thin trail of blood away from her mouth with one hand while keeping the other up in front of her in a defensive position. Across the circular pit of stone and sand, she saw her opponent –she thought he had been introduced to the crowd as “The Hammer” but really, she didn’t care –charging forward to press what he believed was his advantage.

And why shouldn’t he believe victory was at hand? After all, the last rock he’d bent at her had split Kuvira’s lip and sent her tumbling backwards across the sand. Surely, all he had to do is launch one more good strike and she’d be finished. It was a useful impression to have cultivated and all it had cost Kuvira was a little pain.

_Nothing I can’t take._

The Hammer –she’d decided to call him that in her head even if it wasn’t actually his name –vaulted over the shattered hunk of rock their battle had already left on the ground. He was nimble for a man his size, but his focus was entirely on his next attack, leaving him unaware of what Kuvira was planning.

His bending reached out and several rocks on the ground around them began to rise up, but by then, Kuvira was already moving. She rolled forward and sprang up out of her crouch, coming at the Hammer from his left. Too late, he saw her line of attack. His momentum carried him straight into her kick, her foot slamming into his ribcage.

A sharp gasp came out as the air was forced from the Hammer’s lungs, and he tumbled backward, landing in a heap on the sandy floor of the arena. But he wasn’t quite done yet. One of his fists clenched and Kuvira felt the motion of a heavy stone hurtling toward her from behind.

She could have blocked it, setting her strength against his, but that would’ve been wasteful. Instead, she just tugged at the stone, hard enough to change the its course but without taking away any of its momentum. Once more, the Hammer didn’t see the move soon enough. By the time the stone had passed by Kuvira, he had no chance to attempt anything but a half-hearted roll, and she could correct the stone’s path easily enough.

The crack when it hit his shoulder left no doubt that several bones were broken, and the attached arm now hung limp at his side. The Hammer’s broad face was twisted in agony, his blood running down onto the sand. That should have been the end of it; there was no way he could continue the battle with a wound like that. But it wasn’t. From above her, Kuvira could hear the roar of the crowd. Some cheered her name, some lamented the Hammer’s fall, but most were focused on one thing: more blood. This wouldn’t be over until Kuvira gave it to them.

The Hammer raised a beefy arm as she closed in, but it was little more than an instinctive response. He lacked the speed to block the vicious spin kick she unleashed on his face. His nose exploded and a fresh stream of blood ran down his body, joining the one coming from his arm.

_The nose is always a good place to hit. Gives the mob their gore faster than most spots._

It wasn’t enough this time. The crowd was still screaming, their words an angry red chorus that drowned out any individual message or sense of mercy. Kuvira could feel her rage surging. It wasn’t at the Hammer; he was nothing but a pathetic tool, made to fight just like she was, but she could use it all the same. Her fist crashed into his cheek, knocking loose a tooth, and her next blow shattered his jaw entirely. The Hammer’s body slumped the rest of the way to the ground, leaving Kuvira looming above his prostrate form.

“Finish it!” the mob cried with one, pitiless voice, but another, more forceful message silenced them.

From the a box high above the pit, a gust of flame shot skyward, and a broad woman clad in robes of black and red rose from the seat. “The match is finished!” the governor’s deep voice thundered. “The Great Uniter is the victor!”

Kuvira stepped away from the fallen body of the Hammer while all around her, the roar of the crowd changed, settling on a new chant: “Great Uniter! Great Uniter! Great Uniter!”

The name was a cruel joke, and as it echoed across the sand, Kuvira could feel her hate harden. Her eyes raked over the crowd, finding nothing but a sea of hideous faces: some twisted by age, others callow with youth, and all of them begging to be smashed to pieces. And the rocks were right there. Kuvira could grab hold of one, throw it into the stands, and wipe those smug smiles off of those pigs faces before anyone knew what was happening.

_And then I’d die._

The ring surrounding the arena was made of un-bendable metal. In the stands were soldiers, and fire benders, and traitorous earth benders, serving their oppressors for a chance at their scraps. She’d only be able to throw a handful of rocks before she was cut down, and though Kuvira wasn’t afraid of death, she wasn’t going to meet it making a stupid, pointless gesture.

Instead, she stood, her face blank as the medics rushed to the Hammer’s side. In the lower ranked matches, battles to the death were common, but here, the slaves were worth too much to let them go so easily. Once the doctors set the Hammer’s bones and bandaged his wounds, he would fight again.

As would she. Kuvira dropped her arms to her sides, putting them behind her back without objection as a pair of guards flanked her. The cuffs they placed around her wrists were unbendable steel, making sure she didn’t try anything as she was led out of the arena. As she entered the tunnel that led back to her cell, the crowd was already starting to move on, discussing the next fight. There would _always_ be another fight, until Kuvira died, and long afterwards.

***

Asami frowned, pursing her lips tightly as she scanned the letter a second time. She knew that its contents wouldn’t change on a re-reading, but some part of her had hoped there was a loophole there that she’d missed.

Her father’s office was cavernous, but they weren’t seated so far apart that he missed her hum of distaste was she realized that there wasn’t any way out. Hiroshi Sato looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. “What is it, dear? Do you have a problem with the request?”

Asami set the letter down on the end table next to her leather easy chair. “Not exactly. It’s just annoying is all.”

“Even still, you should really go,” Hiroshi said. “You know how important the contract for the Volcano Mechs is to the future of our company, and this gives you a chance to oversee their initial deployment. After all, it’s not as if we can trust the military to get this right if we leave them to their own devices. You know what a mess their engineers made of the new train line to Ba Sing Se.”

“I do.” This was hardly the first time Asami had discussed this issue with her father. In Hiroshi’s opinion, the Fire Nation’s military left a great deal to be desired. It had been made arrogant by its victories, had become overly wedded to tradition, and was too quick to dismiss ideas that came from a commoner like himself.  “But that doesn’t mean I’m looking forward to making this trip.”

Asami hesitated before continuing, leery of explaining her full reasoning. As proud as she was of the technical mastery that had gone into the construction of the Volcano Mechs, a part of her questioned the need for yet another new weapon system. After all, the conquest of the world was more or less complete. Only tiny pockets of hopeless opposition remained, hardly enough to require keeping the Fire Nation on a war footing. Surely, after more than a century and a half of conflict, their country could begin to relax and enjoy the fruits of its dearly won victories.

But her father didn’t want to hear that. He was nearly as fixated on the remaining resistance fighters as Phoenix Queen herself, and so Asami just said, “Somehow, I don’t think General Li requested me by name because of my engineering skills. When we met at the palace ball last summer, he couldn’t stop leering.”

Hiroshi smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry about that. Really, I am. But we can’t afford to offend the general. He has great many friends at court and I know you can take care of yourself.”

Asami smiled back. Self-reliance was one of the first lessons her father had taught her. A lecherous general was far from the most difficult thing she’d had to deal with in her life. “I can. And you know I’ll do whatever it takes to help our company.” She stood up from her chair, taking a deep breath as she resigned herself to the trip. “Li wants me there as soon as possible, so I should probably head home and start packing right away.”

Before she could leave, Hiroshi got up from behind his desk and crossed the room, giving her an affectionate hug. “I really do appreciate this, Asami. And I’d rather you didn’t have to go either. After all, now that the Volcano Mechs are into production, we should be getting to work on some of our other projects. I could definitely use your help on the new capacitors.”

Asami hugged him back. Work was the thing they could always share, no matter what else was going on, the thing that had helped them to bury their grief after her mother’s death. “I know. And don’t worry; I shouldn’t be gone too long. By airship, it’s not that far to Gaoling.”


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery of the massive, circular building hadn’t lasted long. By the time Korra had arrived at the city’s center, she’d already guessed its purpose. The crashes of rock against metal and the roar of the crowds coming from inside told her that this was a bending arena.

The realization made Korra’s face crinkle up with disgust. Duels between benders had been a tradition in the Earth Kingdom long before the war, but under the Fire Nation’s occupation, the matches had taken a darker turn. Some of the fighters were still volunteers seeking fame and glory, but most were now prisoners or slaves, forced to fight for the profit of others.

As she starred at the facade of the stadium, Korra knew she should walk away. She could see numerous Fire Nation soldiers stationed outside, and there were doubtless plenty more, and hostile benders as well, inside. Going in there would be plain dumb. Better to take the city’s distraction with the matches as an opportunity to grab some supplies and get on her way quietly.

_But if there’s even a chance, I have to take it._

Her mind made up, Korra circled around the stadium until she found the broad causeway that led inside. She was hoping for the cover of a crowd when she entered but unfortunately, it was late in the day. The matches had clearly been going on for some time, and given how deserted the streets were, it seemed as if most of the city was already inside.

Korra dropped back into the shadows cast by the surrounding buildings, and after a few minutes, she saw a small group of rowdy fans staggering out. They were usefully loud, one young woman in particular gushing over the day’s matches, her speech slurred from the alcohol Korra could practically smell even a hundred feet away.

“I mean, did you see the way she moved?! The Hammer thought he had her and then, bam! Foot right to the stomach! And then he was down on the ground, and she was all, like…”

The woman demonstrated her point with a series of faux punches aimed in the direction of the ground, but one of her friends just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, she was all right. But what about the Blue Death? A little lightning to the face and this ‘Great Uniter’ wouldn’t move so fast.”

The guards’ attention was drawn by their argument, which meant they weren’t paying any to Korra as she walked by, tossing them a few coins for her admission. “Enjoy the show,” one of them said mechanically, not bothering to turn his head in her direction.

Once she was inside, Korra didn’t make for the stands, instead sticking to the system of tunnels that led to them. Here there were far more people, buying food from vendors, waiting in line for restrooms, and otherwise making it easy for her to blend in as she searched. She wasn’t interested in this blood sport, but rather the people being forced to participate in it. It was a long shot, but...

_It’s been so long since I had another water bender to train with. Or just to talk with._

After a few minutes of searching, Korra caught sight of a side passage that didn’t seem to be open to the public, empty save for a pair of Fire Nation soldiers. They seemed as bored as their comrades outside, one of them slumping against a wall while the other complained.

“I mean, whose ass do you have to kiss to get out of this pit? All this awesome action and we’re stuck here in the dark with nothing to do but watch people stuff their faces. Again. Do you think it’s because I was the one who ate the last sweet roll from the break room? Did someone tell Mei about that?”

His fellow guard pushed off of the wall, shaking her helmeted head in disgust.  “Oh, will you just shut up already? If we were really on the lieutenant’s bad side, we’d be stuck trudging through the mountains, looking for rebels or some shit like that.”

Forcing her way past two guards wouldn’t be difficult, but it would be pretty conspicuous, so Korra scanned the area for a distraction. It didn’t take long before her eyes settled on a water pipe running along the arena’s ceiling. She bit the inside of her lip.

_Let’s just hope they think it’s a mechanical failure._

Korra took a few steps back from the guards and made sure nobody was watching before she reached out with her bending, grabbing hold of the water within the pipe. The metal was strong, but she was much stronger. It didn’t take more than a single, solid tug before the pipe first creaked and then burst. Water sprayed down from the ceiling on the spectators, and seconds later, the guards noticed their shrieks.

“Oh, fuck,” the male guard shouted as he jumped back to keep from getting soaked by the downpour. “What the fuck is going on here?!”

“What does it look like, you idiot! The pipe burst!” the female guard yelled back. “Come on, we’ve got to find maintenance before half the section floods.”

She took off, jogging past the food vendors, while the other guard headed deeper into the tunnel he’d been guarding. Once his footsteps had faded, Korra followed more slowly. Fortunately, security probably wasn’t expecting anyone to try to break in from this direction. Escape attempts by the fighters would be more of a concern. Still, she had to be careful. Even if there were water benders here, she’d be no use to them captured.

***

Kuvira sat down slowly on the small bed at the back of her cell, wincing as the motion made pain shoot up her side. She always hurt more after the fight than during it; the loss of adrenaline to mask the pain, she supposed. Still, it wasn’t too bad this time; a busted lip and a few bruised ribs were all victory had cost her. Nothing was even broken, and the medics had sent her on her way with no more than a few bandages wrapped around her torso, and an ice pack for her lip.

The bed frame groaned as she settled onto it, the thin mattress not enough to fully absorb her weight. Still, her small cell was better than most fighters got; the perks of success, such as they were. An actual bed, a chair, a few books to take her mind away from this place, and best of all, solitude. A decent meal as well, although that was still a couple of hours away.

To pass the time until then, Kuvira closed her eyes, going over the day’s fight in her mind. Even in victory, it was important to take note of her mistakes. That missed block against the Hammer’s second kick for one thing. Against a more dangerous opponent, it might have cost her more than a bruised rib.

Her review was disturbed by the sound of boots on the corridor’s metal floor. Since she only heard a single set of footsteps, it wasn’t the guards bringing another fighter back to their cells, and it wasn’t dinner time yet either. That meant it might be interesting, and so Kuvira opened her eyes and stood up, scanning the dimly lit hallway that led to her cell.

It was a lone woman approaching, wrapped in a dark blue travelling cloak with a hood that made it difficult to make out her features. Kuvira’s private cell was the first one in her path and the woman stopped in front of it. There was an expectant look on her face, but Kuvira just rolled her eyes. “I thought I told them not to send any more girls. It’s no fun if you don’t want to be here.”

The woman’s eyes widened as she realized what Kuvira meant, and she stumbled two steps backward. “What, no! I’m not here for that.”

She was certainly pretty enough for a concubine, now that Kuvira could see her face more clearly. Short brown hair framing a cute face, these stunning blue eyes, but her skin… That was a surprise. It was too dark for a native of the Earth Kingdom and now Kuvira’s interest was truly piqued. If this woman wasn’t a concubine, who was she and what was she doing here?

Kuvira leaned forward against the bars of her cell, a thin smile appearing on her face. “All right, so you weren’t sent here to sleep with me. What do you want then?”

When the woman replied, her voice was low and conspiratorial. “I’m wondering if there are any water benders here.”

 _Of course. That’s what she looks like._ “You’re water tribe, aren’t you?” Kuvira asked. “You’re trying to find out if any of your people are stuck here in this pit.”

The woman nodded. “I heard they were sometimes forced to fight in these things. I was hoping maybe some of them were here.”

There was a sadness in the woman’s voice that was all too familiar. Whatever her story, she’d clearly lost a great deal, and it made Kuvira feel a twinge of regret when she had to shake her head. “I’m sorry but no, there are no water benders here. Just us earth movers.”

The woman sighed, the sense of regret around her deepening. “I guess it was a long shot. I just… I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

***

Korra turned away from the cell, her shoulders slumping as reality sunk in. _How could I have been so dumb? Of course there are no water benders in Gaoling. I just wanted it so badly that I let myself think it might be possible._

She had only taken two steps away from the cell when the voice of the woman inside stopped her. “Wait. You’re a water bender too, right?”

Korra turned her head slowly. Normally, admitting that fact would be incredibly dangerous. If the Fire Nation had even a hint that a water bender was in the area, there would soon be a small army dedicated to hunting her down. But this woman had already guessed her secret, and she wasn’t likely to be a friend of the Fire Nation, so the truth probably couldn’t get her in more trouble than she was already in.

“Yeah, I am.”

The woman pursed her lips, her every word seeming carefully chosen. “Like I said, there are no other water benders here. But get me out and I’ll help you look for them.”

Korra swallowed hard. She’d already gambled too much by sneaking into the cell block. If there was an escape, there’d be questions. An investigation. The burst water pipe… The risk might have made sense if she was rescuing another water bender, given how few of them were left, but she didn’t know this woman. Not even her name.

“I’m really sorry you’re in here, but how do I know I can trust you? Why do you think you can trust me?”

“I don’t. But considering my situation, I’m willing to take a chance on you. As for me…” The other woman shrugged. “I’m a hell of a fighter and I hate the Fire Nation as much as I think you do. Maybe that’s enough.”

Korra hesitated, looking at the woman in the cell as she hadn’t before. Certainly she was striking; about the same height as Korra herself, with a slim but powerful frame displayed by the dirty green tank top she wore. Her face wasn’t exactly beautiful; handsome would be a better word, but she was definitely attractive, in spite of her swollen lip. But it was her deep green eyes that really got Korra’s attention. There was a strength there, and a determination that was stunning. A fighter like her would have to be a skilled bender, but this was more than that. This was not someone who was going to give up, no matter what.

_How long have I been on my own? What have I actually accomplished in those years? Maybe I need an ally like her._

“Okay,” Korra said. “I’ll see what I can do. But it’ll have to be fast. I distracted the guards on my way in but someone may be back here soon.”

Thank you.” For an instant, the woman in the cell’s face softened ever so slightly, giving Korra a glimpse of emotion before hard determination set in once more. “I wouldn’t expect you to get captured on my behalf.”

Korra examined the cell. It was pretty simple; just a metal box with bars and a heavy lock, but effective enough against an earth bender. Water benders, though, probably hadn’t been anticipated.

Reaching under her cloak, Korra pulled out her canteen and unscrewed the top. A flick of her wrist drew out a little of the water, creating a coating across the surface of the lock and inside its mechanism. The prisoner looked at her quizzically, but understanding lit in her eyes when the water turned to ice, flashing freezing the metal. Once Korra had pushed the temperature as low as it would go, she spun around, hitting the lock with the most powerful kick she could manage. It broke apart in a shower of ice and metal and a second later, the woman pushed the door open.

“Let’s go,” she said coolly.

“Definitely. But first, can I get your name?”

The woman gave her a curt nod. “Kuvira.”

She smiled. “I’m Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's hopped on board for this story; I really appreciate the support and feedback. And don't worry; there'll be more Asami next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami took a deep breath, steeling herself as she approached the train car’s door. Through the window, she could see ranks of soldiers assembled along the train tracks, waiting to greet her. It was a sight she had mixed feelings about. On the one hand, the display of military pomp seemed to her to be excessive, a waste of soldiers who should be doing something more productive with their time. On the other, the presence of so many of his subordinates would hopefully force General Li to be professional.

For added incentive in that direction, her outfit consisted of a pair of sensible boots, a long, black skirt, and a black and red jacket. It was formal enough for the occasion, but left little for the general to ogle. _Or so I hope. Some people will make asses of themselves no matter how you dress. I suppose I’ll just have to deal with that problem if it arises._

The door slid open and, as one, the soldiers snapped smartly to attention. There must have been hundreds of them there, and Asami had to admit their discipline was impressive. Their posture was perfect, their ranks were spaced exactly, and it seemed as if there was not a button out of place in the entire assemblage.

General Li stood at the head of his troops in his dress uniform, and as she descended the train stairs, he stepped forward to greet her. “Welcome to Gaoling, Miss Sato. I trust your journey here was not too unpleasant.”

If things were different, Asami might have been flattered by the clear interest in his voice. General Li was handsome enough, tall and well built, with immaculately groomed black hair and piercing green eyes. And he was certainly good marriage material. A high-ranking general, a noble with impeccable bloodlines, and a powerful fire bender would be a superb catch for a woman whose father had begun his career shining shoes.

And yet, she felt nothing but distaste for the man. In spite of all of his ostensibly desirable qualities, the thing that had stood out most the last time she meant General Li was that he knew he possessed them. Not only that, but he felt that they entitled him to whatever he wanted, regardless of other people’s feelings on the matter.

Still, a childhood spent hobnobbing with the rich and powerful had taught Asami to wear a very convincing mask when necessary, and so she smiled said, “It’s a pleasure to be here, General Li. And my trip was actually quite enjoyable. I haven’t spent much time in the Earth Territories, and this gave me a chance to take in the countryside.”

General Li extended a hand and Asami had no choice but to let him take her arm, following the general through ranks of soldiers who parted seamlessly for them. “I am glad to hear that. The people here may be barbarous, but the scenery does have a certain charm.”

Asami mentally rolled her eyes. “A certain charm,” seemed a condescending way to describe what they were looking at. Gaoling was nestled in a high valley, and everywhere she looked, breathtaking snow capped mountains filled her field of vision. The air was crisp, the breeze was cool, and if it weren’t for the company, she might have been in a very good mood.

After a short walk, the two of them arrived at a idling black Sato-mobile. Though their company had branched out into numerous other fields over the years, it was the Sato-mobiles that had made her father his first fortune, and Asami still felt a twinge of pride when she saw one. The back door was being held open by another soldier and Asami got in first, followed closely by Li.

Once they were settled into the soft leather seats, Asami spoke first, trying to get things off on a business-like footing. “So, have you had any issues getting the Volcano Mechs ready for deployment? I don’t anticipate any problems, but I’m here to make sure there’s nothing unanticipated either.”

Li waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, yes, everything is fine with the mechs. But there will be plenty of time to speak of such dry matters tomorrow. This evening, I’ve arranged for a banquet to celebrate your arrival here in Gaoling.” He leaned closer, offering her what he probably thought was a charming smile. “This will give us more time to get to know one another before work interferes.”

 _Oh joy,_ Asami thought. _Isn’t that wonderful?_

Hoping to forestall any such personal conversation, Asami returned to those “dry matters” as their car pulled out of the train station and headed toward the city center. “I hope that the new power adaptors have arrived as well. I recognize that it’s an inconvenience to switch over, but I think you’ll find that this new design is immensely superior to the older model. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours to charge the mechs now, in spite of their larger batteries.”

She could see by the slight slump of his soldiers that General Li wasn’t pleased by her chosen topic, but he was too well-bred to allow his annoyance to show on his face. He maintained his smile as he said, “Yes, they arrived three days ago. We are still completing the installation but the work should be done by the time we deploy the mechs tomorrow.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, when it comes to the cannons on the Volcano Mechs, you should know that given their blast radius…” Her sentence trailed off as she heard the sound of large numbers of people crying out somewhere in the distance. She blinked but quickly continued, trying not to let it distract her. ”Given their blast radius, you’ll want to deploy them either without infantry in the vicinity or…”

The second time, Asami couldn’t ignore the noise. There was definitely yelling, and now Li took note of both it and her surprised silence. “Ah, that. There’s no need to concern yourself, Miss Sato. It’s the monthly games in the local arena, nothing more.”

Asami’s brows furrowed. She wasn’t a fan of the Fire Nation’s more violent sports, but she’d attended matches a few times out of social obligation. She knew what the cheers of a crowd baying for blood sounded like and this wasn’t that. This was fear, and confusion. “That may be, but I think something may be going wrong with the entertainment, general.”

***

She and Korra hadn’t made it far from her cell when they ran into the first guards. Halfway down the tunnel that led to the stadium concourse, a pair of them emerged from the darkness, talking among themselves. One of them shook their head at something the other said, but when they saw two people running from the cell block, that got their attention fast.

Their heads snapped up and they began readying their spears, but by then, Kuvira and Korra were already striking. The floor beneath her was metal, but Kuvira wasn’t going to let a little thing like that stop her. Not now. Not when she had a shot at getting out of this pit.

Before the nearer of the guards could get into a proper defensive stance, Kuvira was on her. Her hands gripped the haft of the spear and she tugged hard. She wasn’t able to yank it away with her first effort, but the force threw the guard off-balance. That left her core exposed and Kuvira snapped a kick into the opening. The plate armor the guard wore prevented any real harm from being done, but the force was enough to make her let go of the spear as she staggered backward.

As she closed on the other guard, Korra wasn’t using her water bending, but it didn’t seem as if she needed it. She’d avoided the initial thrust of the other guard’s spear and gotten inside his guard with a nifty spin move. A boot to his shin dropped him to one knee and Korra followed up with a second kick, this one to the head.

While the other guard was falling, Kuvira spun the spear around in her hands, getting a better grip. The guard she’d taken it from rolled up from the floor toward her, but as she did, Kuvira clocked her across the side of her helmeted head. She crashed back to the ground and Kuvira raised the spear, preparing to deliver the final blow.

Korra’s voice stopped her. “Don’t!” she snapped. “Let’s just go.”

Kuvira sighed. She’d killed for worse reasons than this, but her partnership with Korra was fresh and fragile, and this was hardly the time for an argument. Instead of driving the spear through the guard’s throat, she just slammed its flat into the side of her head. The guard slumped down and Kuvira dropped the spear and began running once more.

When they got to the concourse, Kuvira was surprised to see a huge puddle in the middle of the floor. A few maintenance workers were clustered around it, picking up pieces of a shattered pipe, while a crowd of gawkers watched. There were a pair of guards in that larger group, but that didn’t matter. Not when the floor beneath them was now made of stone. Kuvira reached out with one hand and the ground leapt up at her command, dumping the guards on their asses.

Further down the concourse, she saw several more Fire Nation soldiers turning in her direction. Before they could react, Kuvira yanked the chunk of earth free and hurled it at them. It exploded on impact, leaving the stunned guards in a pile on the ground. It was then that the civilians realized what was going on. People began running for the exits, pushing and screaming as they attempted to get clear of fighting that wasn’t designed for their sick amusement.

“Are you trying to start a stampede?!” Korra yelled over the chaos.

Kuvira smiled. “Of course. What better way to cover our escape?”

“Assuming we don’t get trampled in the process.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let that happen.” Raising her arms, Kuvira tore up a huge swath of the floor, shaping it into a pair of walls that created a path leading toward the exit.

Korra gave her an appreciative smile. “Not bad.”

_And what a cute smile it is._

There was something profoundly charming about the other woman, but this wasn’t the time for Kuvira to dwell on that. The stone ramparts would keep the crowds and even the guards off of them, but enemy benders were no doubt on their way, and they had to get clear of the arena before they arrived.

It was just as they were approaching daylight that the first of the trouble she was worried about appeared. A slim man with an equally slim beard clad in the dark robes of a government official flipped down into their path, fixing Kuvira with an insufferably smug smile. “Enough. Stop this right now and return to your cell and you _might_ not be executed.”

Kuvira didn’t bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, she reached into the earth and grabbed hold of a hunk of stone, hurling it at him as with as much force as she could summon. This time, her projectile didn’t strike home. The man raised a hand and a bolt of lighting blew the earth apart, while a second sent her diving out of the way.

She had dueled enough fire benders to know the man was good but when Korra shot her a quizzical look, Kuvira shook her head. She knew that Korra didn’t want to use her own bending in public, and that was fine by her. There was no way Kuvira was going to let herself be stopped by one fire bender.

Of course, a gang of them would be another story, which meant she needed to end this fast. When another bolt of lightning sped toward her, she yanked up a shield of earth to block it. The stone exploded when it was struck, but that was all right. Kuvira grabbed hold of the shattered remains of her barrier, launching them forward without reassembling them. The broad front of little rocks wasn’t as easy to blast out of the way as one large rock, and in spite of the fire bender’s counterstrike, several pebbles struck home, most hitting his legs but one catching him in the shoulder.

He dropped to his knees, and before he could rise, Korra was on him, moving with impressive speed.   A powerful fist to the side of the fire bender’s head sent him spinning, and another to the jaw dropped him back down to the ground with a satisfying thud.

“Come on,” Korra yelled back to her. “More of them must be on the way.”

Kuvira nodded. For a moment she considered raising up the ground beneath them and riding it away, but then she reconsidered. Behind them, people were flooding out of the stadium, joining the many who had already made their escape in numbers large enough to overwhelm the thin cordon of guards. Earth surfing might be fast but it was also conspicuous. Losing themselves in the crowd was probably the better bet; in all of this chaos, even a unusual pair like the two of them might go unnoticed.

Korra seemed to have come to the same conclusion. She pulled the hood of her cloak back up to disguise her face as she fell in behind a particularly thick crowd of frightened spectators. Kuvira swiftly followed. In the midst of the chaos and the screaming, she felt a rush of exhilaration go through her. She was free.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever crisis had led to the screams Asami heard earlier, by the time the car pulled down the boulevard leading to the arena, it seemed to have been brought under control. A considerable number of Fire Nation soldiers were stationed in the plaza, forming a cordon around a crowd of hundreds of civilians. In addition to the regular troops, a half dozen fire benders were clearly visible, flames playing around their bodies as they made sure that no one tried anything. It was a clear show of force, but Asami couldn’t as yet determine who it was directed against.

The soldiers parted for their car, and the driver brought them to a stop in front of a small knot of soldiers and officials, who appeared to be in the middle of a conference. General Li turned to her and said, “I’m sorry for the sudden change in plans, Miss Sato, but this matter requires my attention, and we must all put duty before our own pleasures.”

“Of course, general.” In truth, Asami was glad for the diversion. Whatever this disturbance was, looking into it was preferable to being stuck in a banquet hall with this pompous ass, pretending she was having a good time.

The two of them got out of the car and the soldiers immediately snapped to attention. Even the officials looked duly respectful, halting their conversation and turning to face Li. The highest ranking of them, at least judging by her robes, was a stout woman with dark eyes and her hair tied in a tight bun. “General Li,” she said, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Li’s voice dripped with condescension. “Nor was I expecting to be here, Governor Aiko. Not when I had other business to attend to. But it seems that you aren’t capable of managing even a simple sporting event without some sort of catastrophe occurring. Now, what exactly has gone wrong?”

Asami could see a twitch under one of Aiko’s eyes as she cringed away from the general’s ire. It was a useful piece of information. In the conquered territories, the precise relationship between the civilian administration and the local military garrison varied, but here, General Li clearly had the overall command. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, general. There was a small disturbance when an earth bender named Kuvira escaped from her holding cell but we’ve managed to get the situation under control, as you can see.”

“The situation is under control?” Li’s eyes narrowed. “Then where is this escaped fighter?”

The quiver in Aiko’s voice was unmistakable. “We don’t have her in custody yet. But rest assured, we are doing everything we can to find her.”

Li stepped toward Aiko, hands locked together behind his back, leaning in menacingly. “So, you misspoke earlier, when you said that the situation was under control. Were it under control, I would be looking at the corpse of this pit scum who disturbed my day, instead of listening to your doubtful guarantees. Isn’t that right, governor?”

Aiko took a half-step back but no more, trying not to show fear, but not entirely succeeding. “You’re right, general. I misspoke. We are in the process of getting the situation under control is what I should have said.”

“That’s better. Captain Liang.” A tall young man with a sunken face in well-polished armor stood up a little straighter, as if his posture could compensate for his failure. “You had charge of security in the cells today. How were you so sloppy as to allow an escape?”

Captain Ling swallowed visibly, no more comfortable facing his commanding officer’s wrath than the governor was. “We’re still sorting out the details, sir. You know how unreliable civilians can be as eyewitnesses, especially in this miserable town.”

“I do indeed.” Li looked in the direction of the crowd and Asami’s eyes followed his. Now she could see why it was being kept penned in; some of the soldiers were moving among the people, presumably questioning them before they could disperse. “Notwithstanding their lack of reliability, what have we learned so far?”

“Well, it appears that this Kuvira had help with her escape,” the captain explained. “The accounts are a bit confused, but there was definitely another woman fleeing with her, and all of the other fighters are accounted for.”

“And has this woman been identified yet? Do we know who her accomplices were?”

“She has not,” the captain said. “But I’m not sure what accomplices you’re referring to, sir. As far as we know, there were only the two of them.”

“If a fighter had escaped on her own, that might have been an isolated act, explained by incompetence,” Li said, speaking as if to a particularly stupid child. “When I hear that she had help, I see a plot. I see a plot, and I see a rabble that does not wish to cooperate with our investigation.”

Up until now, Asami had been content to simply listen, glad that someone else had to put up with Li’s insufferable arrogance for a while, but now she felt the need to interject. “General, how can you be so sure that the witnesses are holding out on us? Isn’t it possible that they simply don’t know anything?”

Li gave her concerns a dismissive sniff. “Miss Sato, you have been brought up in the Fire Nation. That is a fine thing, but I fear it has left you without an appreciation for how deceitful people are here in the Earth Territories. They resist the benevolent rule of our beloved Phoenix Queen at every turn, with force when they can, and lies when they cannot. Mark my words, someone here knows something. It is only a matter of how many of them we shall have to squeeze before they tell us what it is. We _will_ have that runaway and her accomplices in custody soon enough, of that I can assure him.”

***

“Do you think we’re in the clear?”

Kuvira nodded, sucking in a deep breath of the mountain air before she responded further. It had taken a good deal of running, but the madness of the stampeding arena crowds had been left far behind them. She now stood on a small hill overlooking the outskirts of Gaoling, in the shade of a grove of trees. Korra was laying back underneath one of them resting, but not Kuvira. In spite of the day’s exertions, she felt energized. There was a lightness in her chest, almost a giddiness at her escape.

“Probably. At least for the time being,” Kuvira replied at last. “Once those Fire Nation pigs piece together what happened, they’ll come looking for us.” A part of her was looking forward to that. After so much time spent using her skills on their behalf, she was eager to show them how well she’d learned.

Korra didn’t sound as enthused by the prospect. “I’m sure they will,” she said, followed by a weary sigh. She wiped some of the sweat off of her brow before pulling out her canteen. After a swig, she held it out, and Kuvira sat down next to her, taking a long pull of her own.  

While she drank, Korra shrugged out of her travelling cloak, leaving her in a sleeveless white shirt that offered Kuvira her first look at her rescuer’s physique. Korra’s arms were impressively well-muscled and the strip of abdomen that her shirt left bare was chiseled, both the product of extensive training. It wasn’t a surprise given how well Korra knew how to fight, but Kuvira still enjoyed the sight.

 _Somehow, women look better now that I’m free._ Indeed, everything felt different, brighter somehow. _It’s not them, though. It’s me. I’m what’s different._ “I’m out,” she said, as much to herself as to Korra.

“You are,” Korra agreed, turning onto her side and offering Kuvira a smile. _There’s that smile again._ It was little bit crooked, completely adorable, and Kuvira had to restrain an impulse to kiss it. “How long did they have you?”

Kuvira shrugged. “Years.” She’d barely been more than a girl when she’d was captured, a stupid girl who’d tried to build something with no idea of how little her efforts meant or what they’d end up costing. “But it’s past now. Thank you again for that. You stirred up a lot of shit breaking me out, and you didn’t have to do it.”

“It felt like the right thing.” Korra ran a hand through her short, brown hair. Her fatigue seemed more mental than physical; in her condition, the fighting and running shouldn’t have been that taxing, but she was clearly tired anyway. “There aren’t enough people doing that these days.”

“No, there aren’t, and I appreciate it. As I told you, I’ll be happy to help you look for other water benders. It’s the least I can do.”

Korra nodded slowly. “That’s great. Really. I just wish I knew where to start. If I had any good leads, I probably wouldn’t have been breaking into random dungeons.”

That made Kuvira chuckle. “I suppose you wouldn’t. Still, I’m glad you broke into mine.”

“Me too.” There was a brief pause and then Korra said, “When I first came in, did you really think I was a concubine?”

Now it was Kuvira’s turn to smile. She wasn’t sure why Korra had asked the question, but she was certainly interested in finding out. “It was a possibility. They send the winning fighters other slaves to fuck sometimes. I suppose our masters think we’ll do better if we’re not quite as miserable.”

“But you weren’t interested?”

There was an intriguing tone to Korra’s voice, curious but perhaps a little bit disappointed as well _._ “Not in that. Like I told you, I prefer my partners to want me.” She waited for Korra to nod in understanding and then she added, “It was nothing personal. I’m sure you could get the job if you wanted it.”

She very much enjoyed the way Korra’s eyes widened at her words. “That’s, um, nice of you to say.”

“Well, it’s true. But clearly, you have other career options. Even without your bending, you handled yourself well when we were escaping.”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry if I left you in the lurch by not using it. I just figured we were in enough trouble without the Fire Nation knowing just what I am.”

Kuvira held up a hand. “No need to apologize. I was fine. I am curious about one other thing, though. Why didn’t you want me to kill that guard? After what the Fire Nation has done to your people, I’d think you’d be interested in a little revenge.”

Korra closed her eyes as if remembering something long past, but she didn’t elaborate on what it might be. “I am, but it’s just… Killing in cold blood like that… It’s like I said; there’s too much screwed up stuff in the world already. Somebody needs to be better than that. _I_ need to be better than that.”

 _I don’t_ , Kuvira thought, but she didn’t say that aloud. Instead, she just shrugged. “Well, since you’re the one who rescued me, and we’re on your hunt, we’ll do it your way for now. And speaking of which, where to next? Going back to Gaoling hardly seems like a good idea.”

Korra rolled over onto her back, starring up at the trees. “I’m not really sure. I was originally in town to pick up some supplies, but nobody was around to sell them. Trying to figure out why led me to the arena, and you know the rest.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Supplies? Just how low on food are you?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.” Korra gestured in the direction of her pack, laying on the ground next to her. “I’ve still got a bunch of dried rations. Even with you along, we should be able to make it to another town before I run out. Mostly I was just hungry for something fresh and hot, and maybe a decent bed to sleep in. It’s been a while since I had either of those.”

There was a deliberate edge to the grin Kuvira shot back. What she’d told Korra before had only been half the truth. She’d given up on fucking the women sent to her cell not only because they were slaves, but because she was. Screwing in a cage at someone else’s prompting had left her empty and unsatisfied. But now she was free to do what she wanted, when she wanted, and what she wanted now was this charming Water Tribe girl.

“I’m sorry to hear that rescuing me left you deprived. Maybe there’s some way I can make it up to you.”

She could see a lump form in Korra’s throat as she swallowed hard. It was clear she was surprised by the suggestion, but there were many kinds of surprise, and Kuvira suspected this was one of the good ones. “Um, what exactly did you mean by that?”

Kuvira’s grin widened, and she asked, “What do you want me to mean?”


	5. Chapter 5

Korra’s pulse raced at the question. There _was_ something undeniably fascinating about Kuvira. That same intense energy Korra had first noticed her giving off back in the cell block was stronger than ever, palpable and very attractive. And yet…

“I’m not really sure,” she admitted. “We just met.”

“I know that.” Kuvira turned onto her side, bringing the two of them close enough for Korra to feel the heat of Kuvira’s body. “Look, Korra, I’m not saying we should get married or anything. I’m free, I’m feeling good, and I was hoping to share that. Are you interested?”

She reached out, brushing two fingers across Korra’s arm. The contact with her bare skin tingled, making Korra swallow hard as she considered her answer. Kuvira wasn’t the only one who felt something. Korra had been travelling by herself for so long, and the thought of not being alone, even just for now, was powerful.

_Who knows what will happen tomorrow? I don’t want to have any regrets._

“I think I am.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kuvira’s grip became firmer as she pulled Korra close and when their lips met, the kiss that followed was fierce. Kuvira’s tongue slid inside her mouth, even while her hands moved along Korra’s back, her strong fingers kneading the muscles there. Korra groaned. It had been so long since someone had touched her like this, and she could feel her body swiftly awakening in response.

When Kuvira finally pulled back from the kiss, Korra buried her face in the earth bender’s neck, tasting the sweat on her skin. It was intoxicating, making Korra’s head spin with the speed of her arousal. With one hand, she tugged up the hem of Kuvira’s tank-top, but beneath it, she found a bandage wrapped around her torso. Kuvira shook her head. “Missed a block today. Don’t worry about it.”

Korra nodded, moving up to the strong muscles of Kuvira’s back. She began tracing them with her fingertips, but unexpectedly, Kuvira twisted, rolling Korra over onto her back and landing on top of her. Even while Korra was adjusting to their new position, Kuvira’s hands were on her shirt, yanking it up over her head. Korra raised her arms to help, but when Kuvira immediately begun unwinding her breast band as well, she said, “Wait.”

There was hunger in Kuvira’s green eyes when they met Korra’s, but she did stop. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, only… it’s happening a little fast. There’s no rush.”

Kuvira took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m just not used to…”

Her voice trailed off, but Korra could guess what she meant. Kuvira wasn’t used to having sex as a free woman, able to take her time. “It’s okay. I do want to do this. Just go a little slower.”

“I can do that.” Kuvira’s hands went to Korra’s torso, sliding over the taut muscles. Her touch was gentler than before, stroking affectionately without pushing the pace.

“That’s good,” Korra murmured. “Really good.”

“It’ll get better.”

Kuvira’s voice was low and hungry, sending a shiver down Korra’s spine.   This might not have been love, but desire supplied a connection too, and that was something that Korra desperately wanted. She reached up, tugging Kuvira’s tank top up over her head. Beneath, Kuvira was naked save for the bandage, and Korra took a moment to absorb the view. Kuvira was in fantastic shape, but as appealing as her taut curves were, Korra’s gaze was drawn to the scars on her body. A couple were relative fresh, but most of them were faded, their age testifying to too many years of battles and Spirits knew what else.

_She deserves so much better than what these people have done to her._

Korra hoped that in some small way, she could help with that. Kuvira’s breasts fit perfectly into her hands, softer than the rest of Kuvira’s body, and when she caressed them, Kuvira sighed happily. She didn’t stay passive for long, though. Soon, her hands resumed their caresses, but she was careful not to stray too high, remaining on Korra’s stomach until Korra took hold of her wrists and guided them up to her breast band. “Go on.”

Kuvira unwound it carefully, smiling as she looked down. “Very nice.” She brushed her thumb across a stiff nipple and Korra’s hands tightened around her wrists. She couldn’t keep from gasping at the pressure, her body humming already.

After a few moments, Kuvira rolled off of her, but she didn’t go far, laying at Korra’s side while she kept playing with her breasts. Korra grabbed her for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. She could taste the deep need in Kuvira, a mirror of her own. She craved that desire, wanted Kuvira to make her forget everything that was wrong with the world. Even as the kiss drew on, one of Kuvira’s hands tangled in her hair, while the other slid down her stomach. Korra’s back arched, eager for still more intimate touches. In spite of what she’d said before, she was too needy to wait long.

_Maybe what I wanted was just to be sure Kuvira would stop if I asked her to._

She used one hand to draw Kuvira back from their kiss and when she saw the question in the earth bender’s eyes, she said, “Go ahead.”

***

Once she had Korra’s assent, Kuvira didn’t waste time. Her hand continued moving downward, slipping under Korra’s pants and underwear in one smooth motion. Beneath, there was a tangle of hair, but Kuvira didn’t mind. Slaves might be shaved for the pleasure of their owners; Korra was a free woman who wanted her, a thought that only turned Kuvira on further.

While Kuvira’s fingers explored, her teeth latched onto a soft patch of Korra’s throat. She was pleased when the pressure drew out a gasp. Indeed, Korra’s whole body was squirming beneath her, her hips shifting around in an effort to get more contact.

Kuvira was happy to give it to her. A little more probing and her fingers reached first slick folds and then the hard ridge of Korra’s clit hiding between them. Korra whimpered when it was stroked and Kuvira responded with another sharp nip to her neck.

“My, you’re responsive,” she growled in Korra’s ear. Kuvira always took pride in her skills, in bed as much as in battle, but this time meant more than usual. She was indebted to Korra for her rescue, and both gratitude and pride demanded she repay the favor. Kuvira hated to be in anyone’s debt.

Korra only managed a nod, but her actions said plenty. With shaky hands, she undid her own pants and yanked them down over her hips along with her underwear, giving Kuvira room to work.

“Do you want me inside you?” Kuvira growled, punctuating her question with a drag of her teeth along Korra’s earlobe.

“Y, yes,” Korra panted. She rolled over into Kuvira’s arms, pressing her backside up against her and spreading her legs further.

“As you wish.” Kuvira wrapped one arm around Korra’s torso and cupped a full breast while her other hand kept moving south. Even before she reached Korra’s entrance, her fingers were slippery with arousal, and it was easy for her to slide two of them in. Still, Kuvira went in slowly, enjoying the way Korra clamped down around her.

Once she was buried inside, she paused, just kissing the side of Korra’s neck but not moving otherwise. Korra’s hips were rocking frantically against her hand, and Kuvira was tempted to see just how desperate the water bender would get if she didn’t do anything more. _Maybe another time_ , she decided. Right now, she wanted to focus on making sure it was good for Korra. After all, there was no guarantee there would be a next time otherwise.

Kuvira rolled a stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and when Korra tightened around her, Kuvira pushed deeper. The thrust drew out a cry loud enough that Kuvira worried someone might hear it, and she craned her neck and caught the next sounds with her kisses, drinking them in greedily.

She set a hard rhythm, pumping forcefully in and out of Korra’s slick passage. Her efforts were rewarded with more moans and grunts, and between her own legs, Kuvira felt an answering throb build. Its power surprised her. To be sure, Korra’s body felt good pressed against hers, but more than that, the water bender’s pleasure was proving to be an incredible turn-on. Her fingers curled inside Korra, pressing against a swollen spot on her front wall. The reaction was immediate, Korra’s fingers digging into Kuvira’s thigh, urging her onward.

_As if I need the prompting._

Her thumb sought out Korra’s clit, stroking it roughly even while her fingers kept pressing. The combination was clearly pushing Korra to her breaking point, her body tensing and her breath coming in short gasps now.

“That’s it,” Kuvira hissed in her ear. “Let go.”

Korra didn’t say anything, but she did as she’d been told. Moments later, Kuvira felt the water bender jerk in her arms, while Korra’s inner walls spasmed around her. Clear liquid spilled down onto her fingers, and a final cry filled her ears as Korra came apart. Kuvira buried herself as far as she could, watching as the waves of pleasure washed over Korra. For several beautiful seconds, she thrashed and bucked before finally going still.

After that, Korra didn’t move for a while, but she wasn’t quiet. A mixture of pants and satisfied murmurs came from her, an adorable combination that Kuvira couldn’t resist. With one hand, she stroked Korra’s messy hair while slowly pulling the other one out, pausing to rub her clit one more time.

“There,” Kuvira said, more softly than before, “I told you it would get better.”

“It did,” Korra agreed. “Really better.”

_Really better? She’s just too cute._

***

It took Korra a long minute to catch her breath, but once she did, she felt energized. Kuvira had left her whole body tingling, and she was eager to repay the favor. Rolling over in Kuvira’s arms, she caught her lips for a proper kiss, and when it ended, she asked. “So, what can I do for you?”

“There’s no need,” Kuvira said with a shrug. “You deserved that.”

Korra was surprised. She could tell Kuvira was turned on, given her flushed skin and sharp breathing; whatever she had said, this was not just about repaying a favor. Rather then press the point, though, Korra gave Kuvira a cocky smile and said, “Maybe, but you asked what I wanted, and now I want you.”

Kuvira grinned back hungrily, confirming Korra’s suspicions. “If you insist. And as for what _I_ want… I think your mouth will do nicely.”

“Sounds good to me.”

In spite of her enthusiasm, Korra wasn’t entirely confident. Spending her adolescence on the road, keeping one step ahead of the Fire Nation, hadn’t been conducive to lasting relationships. There’d been a few special people along the way, but not many, and not for long, leaving Korra unsure of her skills, especially given how impressive Kuvira’s were.

Still, there was nothing to be learned by hesitating. Once Kuvira had laid down on the grass, Korra began kissing her way down the earth bender’s body, eager to learn its contours. She began at the collarbone before making her way to Kuvira’s breasts, eagerly kissing first one and then the other.

Kuvira sighed, a sound that turned to a low groan when Korra began teasing her nipples with her tongue. Kuvira gave her a hair a playful tug. “ _You_ don’t have to take it slow, you know. I’m plenty ready now.”

“If you say so.”

Korra passed over Kuvira’s bandaged ribs, going straight for her drawstring pants. When she undid the knot and slid them down, she revealed a pair of simple, grey underwear with a dark spot on their front. Korra laughed. “Plenty indeed. I guess you really liked fucking me.”

“Oh, yes.”

The little hitch in Kuvira’s voice was far too sexy to resist and Korra tugged down the underwear, exposing the earth bender’s wetness fully. She only delayed slightly before tasting it, scattering a few kisses on Kuvira’s inner thigh as she moved up her leg. A pleased murmur came from above her, and Kuvira’s grip on her hair tightened, wordlessly urging Korra on.

The scent of Kuvira’s arousal was thick, and when Korra’s tongue first made contact, the musky flavor was enough to make her head spin. It was appealing in a primal way, and she appreciated how much Kuvira had to give. As Korra slid between her folds, more wetness coated her tongue, a flood that only increased when she reached Kuvira’s entrance.

Kuvira gasped when Korra slid her tongue inside, but then she tugged at Korra’s hair. “No. My clit,” she growled.

Though she didn’t want to stop tasting Kuvira, Korra went along. Kuvira’s clit was peeking out from beneath its hood even before she planted a wet kiss on the tip and when Kuvira exhaled sharply, Korra went to work in earnest. She flicked up and down the shaft with her tongue, adjusting her strokes based on Kuvira’s reactions. It took her a little while, but eventually she settled into what felt like a solid rhythm, circling around the clit with her tongue while stroking Kuvira’s abs with her hand.

Above her, Kuvira’s body had begun to strain, pressing up against Korra’s hand, but she wasn’t there yet. Korra wasn’t going to quit, though. She could feel all of the tension Kuvira was carrying, and she was determined release it.

Suddenly, Kuvira’s grip on her hair tightened, and she growled, “Suck me. Now.”

Korra was surprised but willing enough, and when she drew Kuvira’s clit between her lips, the reaction was immediate. Kuvira’s body jerked hard and her legs squeezed down around Korra’s ears. Korra felt a flush of heat run through her in response and she sucked on the stiff point, flicking her tongue across it as well. Fresh wetness glazed her chin and seconds later, Kuvira went entirely still. All of her except for her mouth, which let out a long, low groan as she let go.

Even after that first, explosive peak, Kuvira’s climax drew out for a long time, and Korra kept sucking until her body went slack, slumping down onto the grass with a final satisfied sigh. Only then did Korra lift up her head, giving Kuvira a playful smile. “Seems like you really enjoyed that.”

Kuvira let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. “I did. Why? Was there some doubt?”

“No, it’s just been a while since I did it.”

“Or since anyone did it for me.”

Korra shimmied out from between Kuvira’s legs, moving up into her embrace. The sun had started to set as they lay together, blanketing them in a concealing darkness. That was fine with her. Korra didn’t feel like moving just yet, or talking either. The day had been a whirlwind, and she needed not only to rest her body but to let her mind process what had happened. She could tell that there was a still a great deal she didn’t know about the woman who was currently caressing her bare back, and even less she knew about where they were going next. Still, this was a good moment, and Korra had learned long ago to take those where she found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Kovira smut took up all the space this chapter, but never fear, Asami will be back next time, and big things will be happening with her.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, what do you know about this Quangan?”

Beside her, Korra shrugged. “Not much. But it’s the closest town to Gaoling, and I still want that hot meal. Besides, we should find some clothes that don’t make you look so much like an escaped pit fighter.”

Kuvira let out an amused snort. “I suppose the scars do give me away. Besides, if we’re going to be trekking through the mountains, I’ll probably need something warmer than this tank-top.” Right then, though, she didn’t mind her relative lack of clothing. The cool morning air on her bare arms was cathartic, a reminder of her newfound freedom that was worth any associated discomfort.

But though Kuvira might have been free, she wasn’t entirely independent. “I hate to be a burden, but I don’t have any money for those things,” she pointed out.

“I’ve got enough Yuan for us to get by, at least for now,” Korra said. “And don’t worry; you’re not a burden.”

She brushed her hand over Kuvira’s arm in what was obviously meant to be a reassuring gesture. Kuvira wasn’t sure how to react to it. In spite of her years in captivity, she’d had her share of bed partners. A few fellow trainees when she was being prepared for the arena, the slave girls she’d told Korra about, a couple of especially ardent fans… last night’s tryst was simple enough, even if it had been particularly good. This, though, spending time with… _what exactly is Korra is to me? My rescuer, to be sure. My friend? My lover?_ That part she wasn’t as sure what to do with.

“That’s kind of you to say,” she offered after an awkward pause. “Still, I’ll be glad when I’m able to pull my own weight.”

“You may get the chance soon enough. Travelling off-round will be a lot easier with an earth bender along.”

Korra offered another of those brilliant smiles of hers, and Kuvira managed to return one of her own. “I’ll be happy to move all the rocks you need.”

“I’m sure you will.”

They continued hiking up the ridge in silence for a few more minutes, picking their way through the trees and bushes that dotted their path. Kuvira found herself cursing as she swatted branches out of her way, while Korra seemed more comfortable, weaving through them easily enough. It made Kuvira wonder, and once they’d reached a break in the foliage, she asked, “So, we know what I’ve been doing these last years, but what about you? How does a girl from one of the water tribes end up here?”

The question might have been a mistake, because as soon as she asked it, Kuvira could feel Korra’s demeanor cool. “It’s the Southern Water Tribe,” she said softly. “And I didn’t end up _here_ , exactly. I’ve been on the move for a long time, trying to stay ahead of the Fire Nation.”

“Do you know why they have it in for you? I mean, I get why they want to control benders; we represent power. But if earth benders shut up and keep their heads down, these assholes don’t generally bother them. Why are water benders a different story?”

Korra’s expression got more distant. “My father told me it has to do with the Avatar cycle. Because the last Avatar was an air bender, that means the next one is going to be a water bender. I guess the Fire Nation figures if they can kill or capture all of us before they appear, then they won’t be a threat.”

“The Avatar cycle?” Kuvira shook her head. “Is that even a real thing anymore? How long has it been since there was an Avatar?”

“I don’t know,” Korra admitted. “About either of those things. But I guess the Phoenix Queen believes in the Avatar Cycle, so as far as we water benders are concerned, it’s real enough. My parents lived in hiding for years, because my dad was one too.”

The obvious next question was what had happened to him, but Kuvira felt no need to ask it. After all, here was Korra wandering the earth territories alone. Her father could have been rotting in prison, but if that was the case, Korra would probably be looking for him, not water benders in general.   That left only one logical possibility, and Kuvira felt no need to make Korra say the words. There was plenty from her past she didn’t want to talk about either.

Instead, she said simply, “Fuck the Fire Nation. Everything they touch turns to shit.”

“You don’t know how true that is.” Korra sighed deeply. “Around here, things aren’t so bad. In some places further west, they still haven’t recovered from what happened on the day of the comet.”

Korra didn’t have to explain further. Every child knew the story of how Phoenix King Ozai had unleashed his fire benders on everything in their path. How their powers, boosted by Sozin’s Comet, had turned hundreds of square miles in every direction into a blasted wasteland. How tens of thousands had died in the attack that broke the back of organized resistance in the Earth Kingdom, and left a large part of the country a hollow shell.

“So I‘ve heard. At least here, we’re just oppressed, not starving.” There was a sarcasm to Kuvira’s quip, but behind it lay an element of truth. She knew the difference too well to pretend there wasn’t one.

“You’re not. Oppressed, I mean. Not anymore.” Korra’s hand went back to Kuvira’s shoulder, and this time it stayed there. It felt warm, good, and yet not enough to take the edge off of what Kuvira was feeling.

“For now,” she said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “But look.” She raised a hand, sweeping it across the vast forests and mountains that lay before them. “There’s practically nowhere left these assholes don’t control. How long can we really keep a step ahead of them?”

Korra pulled back her hand suddenly. Something flashed behind her eyes and she snapped, “Then why leave your cell? Why fight if there’s no hope? Why not just lie down and die?”

 _She needs to hold onto the hope that they can be beaten_ , Kuvira realized. _How else could she have survived so long on her own?_ _If only I had more to give her._

“Because right now, we’re free. That’s something.”

***

“Please stop! I don’t know anything!”

The soldiers paid no attention to the man’s pleas as they dragged him across the makeshift stage that had been erected in the city square, but Asami couldn’t ignore them.

_Not least because I suspect he’s telling the truth._

Unfortunately, General Li wasn’t similarly moved. Without so much as a backward glance, he turned to address the crowd beneath him, his deep voice booming out over their murmurings. “Time and again, you have been warned about the consequences of disobedience. But you have not heeded those warnings. The resistance has wrecked havoc in this area, and they have not done so alone. They have had aid from people like you, people who profess their loyalty to the Phoenix Queen by day and then spend theirs nights aiding those who attack her faithful servants. Now, you will all learn the full price of such treachery.”

“But I’m not a traitor,” the man pleaded as he was shoved to the front of the stage. Even behind his mop of long, black hair, Asami could see the terror in his eyes. “I’m loyal. I swear it.”

“Then give me the names!” General Li demanded. “Tell me who aided the escape, and you will be shown mercy. Tell me nothing, and you will serve as an example.”

The man had no reply to that, too terrified to even come up with a plausible lie, and Li gestured to the soldiers. One of them kicked the back of the man’s skinny legs, dropping him to his knees, while a third soldier stepped up beside him. He raised a hand and flames sprang into existence around it.

Asami couldn’t stay silent any longer. She leapt out of her seat in the front row –a place of honor, General Li had called it –and yelled, “Stop this, General. Can’t you see that if he knew anything, he would tell you?”

It seemed Asami had finally found something that would cool Li’s ardor. He fixed her with a look of icy contempt and sneered, “Then perhaps his death will inspire someone else to show their own loyalty. Captain, proceed.”

Even before the fire touched him, the prisoner was screaming. The fire bender started by igniting his feet, moving steadily upwards. As the flames climbed, the prisoner’s cries turned higher, turning into a keening wail that barely sounded human by the time they reached his knees. He twisted and thrashed in the guard’s grasp, but it was no use. They didn’t let go until the fire reached his chest, and by then, all he could do was scream and burn while what had been a human being was reduced to charred flesh.

In spite of the hundreds of people who had been herded there to witness this barbarity, those screams were the only sound in the square. Some in the crowd starred while others turned away but none dared to utter a word. Nor did the guards ringing them speak, most watching in iron silence, only a few expressions betraying any hint of discomfort.

Asami had tried to make herself watch as well, to not show weakness in front of Li, but at last it became too much. She had to turn her head, if only to choke back the bile that was rising in her throat. The sight was sickening enough by itself, but this was more than physical revulsion. Even if this man had been guilty of aiding the pit fighter’s escape, this was too cruel, but the fact that he was probably innocent made it monstrous.

Nor was the day’s “lesson” over. The final screams had faded away but the sickening stench of burnt flesh still lingered in the air as Li commanded, “Bring out the next prisoner.”

The next prisoner turned out to be a girl probably younger than Asami herself, dragged onto the stage by another pair of guards. Under other circumstances, Asami would have found her lithe figure, and big, green eyes pretty. Now, though, she couldn’t feel anything but pity as she watched the girl, knowing what was about to happen to her.

Growing up in the Fire Nation, Asami had always heard vague phrases about “hunting down rebels,” and “dealing with traitors,” but this was beyond anything she’d imagined. Surely, General Li was going beyond his mandate with these extrajudicial executions. When she got back home, Asami was certainly going to make sure the Phoenix Queen found out about his crimes, but until then, there was nothing she could do. He had the command, and she was just a civilian, even if she was a rich, well-connected one.

Li turned to address the girl. “You have just seen the price of silence first hand. Now, will you give me the names of those who aided this escape, or will you pay it as well?”

The girl straightened in the guards’ grasp, standing up to her full, though not considerable, height. Her eyes were filled not with fear, but defiance, and she didn’t look at Li but rather at some point behind Asami. _Is she looking for help? None is coming._ Asami felt her stomach turn again. She wasn’t sure she could watch this no matter the consequences.

“I have no idea who helped that woman escape,” the girl declared, her voice remarkably steady, “But I applaud her. Whoever they were, they didn’t bow down to your tyranny, and neither will I. The Earth Kingdom won’t be broken, no matter what you do to us.”

Li didn’t bother responding to her speech directly. “Captain,” he said once more, his tone as calm as if he were ordering lunch, “Proceed.”

The fire bender raised his hand, but this time, he was the one who burned. From somewhere behind Asami, a burst of fire leapt out, striking him squarely in the chest. He staggered backward and screamed, trying to beat out the flames as they licked his armor.

For an instant, everyone froze, unsure of what had happened. While the soldiers holding the girl were distracted, she wrenched free of their grip and leapt off of the stage, landing only a few feet away from Asami. Asami sprang up from her seat, but before she could decide what to do, the earth beneath the stage cracked open, and lava poured out, catching those soldiers not quick enough to get out of the way in a torrent of boiling rock.

After that, it was madness. Screams and the stampede of feet erupted from the crowd behind her while the soldiers tried in vain to restore order even as the situation deteriorated further. Chunks of earth and blasts of fire were flying all around, the attacks too fast and too numerous to determine their origins. Over the tumult, Asami could see General Li screaming orders, but not at her. She seemed to have been totally forgotten amid the chaos, and that was all to the good. While she had martial arts training, she was no soldier, and this was turning into a war zone.

Asami began working her way through the crowd and out of the square, but it wasn’t easy going. She hadn’t made it more than 20 paces before a tall man with greasy hair nearly pushed her over, and though she managed to deflect him away, she ended up entangled with a several fleeing teenagers. They all tumbled to the ground in a heap, and Asami only barely managed to roll away from the pile before the next wave of people barreled down on her.

Somewhere amid the crash of boots and the cries of fear, she saw a hand extended in her direction, and she was all too happy to take it. “Thank you,” she said as she was pulled back to her feet by her rescuer’s firm grip.

“Of course,” the tall, grey-haired woman who stood in front of her replied. “After all, I wouldn’t want to lose you, Miss Sato.”

“How do you know…” Asami started to ask, but before she could finish her sentence, the woman’s fist crashed into her face, and everything turned dark.


	7. Chapter 7

In her youth, Azula wouldn’t have believed that ruling could ever be dull. She had spent years fighting, and scheming, and clawing her way to the top, convinced that happiness waited for her there. The day that she had finally defeated her father in Agni Kai and taken his throne had been the greatest of her life. Watching his burnt body being dragged out of the dueling arena as the crowds of nobles and soldiers bowed down to her, it seemed that, at last, everything would be as she wished it.

That had been… overly optimistic. The Phoenix Throne brought with it a seemingly endless train of sycophants, functionaries, and bureaucrats, and it turned out there was a limit to how much boot-licking she could truly enjoy. Power still had its amusements to be sure, but there was a great deal of tedium that accompanied them.

Today was no exception. Azula sighed heavily as she shifted on her throne, her old bones aching at the motion. Ty Lee remained irritatingly nimble despite her advanced years, but for Azula, age had rendered even the simplest of motions a chore at times.

Nor was she the only one who was feeling uncomfortable. Beneath her, the Minister of the Treasury shifted on the balls of her feet, thinking that her queen’s unease reflected on her personally. She didn’t dare to give voice to those fears though, continuing with her presentation on mining operations as if nothing was wrong.

“While overall gold revenue from the eastern Earth Territories is up 4% over last year’s figures, I still have serious concerns about General Deng’s new mine outside of Endris. The cost per ounce extracted there is 12% higher then the average at our other locations in the region, which suggests that she has encountered difficulties not accounted for in the initial projections.”

“Or that she’s skimming off the top,” Azula snapped. General Deng was a cunning commander, but she was also a grasping woman, eager for anything that could help to revive her family’s flagging fortunes. “Send an auditing team to look into the matter, and if they find anything suspicious, have her recalled so she can explain the discrepancies to me in person.”

Finance Minister Baozhai bowed low. “Of course, Holy and Exalted One. Now, moving onto iron mining operations here in the Fire Nation…”

 _Iron mines too? There has to be a limit to this._ Azula cut her off with a sharp question. “Are there any problems with the iron mines that require my immediate attention?”

“No, your majesty.”

“Then leave the relevant papers in the chancellor’s office on your way out, and I can look at a summary when I have the time. There’s really no need for you to bore me with every pointless little bit of business that crosses your desk.”

“A thousand apologies, your majesty.” Baozhai bowed lower than before, holding that pose until Azula waved a dismissive hand at her.

“That will be all, minister. Go.”

Baozhai scurried backwards, disappearing into the darkness away from the braziers that illuminated the Phoenix Throne. Azula let out a little snort. The woman was brilliant when it came to numbers and too thoroughly cowed to get up to anything devious, but that same fear also produced a lack of independent initiative.

 _Good help is so hard to find_ , she reflected, finding herself suddenly missing Mai. Azula had been happy enough to see the backside of her brother when he left the court for a quieter life, but his wife had been more difficult to replace. Still, there was nothing to be done about that, considering, and so she turned to the tall man in black and orange robes hovering at the side of her throne. “Which idiot am I seeing next?”

Grand Chancellor Peizhi looked down at the scroll in his hands. No doubt he already knew the answer, but he liked to appear officious. “Next on your schedule is Hiroshi Sato, your majesty. Apparently he’s here on some sort of urgent business; I am told he went to a great deal of trouble to arrange this audience on short notice.”

 _Meaning he’s paid a larger bribe than usual to see me._ Still, Azula was curious. Hiroshi Sato might have been a peasant, but was also a brilliant man, one of the finest weapons designers in her employ. She supposed she could hear about whatever was bothering him so greatly, and if he was wasting her time with frivolities, she would at least have the pleasure of making him regret it.

“Show him in.”

Though Hiroshi Sato had made sure to dress sharply in a well-tailored suit of the finest black and gold cloth, Azula could see that his distress was genuine. His eyes were hollow and heavy, while his pace was more hurried than was appropriate for someone approaching the Phoenix Queen.

Even before he had been properly presented, he opened his mouth to speak and only a sharp glare from the chamberlain prevented him from doing so. “Hiroshi Sato, Holy and Exalted One,” Peizhi said solemnly.

Remembering himself, Hiroshi bowed low. “It is an honor, your majesty. Thank you for agreeing to see me today.”

“Yes, yes, you’re overcome with joy at being in my presence, I’m sure,” Azula said impatiently. It had already been a long day, and she was not in the mood for extended formalities. “Now, what was so urgent that you felt the need to push your way to the front of the receiving line today?”

Hiroshi straightened, seeming even more relieved than Azula to get to business. “It’s my daughter, your majesty. She’s been kidnapped.”

That made Azula sit up. She’d met Asami Sato once or twice at official functions, and actually bothered to remember her; she seemed to have her father’s brain and great deal more beauty, which made for a formidable combination. If someone had made off with her, it was more interesting than most of the nonsense that wasted Azula’s time these days.

“And how, exactly, did this happen?” she demanded.

“She was in Gaoling, your majesty,” Hiroshi replied, “Helping with the deployment of our company’s new Volcano Mechs, when a public event she was attending was attacked by rebels. Afterwards, there was no trace of her.”

“An attack by rebels?” Azula turned to the chamberlain, fixing him with a withering look. “Why haven’t I been informed of this?” Some of her advisors might have believed the resistance had been effectively crushed long ago, but Azula knew better. Effectively crushed was not totally eliminated, and any tolerance of dissent would only allow it to spread.

Peizhi cringed backward, swallowing hard. “I only received word of the incident this morning, your majesty. The first reports didn’t contain any information about Miss Sato’s disappearance, so the matter didn’t seem worth troubling you with. There were only a few dead, and I know that you don’t wish me to bore you with every minor outbreak of lawlessness in the far reaches of your domains.”

“I’d hardly describe it as minor,” Hiroshi barked at Peizhi. “My sources tell me there were enemy benders involved in the attack. Several of them.”

“Indeed not,” Azula said coolly, silencing Hiroshi. She tapped her temple with a single finger. “Chamberlain, I recall that General Li has command of our forces in that district.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Peizhi agreed. “You appointed him to the post last year.”

Azula recalled. Li was a puffed-up peacock, overly fond of his noble lineage, but he did have an admirable harshness when it came to dealing with treason, which is why she’d assigned him to the troubled area. Now, though, it seemed he might be too incompetent to carry out the pacification campaign. “Get him on the phone immediately,” she snapped. “I want to know how this debacle was allowed to occur.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Peizhi said, nodding vigorously.

“What about my daughter?” Hiroshi asked, superficial calmer now, but with a panic still beneath his words. “How are we going to get her back?”

Azula could have pointed out there was an excellent chance his daughter was already dead, but that would’ve only led to either unnecessary wailing or a statement of unrealistic hope and she had time for neither. Besides, the girl didn’t matter. Either way, these rebels needed to be destroyed.

“Don’t worry, I will see to the matter myself,” she said before turning to Peizhi. “Tell Ty Lee that our dinner will have to be moved later in the evening, and send for P'Li. I have an assignment for her.”

***

Asami groaned unhappily as she slowly returned to the world. She might have been conscious, but her head was pounding, and she was in complete darkness. Moreover, her first attempt at moving revealed that her hands had been bound behind her back with what felt like a metal band. There wasn’t much space to move in either, her attempts to slip her lower body through her restraints thwarted by the metal walls that surrounded her.

Even as she adjusted to that reality, the floor beneath her lurched, making her aware of the sensation of motion. _I’m probably locked in the trunk of a Sato-mobile,_ she concluded. There was something ironic about that, but she was hardly in a mood to be amused by it. Alone and helpless, she could feel panic clawing at her chest, and she took a deep breath, trying to find something to reassure her.

 _I’m not dead._ If these rebels had wanted to kill her, they would’ve done it right there in the city square rather than bother to kidnap her. That meant they were interested in something besides her life, which in turn meant there might be an angle she could work.

But what did her captors want? The less savory possibilities were frightening, but mercifully unlikely. Though there was a chance she’d be subjected to physical mistreatment, that wasn’t the point of he abduction. She hadn’t been attacked by some maniac in a dark alley; this was clearly political. Was it a ransom they were after? Her company’s secrets? Leverage over her father or maybe General Li? There was no way to for Asami to know, and little she could do, so she simply lay where she was and did her best not to let fear overwhelm her until the vehicle finally came to a stop.

Several agonizingly long seconds passed before a sudden, blinding influx of light forced Asami to blink hard. Even while her eyes adjusted to the sun, she was being dragged out of the trunk by someone who, she soon realized, was the same grey-haired woman who had sucker punched her earlier.

“From here we go on foot,” the woman said firmly as she set Asami down on a patch of dirt.

As Asami got to her feet, she realized that “here” was somewhere well outside of Gaoling. They had taken a road that led into the mountainous hinterland some distance before stopping at what looked to be a fairly random spot surrounded by tall trees and, beyond them, soaring peaks.

She also noticed that there were two more people still in the Sato-mobile. The driver was a young man with dark hair and a round face, while next to him sat the girl whose execution had been narrowly prevented by the rebel attack.

“Come on, Opal,” the older woman said. “There’s no time for long goodbyes.”

“I know, Aunt Lin,” Opal replied. She leaned over and gave the round-faced man a brief kiss before getting out and closing the door behind her.

The Sato-mobile turned around and headed back toward Gaoling, while Opal headed straight into the woods. Lin prodded Asami to follow, but even while she did, her mind was racing. _Whoever they are, they’ve don’t seem worried that I’m seeing their faces and hearing their names. Whatever they want, they have no intention of releasing me when it’s done._

It was a frightening thought, but at the moment it changed nothing. There was no way to escape, not outnumbered by these outlaws, with her hands bound and no one to come to her aid. She just had to play this out and hope an opening presented itself before she outlived her usefulness to her captors.

At first Asami didn’t understand where they were going, but soon it became apparent the spot the car had stopped at wasn’t actually random. Hidden by a dense thicket of trees was a rough path leading up into the mountains and Opal headed down it, with Asami and Lin following close behind.

Asami had never hiked with her hands tied before, but thankfully the going wasn’t too arduous, and she decided she’d better try and take the opportunity learn more about the people who had kidnapped her. “So,” she said to Opal, who seemed friendlier, “It seems you really were involved in the escape from the stadium.”

Opal laughed. “Actually, I’ve got no idea who was behind that. But I guess neither do the sparklers, because they were rounding up pretty much everybody they thought might be with the resistance. In my case, they got lucky, but fortunately, Aunt Lin knew where I was. There was no way she was going to let her favorite niece get cooked alive.”

“You’re my only niece,” Lin deadpanned. “And why are you being so chatty with the prisoner, anyway?”

“We may need Miss Sato, but that’s no reason for us to be mean about it,” Opal said cheerfully.

Lin merely rolled her eyes, and Asami took advantage of the pause in conversation to get a better look at her. She was of an age with Hiroshi, but in much better shape, lean and fierce. Beyond that, everything about her screamed business: her plain, dark shirt and olive pants, the tight bun her grey hair was tied back into, and above all, the sour expression on her face.

“Don’t mind her,” Opal said. “She’s not really a people person. But don’t worry, she won’t hurt you unless she has to.”

“Then what do you two want from me?” Asami demanded. In spite of herself, she was finding herself liking Opal, but she wasn’t going to be lulled into a false sense of security by the girl’s friendly persona. These people were still rebels, and very dangerous.

“It’s really pretty simple,” Opal replied. “You and your company have been building weapons to help the Fire Nation kill our people for years. Now, you’re going to build them for us instead.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You expect me to make weapons for you?!”

Though Asami knew she should speak more carefully given her situation, she couldn’t keep from revealing her disbelief. _Maybe I shouldn’t even try._ After all, if her immediate response was to agree to this ridiculous demand, her captors would be suspicious.

“We do,” Lin said flatly, her voice betraying no hint of annoyance, just a firm determination. Still, Asami wasn’t going to be intimidated so easily by this rebel.

“So, are you planning on convincing me to take your side or just threatening to kill me if I don’t?”

“A little of both, if we have to, but I’d rather that we don’t need to get to the nasty part.” Opal continued to sound cheerful despite the weight of the topic. She was clearly passionate about her cause, and possessed of an optimism that the ugly nature of her work hadn’t taken from her. “Look, I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind for your future. Trust me, it’s not the easiest solution for us either, but we really do need your help, and it’s the right thing to do, so lets make the most of it.”

“The right thing to do?” Asami’s jaw practically dropped off of her face. “Your aunt punched me in the head, dumped me in a trunk, and now you’re telling me that I have no choice except to help you. That’s quite the moral high ground you’re occupying.”

Some of the good humor seemed to fade from Opal’s demeanor. She slowed her walk, letting Asami catch up enough that they were nearly face to face when Opal responded.   “And what about your people’s moral position? You were in that square today. I might be a member of the resistance, but the man they burned alive had nothing to do with us. I think Li even knew that, and he didn’t care. He killed an innocent man just to cow the people around here.”

“You can’t blame me for what he did,” Asami objected, but the words lacked their earlier force. She’d been horrified by the grotesque spectacle Li had staged, and had no interest in defending it now.

“It might not have been your idea,” Opal pointed out, “But that doesn’t make your innocent. You were there to sell Li weapons, weren’t you? What do you think he’s going to do with them? Carry out more murders. You’re part of the problem too.”

“You’re right about General Li,” Asami conceded. “And as soon as that abomination was over, I was going to file a protest with the capital. No one is supposed to be condemned without a fair trial.”

Opal actually laughed at that. “File a protest? You really believe that Li wasn’t doing exactly what the Phoenix Queen sent him here to do? Maybe back in your precious Fire Nation, prisoners get trials, but here in the occupied territories, your people do whatever they want and we’re just supposed to take it. Li might be worse than most of the sparklers, but this isn’t about one asshole. The whole system is rotten.”

“That’s just what I’d expected a terrorist like you to say,” Asami snapped, forgetting caution over her situation. “The Fire Nation has brought peace and progress to this world, and while I really am sorry about what happened back there, I hardly think that what you’re doing is the solution.”

“That’s your opinion.” The ice in Lin’s voice as it cut into their argument was jarring. “Right now, however, that opinion doesn’t count for very much, so I’d recommend you keep it to yourself until you have a chance to see what we have to show you.”

There was nothing Asami could really say to that, so she said nothing at all. Instead, she continued her walk up the mountain in sullen silence, kicking rocks off of the trail as she went. She was frustrated, not just at her situation, but at the way she’d let Opal get under her skin. Her anger had made her stupid and thoughtless, and if she kept being those things, then she had no chance.

_But what if Opal has a point?_

Her father had always taught Asami that the Fire Nation was a potent force for good. Its victories had put an end to war almost everywhere, and its reach had brought the benefits of modern technology into many corners of the world that had too long languished in backwardness and poverty. True, there had been excesses along the way, but now everyone should be able to enjoy the benefits of unity under the Phoenix Queen’s rule. These rebels needed to recognize that and stop killing in the name of a past that wasn’t worth saving.

Back in Capital City, living in her father’s lavish mansion, that perspective had seemed very reasonable. Now, however, Asami was fast learning that things looked very different out in the provinces. Even if she didn’t end up agreeing with the rebels, she was going to have to understand a great deal more about how they thought if she was going to escape.

***

Kuvira let out a grunt as she raised her arms to bend the last of the boulders up into the air. The huge stone landed with a crash farther down the mountain, safely out of their path, and she turned back to Korra, giving her a small nod. “There we go. Nice and clear.”

“Good work.” Korra smiled brightly at Kuvira. Ever since their disagreement about hope that morning, there’d been a tension between them. At the time, she hadn’t appreciated Kuvira’s attitude, but now, Korra just wanted them to get past it. She couldn’t blame Kuvira for her bleak outlook; not after the life she’d led.

_Besides, neither of us has anyone else right now. We really should try and get along._

“It was nothing,” Kuvira said flatly. “But I guess now we know why we haven’t run into anyone else on this road.”

“Which makes it perfect for a couple of fugitives like us. It seems like a little rockslide buys a lot of privacy.”

The two of them made their way down the now-clear path together, keeping up a brisk pace while they could. Even with the help of Kuvira’s bending, the uneven road through the mountains had made for slow going. It was getting dark already and by Korra’s best estimate, they still had another long day of travel ahead of them before they reached Quangan.

“Are you sure you’re not chilly?” Korra asked as they reached the bottom of the slope, the ground leveling out once more. “I know it’s colder up here than back in Gaoling and if you want to wear my cloak for a while, it’s not a problem.”

Kuvira shook her head. “This is hardly the first time I’ve been cold. Don’t worry about it.”

Korra wasn’t sure what to say to that, but her heart ached at way Kuvira dismissed her own needs so blithely. Any offer of comfort, any kindness without an immediate opportunity for her to reciprocate, seemed to make Kuvira uncomfortable.

“We probably shouldn’t go too much further tonight anyway,” Korra finally said. “Neither of us knows this area. Who knows how lost we’ll get if we end up stumbling around in the dark like drunken hog monkeys?”

“You’re probably right.” Kuvira scanned the path ahead of them, looking disapprovingly at the thick foliage and numerous rocks. “This doesn’t seem like a good campground but I’ll keep an eye out.”

Their trek resumed in silence, the quiet stretching out until Korra finally asked, “So, how did you end up as a gladiator, anyway?”

“Why? It doesn’t matter now.”

“Hey.” Korra held her hands up defensively. “I didn’t mean to pry. I’m just trying to find out a little more about the woman who’s sharing the road with me, not to mention my bedroll tonight.”

“Tonight?” Kuvira’s smirk was clear in even in the fading light. “I didn’t realize you expected a repeat performance.”

Korra rolled her eyes. Kuvira was always quick to go for the dirtiest interpretation of everything she said. It could be charming in its way, but right now, Korra wasn’t in the mood. “That’s not what I meant. We’ve been walking all day and I’m beat, but there’s only one bedroll, so unless you feel like sleeping by yourself in the dirt...”

“Either way. It’s not a problem.”

_It isn’t going to be easy to get her to see me as a real friend, is it?_

“Well, it’s a problem for me. My partner’s not going to spend the night on the hard ground while I have anything to say about it.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Though Kuvira didn’t say anything more, the hint of a smile appeared on her face, and Korra decided to accept that as a win. The silence felt more comfortable as they continued, lasting several minutes until Korra spotted a small clearing off of the path.

“That should work,” she said, loosening the straps on her pack. She sighed as it slipped off of her back. The years on the road had accustomed her to its weight, but it was still a relief to take it off after a long day. Soon enough, the bedroll had been laid out and a small fire kindled, around which she and Kuvira sat, eating rice cakes and jerky.

A few bites in, Kuvira looked up from her dinner abruptly. Even in the flickering light, a certain hesitancy was clear on her face. “About what you asked me before…”

Korra shook her head. “It’s okay. You don’t owe me an explanation of your past.”

“I appreciate that. But you told me something about yours, so it’s only fair.” Kuvira took another, slow, bite of her rice cake before continuing. “When I first learned how to earth bend, I was dumb enough to think I could actually use my powers to make a difference. I got together a few friends and we started trying to sabotage the occupation in the town we lived in. It was just petty bullshit like throwing rocks through government buildings’ windows and stealing from sleeping guards, but we thought we were pretty badass, and I guess some of the other kids did too, because before long, I had a gang of my own.”

“Of course, things ended badly. As my gang got bigger, I became more ambitious, and after we hit an internment center and freed a few of the prisoners there, the sparklers got pissed off. More troops were sent in along with a few fire benders and pretty soon, the only thing left of my gang was a stupid nickname.”

Korra had to ask. “Stupid nickname?”

Kuvira snorted. “The Great Uniter.” Korra dimly recalled having heard that appellation from one of the arena patrons, but she didn’t want to interrupt. “Some of the other kids started it. I guess they figured I was going to unite the Earth Territories and lead some big rebellion. Clearly, those Fire Nation assholes thought that was pretty funny, because after they captured me, it got turned into my gladiator name.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra said softly. She had suffered losses too, but this was clearly being made more painful by the fact that Kuvira blamed herself for what had happened to her friends. “You were just a kid.”

“I was a fool.” Kuvira was angry, but it was clear that her harshness was directed at herself, not Korra. “And the price of that stupidity was that most of my people were sold into slavery. I probably would’ve ended up breaking rocks alongside them, but given my bending, they thought I’d be more valuable in the arena. I guess they were right. Whatever Varrick Industries spent on me, I’m sure I’ve made back for them many times over.”

“Screw them,” Korra spat. She was all too familiar with that company. Its founder was one of the only people from the Southern Water Tribe with wealth and prominence, but Varrick hadn’t used his position to help his people. Instead, he’d been happy to collaborate with the Fire Nation, getting rich selling them everything from movers to new weapons. Finding out he was involved in fighting slaves too wasn’t a surprise.

Her vehemence got a smile out of Kuvira. “Yeah, the thought of some accountant back at corporate headquarters fretting over their lost investment does help a bit. Small victories, I guess.”

“They all count.”

It didn’t take long for Korra to down her meager dinner, and by the time she’d finished banking the fire, Kuvira was already curled up in the bedroll. Korra thought about teasing her over her haste to get tucked in, given her earlier insistence she’d be fine sleeping on the ground, but she thought better of it. _Kuvira is insecure enough without me giving her a hard time._

Instead, Korra simply slid in behind Kuvira, wrapping her arms around the earth bender. It was a tight fit with two people in the bedroll, but she enjoyed the warmth of Kuvira’s body against hers. It was clear they had a lot to learn about one another, but in the meantime, she was glad of the company. A kiss goodnight didn’t feel quite right, though, so she just ran a hand through Kuvira’s hair and said, “Sleep well.”

Kuvira’s breathing had already slowed, but she still turned slightly and offered a small smile. “You too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kuvira was in fine spirits as she and Korra set off down the road once more. The clouds that had lingered overhead the previous day had cleared up, letting the sun warm her skin as she walked. Moreover, she had woken up free, with a very attractive woman nuzzled up against her back, and if that wasn’t cause for good cheer, she didn’t know what was. Indeed, she’d considered trying for another go with Korra before they got on their way, but if they were going to make it to Quangan before nightfall, they couldn’t afford the time.

_Tonight, when we’re sleeping in a real bed at an inn, it will be better anyway._

Beside her, Korra appeared to be in a good mood as well, musing over what she might eat when they arrived at civilization. “So, I was thinking about fish rolls, because they make some really good, spicy ones around here, but on the other hand, after a long walk, a nice, thick stew really hits the spot. And then there’s a roast... Lots of inns have those.” She licked her lips. “What do you think?”

Kuvira chuckled. “I think they all sound good. Frankly, pretty much anything that’s hot and not more rice cakes will work for me. I appreciate you sharing your rations, but the taste does wear thin pretty fast.”

“Why?” Korra gave her a playful smile. “Are you that used to fine dining?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but yes. As a gladiator, I didn’t exactly live in the lap of luxury, but the food wasn’t bad. After all, we had to keep our strength up if we were going to put on a good show for the masses.”

“Yeah, it seems like earth bending is pretty hard. There was a lot of grunting when you moved the boulders yesterday.”

Kuvira nodded. “It does take a good deal of energy. But not for you, I think. When you broke me out of my cell, the way you bent the water seemed different than what I do.”

“It might be. How does your bending work?”

“I push. I push and I don’t let anything push me back. When I bend, it’s a matter of making sure that I’m the hardest, most immovable part of the world, and once I am, I can bend everything else around me.”

Korra made a funny face, her lips pursing as she considered Kuvira’s words. “That’s weird. Water bending isn’t like that at all. For a water bender, the world is constantly changing, flowing this way and that. You have to go with that flow, and just tweak the motion that’s already there. You don’t need to break an opponent’s strength if you can use it against them instead. It can be taxing too, but in a different way.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. Korra was right; that sounded nothing like what she did. She’d never had a chance to observe a water bender before, but she’d fought against her share of fire benders, and their techniques seemed different as well. “Interesting.”

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to learn more about other kinds of bending, but I haven’t had a lots of chances to see them in action.”

“Especially not air bending, I would imagine.”

Korra shook her head ruefully. “No. With all the places I’ve been, I’ve never even heard a rumor of one. The last Avatar was supposed to have also been the last air bender, and he disappeared way before I was born.”

“Just one more thing the sparklers ruined.”

“And if they have their way, my people will disappear the same…” Suddenly Korra stopped speaking, her eyes narrowing. She leaned forward and Kuvira followed her gaze, rapidly realizing what had caught the water bender’s attention. There was movement on the path ahead, two figures coming into view as they emerged from behind a cluster of trees.

“Shit,” Kuvira growled, dropping into her bending stance and getting a feel for the ground beneath her. “Do you think the Fire Nation has found us already?”

Korra shifted gracefully into her bending stance. “Probably not, but either way, this could be trouble.”

Once she got a better view, Kuvira could see that the two figures weren’t Fire Nation soldiers. The man and woman were dressed in similar civilian clothes: dark shirts and trousers, and they had the local look.

The newcomers advanced toward them with purpose, and as they neared, the man yelled out, “Who goes there? State your business now!”

Kuvira’s face hardened. She’d had enough of other people’s demands, and she no longer had to take them lying down. “What’s it to you?”

The woman slid a hand inside her jacket, probably grasping a weapon of some kind, while the man growled, “I said who the fuck are you and where are you going? I’m not going to ask again.”

“And I’m not going to tell you to back off again. It’s none of your business.”

“We’re making it our business,” the woman hissed. “We have an interest in who comes this way.”

“Look, we’re just traveling through here,” Korra said, holding up her palms in a conciliatory gesture. “We’re not looking for trouble, so if you don’t make any, everything will be fine.”

The man’s face tightened and he dropped into what Kuvira instantly recognized as an earth bending stance of his own. “I’m going to have to insist.”

“So am I,” Kuvira snapped, and before the newcomers could react, she grabbed hold of the ground beneath the man’s feet. He couldn’t react fast enough, and even while he tried to push back with his bending, his balance was lost. He tumbled to the ground in a heap as the woman’s hand emerged from her jacket with a dagger that she flung at Korra.

Korra was ready. A stream of water flowed out of the canteen at her belt, deflecting the blade harmlessly into the woods and before the woman could launch another attack, Korra sent the water at her, reshaping it into a lance. It struck the woman in the mid-section, knocking her to the ground beside her partner, and when they tried to rise, Kuvira twisted the earth around them into shackles, binding them in place.

“Now,” Kuvira said, “It’s time for _you_ to tell _us_ who you are.”

Or so she thought. Even as she and Korra walked toward their fallen foes, they heard more people charging in their direction, filling the air with angry shouts. Kuvira pulled up short, adopting a defensive stance as a half dozen more strangers came into view. They weren’t in formation exactly, but there was a definite cohesion to the way they moved and all of them were armed, carrying blades short enough to be concealed but long enough to be deadly.

All of them that was except for the young man at the head of the group. He was tall and handsome, with thick, dark hair and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and what he bore was far more dangerous. His hands were wreathed in flames and Kuvira snarled at the sight of them. This _was_ the Fire Nation, even if they weren’t regular soldiers, which meant she was going to enjoy hurting them.

She reached out for the rocks along the sides of the trail, preparing to strike before the fire bender could, but suddenly Korra’s voice cut in, filled not with anger but surprise.

***

“Mako?!”

Korra blinked hard, her brain slowly catching up with what she was seeing. Mako seemed to be just as slack-jawed, looking back at her with wide eyes. “Korra,” he blurted out, “Is that you?”

“Mako, do you know these intruders?” a short, trim woman carrying a pair of daggers asked.

Before Mako could answer, Kuvira made a similar demand. “What the fuck is going on, Korra? Who is this sparkler?”

“I’m not a sparkler!” Mako yelled, but he did let the fire around his hands fade away. “Well, I guess I am. I mean, I am a fire bender. But I work for the resistance, not the Fire Nation. We all do.”

Korra took a deep breath, trying to process this new development. The last time she’d seen him, Mako had been working petty scams with his brother in a small town near Ba Sing Se, trying to keep from getting noticed by the authorities. _Something we had in common._

On the other hand, there’d been an idealistic streak to him even then, so maybe this wasn’t _that_ big a change. “The resistance?” she finally said. “I guess that make sense. Kuvira, this is Mako. He’s telling the truth about not being with the Fire Nation, so we can all stand down.”

“All right then, if you say so.” All of the other fighters lowered their weapons while Kuvira’s posture relaxed. She flicked her wrist in the direction of the two people she’d bound earlier, dissolving the earth around them. They got to their feet, shooting dirty looks at her and Kuvira as they dusted themselves off. Kuvira meanwhile turned back to Korra. “You still haven’t explained how you know this guy.”

 _Well, this is awkward._ Korra could feel a blush creeping up her face as she answered. “Oh, that. Um, we kind of used to date.”

“Kind of?” Mako asked indignantly.

“It wasn’t for that long,” Korra said too quickly. At the time, it had seemed like a big deal. Her feelings had been intense, and she’d thought that what she and Mako shared might be the start of something much bigger. And yet, their relationship hadn’t lasted very long, and since it ended, it had faded from her mind easily enough. _At least until now._

“Okay, so she’s your ex,” the short woman with the daggers said to Mako. “But what about this Kuvira? What’s her deal?”

“Kuvira.” Mako said the name again, turning it over in his mouth as his brows furrowed. “Wait, that was the name of the gladiator who escaped from the arena. And I heard there was a water tribe girl who helped her. I just never thought that was you, Korra.”

“Well, it was,” Korra said, puffing herself up. “Pretty impressive, huh?”

Mako didn’t seem impressed by her daring. “Do you know how much trouble you started breaking her out? Who is she to you, anyway?””

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed. She was clearly angry about the dismissive way Mako was referring to her, but she didn’t seem to know what to say.

Korra wasn’t sure either. She didn’t have an answer to the question of what Kuvira was to her for herself, let alone for her ex-boyfriend, so she just went with, “She’s a friend. And what kind of trouble are you talking about, Mako? I know there was a fight, but it wasn’t that bad. Just a few guards getting their helmets knocked off was all.”

“And what do you think happened after you knocked those helmets off?” a tall man with a short sword and a shorter haircut demanded. “The Fire Nation has been making arrests all over town, blaming anyone they can find for your little stunt. People have died.”

“That isn’t what I wanted,” Korra mumbled, her earlier pride at her feat deflating fast. She hadn’t thought through what might happen after she and Kuvira escaped. That didn’t mean she regretted what she’d done. Not really. Leaving Kuvira in prison had felt cruel even when they were strangers, and now, it wasn’t conceivable to her. And yet, if people had really been killed while the Fire Nation was looking for them, she felt responsible.

Kuvira wasn’t so apologetic. “And what do you think she should have done? Left me to rot? Rolled over for the Fire Nation and hoped they wouldn’t hurt you if you acted like a whipped dog? That’s a pretty strange plan coming from people who claim to be the resistance.”

“No, of course that’s not what I meant,” Mako said defensively. “It’s just, there’s a right time and a right way to do these things. What you did in the arena was careless, and it’s stirred things up around here.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Korra said. “I just wanted to help someone who needed me.”

Kuvira’s tone was still uncompromising “The Fire Nation fuck peoples over, Mako. That’s what they do. They don’t need what Korra did for an excuse, so don’t go blaming her.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Mako insisted. “I know Korra’s heart was in the right place. Even still though, the boss is going to want to talk to you two about what happened.”

“Screw that,” Kuvira snarled. “We’re leaving. Now.”

She shifted into a bending stance once more and the resistance fighters tensed, violence suddenly in the air again. Korra could guess what Kuvira was thinking; after years spent as a prisoner, she wasn’t going to be taken captive without a fight.

It was understandable, but this wasn’t what was happening. Korra placed a hand on Kuvira’s bare shoulder and squeezed, ignoring what Mako might make of the affectionate gesture. “It’s okay,” she said. “We can trust Mako. After we talk to this boss of his, we’ll be free to go on our way.” She glared at Mako. “We _will_ be free to go, won’t we?”

Fortunately, Mako went along with her attempt at de-escalation. He gestured at his fighters, signaling that they should back down. “Of course you will. We’re all on the same side here, fighting against the Fire Nation. This is just going to be about the best way to do that.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, but she dropped back out of stance, giving Korra a nod. “Fine. Talk it is.” She turned to Mako. “Lead the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

At the start of her climb, Asami had imagined the rebel base nestled in a remote valley high in the mountains, its occupants living in tents or make-shift shelters. However, as Lin raised her hand, making the rock door they’d just passed through vanish behind them, Asami realized how wrong she’d been.

The hideout she entered was a vast space carved out of the side of a mountain, presumably with earth bending. Nor was it a rough cave; the stone had been shaped into corridors and rooms with proper walls and ceilings, creating the impression that Asami was inside a great fortress back in civilization.

“It’s not what you expected, is it?” Opal asked

Asami pulled her gaze back down to the people around her. “Is it that obvious?”

Opal laughed. “You might have been starring.”

“I guess I was.” Asami wasn’t exactly thrilled to be there, but if she was going to be a captive, at least she’d have a real roof over her head.

“Don’t think about running,” Lin told her as she undid the rope around Asami’s wrists. “That door back there is the only way in or out and it can only be opened with earth bending.”

There was nothing she could say to that, but the knot in Asami’s chest clenched a little bit tighter. She tried to be consoled by the comfort of having her wrists free, rubbing them until the feeling returned, but her prospects for escape had dimmed.

 _I guess I’ll have to find someone to let me out of here,_ she thought grimly. Cultivating that kind of help would take time though, and patience.

At least there was no shortage of candidates. There were dozens of people scurrying around the base, most of them staring at her as they passed by. It wasn’t surprising, but it was unsettling, especially given how much hostility lay behind those glares.

Opal either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care. “Come on,” she said, tugging on Asami’s sleeve. “Let me show you what you’ll be working with.”

Lin nodded her approval. “I’ll leave you to it. I have other business to take care of anyway, but let me know what her first impressions are of the stock.”

“Sure thing, Aunt Lin.”

The older woman walked briskly away from them, leaving Asami to follow Opal down a series of corridors. There were more people there, and numerous smaller rooms. Many of their interiors were shielded from view by dark curtains, but most of the ones Asami could see into were simple living quarters, with cots atop stone bed frames and a few decorations to personalize them.

Eventually they arrived at a larger chamber, this one open to view from the outside. It wasn’t a domicile though. Inside was a primitive workshop, with a work bench, tools, and numerous crates scattered around. “You didn’t think we’d have you tying sticks together with twine?” Opal teased as Asami took in the place she imagined she’d been spending most of her time.

“I suppose not. But where does all of this tech come from?”

“The resistance has more friends than you might think. Some of them are even inside the Fire Nation’s war machine. But having this stuff and using it are two different things. Machines break or get damaged, and even when they don’t, we’re not always sure what to make of some of the things we’ve been sent.”

“And that’s where I come in.” Asami sighed. “This was never about saving people from General Li, was it? It was me you wanted all along.”

“Only sort of. It’s true that when we heard genius engineer Asami Sato was coming to town, we saw an opportunity, but staging a grab in front of a battalion of soldiers was hardly the easiest way to get you. If Li’s goons hadn’t snatched me up, I’m sure Aunt Lin would’ve thought of something a little more subtle.” Opal shook her head ruefully. “She always tells me to be more careful. Anyway, when she came to get me, I guess she figured it was a good time to nab you too.”

“I guess it was.” Asami took a deep breath, trying to steady her emotions. She felt very small at that moment, a single Go stone lost in the tapestry of a game others were playing. It was a sensation she had some familiarity with given her time at the Phoenix Queen’s court, but this kind of danger was new to her.

“So, what exactly is the deal I’m being offered?” she continued, trying to cover her discomfort with sarcasm. “I spend the rest of my life in a hole in the ground, fixing your machines, and in exchange, I don’t get executed?”

Opal didn’t seem thrown by Asami’s tone. “I’m sure we’ll let you out to take a walk once in a while. Besides, there’s always the possibility the Fire Nation’s army shows up here, kills us all, and takes you back to your mansion.”

The words were said with surprising levity. _I suppose the thought of a painful death isn’t exactly new to someone in her position_ , Asami reflected. It was also a cunning point for Opal to have raised. There was no way Asami could be released, not after what she’d seen. And yet, if she had no hope, she might decide that death was preferable to a lifetime in captivity. Better to offer her the possibility that if she did what the rebels wanted, she might be rescued.

_It might be true, but I’d rather not wait around for that to happen._

“Fair enough,” she said with a shrug. “Now, let me see what I’ve got to work with in the meantime.”

Asami walked over to the crates and begun inspecting their contents. Nothing in the room bore any markings that might indicate its origins, which wasn’t a surprise. If you were committing treason by shipping weapons to the resistance, it probably wasn’t a good idea to put your name on them.

Still, Asami was familiar with the output of the major high-tech companies operating in the Fire Nation, and as she sorted through the piles of circuits, automatic crossbows, and armor, a pattern started to emerge. There was something familiar about them, almost a signature that only another expert would notice. She picked up an engine and as she turned it over in her hands, examining the design of its chambers, she knew. She knew, but it didn’t make sense.

_Why is Varrick Global Industries sending weapons to the resistance?_

***

“Here we are,” Mako declared. Korra squinted, not clear what he was pointing at, but to Kuvira, it was obvious. There was a seam in the rock formation in front of them and before the woman she’d incapacitated earlier could open it with her bending, Kuvira raised a hand and did the job herself.

“Very clever,” she said, and actually meant it. Thus far, not much about the resistance had impressed her, but this was a pretty good idea. A non-earth bender wouldn’t even notice the door was there, much less be able to open it.

Before their small group could go inside, an older woman with short, grey hair and a hard face strode out of the base to meet them. “Mako,” she demanded, with obvious disapproval, “Who are these people?”

Mako’s spine straightened automatically. “This is Kuvira, the gladiator who escaped from the arena. I thought you’d want to talk to her.”

The woman’s expression didn’t soften. “And the other one?”

“I’m Korra.”

In spite of the brightness of Korra’s smile, all she got for it was a skeptical look before the woman turned back to Mako. “And why did you think it was a good idea to bring this Korra here?”

“Oh, um…” Mako swallowed uncomfortably. “We know each other. From before I was in the resistance. You can trust her.”

“And how do we know we can trust _you_?” Kuvira demanded. “We don’t even know your name.” She locked eyes with the older woman. There was an impressive steel in her green eyes, and for several seconds, the two of them stared at each other, neither flinching. Around her, Kuvira could feel the stares, both Korra and the others waiting to see what would happen next.

At last the woman gave her a tiny nod. “I’m Lin. And not withstanding what Mako says, I’m the one who’ll decide if you’re going to be trusted.”

The implications of that statement weren’t lost on Kuvira. If this Lin decided they were a security risk, then the fact that they’d been to this place, and seen these people, could be very dangerous. If it came to that, Kuvira hoped she and Korra could fight their way to safety, but maybe that could still be avoided.

“Like Mako just told you, I was a slave of the Fire Nation until Korra broke me out a few days ago. If that isn’t proof that I’m not with them, I don’t know will convince you.”

“How do I know you weren’t a plant?” Lin demanded. “You could be using Korra to get to us.”

“Because I didn’t find Korra, she found me,” Kuvira replied, trying not to be hostile, but not giving an inch either. “It was pure luck that we ended up together, and another bit of chance that we ran into your people.”

“And what if Korra is in on it with you? Mako isn’t as good a judge of character as he thinks he is. The two of you could have pretended to stir up trouble in the hopes that we would find you and lead the Fire Nation to our base.”

“I am _not_ a Fire Nation spy!” Korra insisted with sudden vehemence. She twisted her hand, bending a stream of water out of her canteen and shaping it into a small ball that hovered in front of her. “They killed my parents and they’re trying to kill or enslave everyone who can do what I do. There’s no way I’d ever work for them.”

For the briefest of instants, Lin’s face softened with something that might have been sympathy but she didn’t let it linger. “A water bender? I’ll admit, it does seem unlikely that someone like you would be with the Fire Nation. Can you confirm Kuvira’s account, that you found her by accident?”

“I can. She’s on our side.” Korra clasped Kuvira on the back, a gesture Kuvira appreciated. She didn’t want to rely on anyone else, but with these accusations being leveled against her, the show of support felt good.

Lin’s brow furrowed and Kuvira tensed, readying herself to fight if she had to, but there was no need. A few seconds later, Lin said, “All right. For the time being, I’m willing to concede that you’re probably not spies. Come in and we’ll figure out what we’re going to do next.”

There was a possibility that Lin just wanted to move them further onto her turf before trying to kill them, but Kuvira didn’t think that was the case. The woman might be hard, but she seemed sincere, and Kuvira didn’t hesitate before following her through the door and into the unknown.

***

“For a hidden mountain base, this is a pretty nice set-up.”

From her seat on the bed that constituted the only piece of furniture in the room, Kuvira gave her a grudging nod of approval. “It’s not bad.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow before adding, “They might even have some stew for you tonight.”

Korra brightened at the thought, her stomach gurgling in anticipation of hot food. “I really hope so. Right now, we’ve got nothing to do but sit here and wait for Lin and her buddies to finish talking about us behind our backs.”

Kuvira reached over, tugging on the helm of Korra’s shirt. “I wouldn’t say there’s _nothing_ for us to do.”

“Really?” Korra spun around, landing on Kuvira’s lap with a laugh. “You think this is a good place for us to start up?”

Kuvira slid her hands along Korra’s thighs, giving them a rough squeeze. “Why not? Like you said, we’ve got some time to kill.”

“Because this place isn’t exactly private, curtain or no curtain.”

That observation only produced a derisive snort. “So?”

Korra’s face wrinkled up uncomfortably. She’d been receptive enough to tease Kuvira, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to go further than that here. “You do know not everyone approves of this kind of thing, both of us being girls and all.”

“Fuck what they think.” Kuvira leaned up, her teeth grazing over the hollow of Korra’s throat. “I don’t need anyone else’s approval, and neither do you.”

In spite of herself, Korra gasped. There was something magnetic about Kuvira’s defiance, but Korra still wasn’t sure. Her childhood had been isolated, but since being thrown out into the world, she’d learned that not everyone shared either her attraction to both genders, or her lack of concern about that fact. Generally, it hadn’t mattered much; being a water bender made her far more of an outsider than her preferences ever could, and anyway, she rarely stayed in one place long enough for anyone to know about either of those things.

But she did care what the rebels thought. Not just because they might be dangerous, but also because they might be allies. “We don’t,” she said, not entirely meaning it. “But we already got off on the wrong foot with these guys, what with the fight.”

Kuvira sighed, pulling her hands off of Korra’s body. “Korra, I think this bunch has bigger things to worry about than who’s fucking who. But if you’re not interested another round, just say so. You’re free to go find your ex if you’d rather relive old times.”

_Ah. So that’s what this is about._

Korra thrust her palms against Kuvira’s shoulders, pushing her down onto the cot. Kuvira tried to rise, but Korra put a hand on her chest, blocking her path upward. “Don’t worry about Mako. That’s over with. You’re the one I want right now.”

“Show me,” Kuvira growled. Her hands slid beneath the hem of Korra’s shirt, tugging it up, and Korra could feel heat rising within her. Kuvira’s hands caressed her stomach, making Korra arch forward. The earth bender’s touch was as electric as it had been their first night together, and Korra was rapidly losing interest in who might hear them.

She wasn’t going to stay passive though. She lifted her arms to let Kuvira yank her shirt over her head, but once it was off, she began tracing the chiseled muscles of Kuvira’s abdomen with her fingers. They were tense, but whether it was with desire or the stress of the day, Korra couldn’t tell. Either way, she definitely planned to do something about it. She begun pushing up Kuvira’s tank top, rewarded by a gleam of anticipation in the earth bender’s eyes.

Korra’s hands cupped the firm swells of Kuvira’s breasts, but just as she started to caress the stiff nipples that topped them, the sound of a gasp yanked her out of the moment. Her head swiveled toward the room’s entrance, even as Kuvira’s did the same.

Standing in the doorway was an absolutely gorgeous woman with long, dark hair and a stunned expression on her face. Her smoky green eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Korra was almost as surprised, too embarrassed to be found straddling a bare-chested woman, to say anything.

Kuvira didn’t share their shock, merely smirking. “Enjoying the show?”

“That wasn’t what I was doing,” the woman mumbled, holding her hands up apologetically. “I was just trying to find an empty room for a nap. Someone told me there might be some around here and…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Korra told her, fumbling to put her shirt back on. Talking with this newcomer in just her breast band didn’t exactly feel appropriate. “We were just…”

Kuvira made no similar effort to cover herself. “I think she knows what we were doing.”

“Uh, yeah, you’re probably right.” Korra got off of Kuvira and stood up, facing the woman squarely. “Anyway, I’m Korra.”

The woman still seemed flustered, but she did manage to offer Korra a smile. “Asami Sato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may have noticed, I'll be incorporating some of what we've learned about attitudes toward same-sex relationships in Turf Wars into this story.


	11. Chapter 11

“Nice to meet you, Asami,” Korra said brightly. The fact that the other woman seemed to mean those words surprised Asami. She had just started to acclimate to the hostile glares coming from everyone else in the rebel base, only to encounter someone who seemed genuinely friendly, in spite of the fact that Asami had just interrupted her at a lousy time.

The other woman hadn’t gotten up from the bed, but that didn’t stop her penetrating green eyes from raking over Asami’s body. It was a gaze Asami found herself returning, intrigued by what she saw. The woman definitely looked harder than Korra. Judging by the eyeful Asami had gotten before she put her shirt back on, Korra was quite well built as well, but there was something cute, almost innocent, about her face. This woman, by contrast, was all sinewy muscle and angular planes, attractive as well, but in a more dangerous way.

Korra must have noticed them studying one another because she said, “This is Kuvira. Sorry, but she’s not always the friendliest.”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Asami said. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you two.”

Kuvira let out an amused snort. “We’ll live. Now, is there something we can do for you?”

Her words were accompanied with a brash smile, and Asami swallowed before answering. “I guess. At least if you know where there’s an empty room I can sleep in.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” Korra said. “We’re actually new here too.”

 _So that’s why she’s being so friendly. She doesn’t realize I’m the enemy._ Asami had no desire to correct Korra’s misperception. Though it might have had a strange beginning, this had been a friendly moment at the end of a very screwed-up day. Explaining who she really was would only spoil that, so she said, “I suppose I’ll just have to find one myself.”

“Well it was nice to meet you,” Korra told her. “And good luck finding a room.”

Kuvira gave her a final grin. “Indeed. Perhaps we’ll run into each other later on.”

With a nod, Asami backed out of the room and into the hallway. There were more doorways covered by curtains for her to check out, though she made sure to listen more carefully now before entering.

A few doors down, the quiet encouraged her to try her luck once more, and when she found the room empty, she let out a relieved sigh. The thin mattress sitting atop its stone platform wasn’t much, but tired as she was, it looked as good as her four-poster bed back home.

Kicking off her boots, Asami lay down and rested her head on the slim pillow. She needed rest if she was going to be sharp for whatever might be ahead but in spite of her fatigue, it didn’t come easily. There was too much going on, and her brain wasn’t willing to let her sleep until she thought it through.

As Asami saw it, she had two choices. One, Opal had presented to her earlier: bide her time, work for the resistance, and hope the Fire Nation found this place. Certainly, her father wouldn’t give up on her, and General Li would have to help as well, to save face over having let her get kidnapped in the first place if nothing else.

And yet, she didn’t want to rely on others to save her. They might fail, they might take years to arrive, and they might get her killed when they stormed the base. So, if she wasn’t going to sit on her butt waiting for a rescue, that left escape.

_But who is going to open that door? Everyone here hates me… Well, almost everyone._

Asami’s thoughts went back to the two women she’d just met, replaying their conversation in her mind. Korra looked as if she was from the Southern Water Tribe, but Kuvira seemed local, which meant she might be an earth bender. _And whatever her relationship with Korra, she was definitely giving you a good, long look, and she liked what she saw._

Not that Asami had minded. Indeed, there was something fascinating about Kuvira’s boldness, and Korra’s as well. Romances between two women weren’t as taboo as they had once been in the Fire Nation. After she took the throne, Azula had repealed Fire Lord Sozin’s decree criminalizing them, and once she roasted the first few people she’d caught criticizing that decision, everyone else kept their thoughts on the matter to themselves. No one wanted to be on the wrong end of an Agni Kai with the Phoenix Queen, after all.

And yet, attitudes changed slowly, especially among the senior members of the aristocracy. They had to keep their disapproval quiet, but it was still there, and as the only daughter of a nouveau riche industrialist, Asami had found it easier to not discuss the full range of her attractions. Even if it hadn’t presented a possible opportunity, it felt remarkable for her to meet two women who seemed so unconcerned by such things.

_I just have to figure out how to stop them from hating me once someone tells them who I really am._

***

Korra laughed as she walked back over to the bed. “So, did you have fun flirting with the new girl?”

That comment earned her a roll of Kuvira’s eyes. “Me flirting? _I_ wasn’t the one who hopped out of bed to go make nice.” For a moment, Korra thought she was looking at another flare-up of Kuvira’s jealousy, but then the earth bender grinned. “Not that I blame you. She was gorgeous.”

“As opposed to Mako?” Korra teased. “I’m guessing by your reaction he didn’t do it for you.”

Kuvira snorted. “Not in the least. Frankly, I’m a little surprised you went there.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Kuvira’s eyes narrowed in obvious confusion before Korra added, “You two have the same eyebrows.”

For a moment, Kuvira seemed taken aback and Korra wondered if she’d said the wrong thing. Then Kuvira threw back her head and laughed. “Eyebrows? It wouldn’t have been my first thought, but you might have a point.”

“Why, thank you. But seriously, am I right that you only like women?”

“You are.” Kuvira reached up and tugged on the drawstrings of Korra’s pants in an effort to draw her closer. Korra was happy to go along with the unspoken request, settling down on top of the earth bender. Kuvira hands crept up her sides, and she purred, “We’re much nicer, don’t you think?”

Korra chuckled. “I’m not sure _nice_ is exactly how I’d describe you.”

One of those thick eyebrows rose. “Oh, really. Maybe I should show you how _nice_ I can be.”

“Maybe you should.”

Kuvira’s hand caught the back of Korra’s head, pulling her into a kiss. Even while it opened up, Korra cupped a still-bare breast and squeezed, making Kuvira groan into her mouth. She rolled the stiff nipple between two fingers, leaving Kuvira gasping by the time Korra drew back. The earth bender didn’t let that slow her down though. Her other hand grabbed Korra’s rear, flipping her onto her back with a single, strong motion.

“I think I had a better view a minute ago,” she growled hungrily.

“Then lets fix that.”

Korra reached down to yank her shirt over her head and before it was even off, Kuvira was unwinding her breast band. “These _are_ nice,” she commented as she finished.

Her fingertips brushed over the stiff nipples and Korra panted, “Glad you like them.” Kuvira’s cockiness was well earned, her touches deft while she started nibbling at Korra’s neck. As she did, Korra caressed the strong muscles of Kuvira’s back, feeling the tension bunched up there. Kuvira always seemed on edge, constantly expecting conflict. It wasn’t surprising, but it reinforced Korra’s desire to bring her lover pleasure, and with it, perhaps a little peace.

Right then, though, it was Kuvira who was pleasuring her. Her teeth grazed Korra’s earlobe, while her other hand crept up the water bender’s thigh. Korra spread her legs, inviting Kuvira to cup her sex. She was rewarded with a little squeeze and Korra groaned.

_Maybe Kuvira isn’t the only one who needs some relief._

The pressure of Kuvira’s hand was nice, but there were still too many layers between them. Korra undid the drawstrings of her pants, and Kuvira took the hint, moving her hand beneath both them and Korra’s underwear. She was already wet when Kuvira slid through her slick folds, but after a few delicious passes across her clit, Korra stopped her lover with a breathless, “Wait.”

Kuvira did as she’d been told, leaving Korra’s clit to tremble beneath stilled fingers. “Is something wrong? You seem ready.”

“I am. I just…” She offered up her most winning smile. “I was hoping for your mouth.” Uncertainty flashed unexpectedly across Kuvira’s face and Korra added, “Come on. I did it for you last time.”

Kuvira’s brow furrowed, and Korra was about to say that the earth bender’s hand would be fine too. Before she could, though, Kuvira nodded. “You’re right. Fair’s fair.”

“Thank you.” She brushed aside a lock of Kuvira’s hair that had fallen across her face and leaned forward for a kiss, this one softer than before. “And I’ll definitely make it worth your while afterwards.”

“No doubt.”

Korra leaned back against the wall, trying to give Kuvira more room to work on the small bed they had to share. The stone wasn’t especially comfortable, but soon enough, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Kuvira’s lips slid over her abdomen, scattering kisses across it on her way down. Soon enough, her fingers hooked beneath Korra’s waistband and with a rough tug, she yanked them off, taking Korra’s underwear along with them.

Kuvira licked her lips. “My aren’t you wet.” The question was meant to tease, but there was an edge in her voice, making Korra feel as if she needed the right answer.

“For you.” It was the truth, and if Kuvira was feeling insecure for some reason, Korra was happy to reassure her.

“That’s what I thought.”

Kuvira slid further down, positioning herself between Korra’s spread legs. It was a tight fit on the small bed, but she made it work, her legs hanging off the edge as her head dipped down. She began to plant nipping kisses along the soft skin of Korra’s inner thighs, and Korra gasped. There had been too many stresses and too many distractions today; now, she just wanted to enjoy this.

Rough fingers grasped her thighs even as Kuvira’s tongue found its mark. Korra groaned at the wet pressure against her opening, her hips rolling greedily in an attempt to deepen the penetration. They didn’t move far though, held steady by Kuvira’s strong hands. It was clear the earth bender meant to control the tempo, and Korra was willing to let her do that, especially given how good this felt.

The stone wall against her back vanished, her focus dropping entirely between her legs. Kuvira ate her out with gusto, taking her fill before moving on to Korra’s clit. The hard point was aching for attention, making Korra moan at even the first flicks, and she was on the verge of pleading for more when Kuvira finally settled into a steadier rhythm. Even with Kuvira keeping her in place, the muscles in her legs twitched with every stroke, and Korra had to fight back the urge to scream.

She wasn’t successful for long. One of Kuvira’s hands left her hip, and two fingers pressed against Korra’s opening, sliding easily into her slickness. The first cry they drew out was bad enough, but when those same fingers curled up against her front wall, she completely failed to muffle the next one.

The sound seemed to please Kuvira. The earth bender let out a pleased murmur around her clit, the vibrations pushing Korra rapidly toward the brink. Her hips were now able to rock back and forth in time with the thrusts and her hand brushed through the tangle of Kuvira’s dark hair.

“’S good, Vee,” she murmured. “So good.”

Kuvira’s mouth was too busy for her to reply, so instead she drew Korra’s clit in deeper and sucked hard. The added pressure made Korra cry out again, but this time, she managed to bite down on her lip, muffling at least some of the noise. Her other hand pressed against the wall, trying to brace herself against the building pleasure.

It was the combination of a strong thrust of Kuvira’s fingers, and a deft flick of her tongue that did the trick. Korra let out a long groan as her inner muscles clenched down and a rush of her wetness spilled out onto Kuvira’s hand. All of the tension seemed to drain out of her, replaced with waves of pleasure that washed though her whole body.

Even while Korra rode out her climax, Kuvira let her clit slip free as she wriggled her way up to the head of the bed. Her fingers she kept in place though, making little thrusts as she captured Korra’s lips with her own.   They kissed hard and deep, Korra moaning out the last of her bliss before slumping, spent, onto the thin mattress.

She was still gasping when she saw Kuvira grinning down at her. Her smirk was somewhere between irritating and arousing when she said, “Now that wasn’t too hard, now was it?”

“Never said it would be,” Korra panted. “And you were great, even if you took a little convincing.” At the reminder of her earlier hesitation, Kuvira looked somehow bashful once more, and Korra continued, “But it was fun for you too, right?”

“It was fine,” Kuvira said too quickly, “I’m just eager for you to make good on your earlier promise.”

In some ways, it seemed as if it had been more than fine. Kuvira’s skin was flushed, and her eyes spoke of intense hunger, but Korra couldn’t shake the feeling there was more going on with her lover.

Sooner or later, she’d want to find out what it was, but that could wait. Right now, Kuvira looked delicious, and as she’d just been reminded, Korra had promises to keep. She leaned in closer, burying her face in Kuvira’s dark hair while her hand cupped a bare breast. “Well then,” she said in-between kisses along the side of Kuvira’s neck, “I guess I’d better get started.”


	12. Chapter 12

General Li was afraid. He was doing a reasonably effective job of hiding it behind a mask of aristocratic coolness, but P’Li was not deceived. She knew all about other people’s fear. A fire bender was dangerous enough, but combustion benders like her were rare, lethal weapons that terrified almost everyone who came in contact with them.

“As I explained to her majesty in my telegram, the city is fully under my control,” Li continued, speaking too quickly to be truly confident. “The incident in the square was an isolated one, regrettable yes, but hardly indicative of the true state of the…”

P’Li’s eyes narrowed. She had no interest in listening to this man’s self-justifications or in protecting his ego in front of the other local officials assembled for this meeting. “Then where is Hiroshi Sato’s daughter?”

Li took a step back, retreating further behind the safety of a desk that didn’t actually offer any. “Regrettably, she has not yet been found, but I assure you that my men are following several good leads, and I have every hope that she will soon be found safely. And when she is, those responsible for her kidnapping will be punished with the utmost severity.”

“I am not interested in what you hope will happen and neither is the Phoenix Queen.” P’Li raised a finger and one of the silent, black-clad figures who stood at the back of the room stepped crisply to her side, handing her a scroll case. She opened it, drawing out a parchment which she passed to Li without comment.

The general broke the seal and P’Li enjoyed watching his face as he read the paper’s contents. His eyes narrowed and she could see fear, anger, and resignation rapidly pass across them. He was too well-schooled to let his mask stay off for long though, and soon enough, he looked up at her with something approaching a restrained dignity. “Of course, if my queen wishes for you to have the command here, then so be it. My men are at your disposal for as long as you require them.”

P’Li rewarded him with the smallest of nods. “I had no doubt as to your obedience.” _At least as long as your fear is greater than your pride._ “It is your competence, or rather its lack which troubles me.”

Li seemed to consider objecting to that before a sharp look from her killed that idea, and she continued, “Your use of poorly aimed terror has been unproductive thus far. All it has done is incite anger, and convince many people that they have nothing to lose by embracing the slim hope that the rebels offer them. It is turning into a downward spiral, and if resistance becomes more entrenched, I will have no choice but to raze the city and dispose of its inhabitants.”

Across the room, the color was draining rapidly from Governor Aiko’s face. “Surely, her majesty cannot actually be considering so drastic a solution…”

“Surely, you know better than to question me.” The governor retreated back into her corner even faster than Li had. She was less bombastic than the general, but hardly more competent in P’Li’s estimation. “Not yet. This region is too economically valuable to destroy without at least attempting a more refined approach. But make no mistake; I will not allow the disease of rebellion to spread beyond Gaoling, no matter the price.”

“Nor should you,” Li said with a contemptuous toss of his head, adjusting himself to the current realities with the speed of a practiced courtier. “But how do you intend to locate Miss Sato? We still haven’t found anyone who knows where these rebel snakes are hiding.”

 _I thought you had many good leads,_ P’Li thought. Li’s earlier optimism seemed to have vanished along with his responsibility for the situation. “By using your failure to my advantage. The rebels struck you at the execution. You attempted to hit back at them without success. Now, they believe you are incompetent. This will make it easier to lure them into a trap.”

“I… see…” Li said slowly, unwilling to openly criticize her, but clearly unhappy with her characterization of events thus far. “Well, as I said, we are at your disposal, my lady.”

“I will tell you what I require of your men once the details of my operation have been worked out,” P’Li said harshly. “And you will simply address me as P’Li. I am no lady.” _No, I am a servant of my queen’s will._ The queen who had rescued her from those who saw her as a freak. The queen who had given her power and purpose and trust. The queen whom she had failed but once. _And never again._

***

“’Mm. ‘S good stew,” Korra mumbled, or at least that’s what she meant to say. Her mouth was rather full of the of the aforementioned stew at the moment. It was hearty and hot, filled with chunks of meat and vegetables, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop eating long enough to talk more clearly.

Across the stone table, Lin watched her and Kuvira eat with her usual stony expression. By his chief’s side, Mako was easier to read; his discomfort at seeing her and Kuvira sitting together, smelling faintly of sex, was not well concealed.

For several seconds, nothing but the sounds of their slurping filled the room, until Lin finally responded. “I’m glad you like it,” she said dryly. “But now we need to discuss our next move.”

Kuvira looked up from her stew and met Lin’s eyes. The two of them seemed equally, and thoroughly, unyielding, and Korra found herself wondering who would win if it came to a fight. “I’m not sure what you imagine that move is. I know my escape proved inconvenient, but that’s all the more reason Korra and I should be on our way as soon as possible. The sooner we’re out of the area, the sooner the heat we created can die down and you can get back to your business.”

“If it was just you involved, I would agree,” Lin said. “But I want to know more about your rescuer.”

Korra looked up from her now-empty bowl, brushing away the trickle of broth still on her chin. “Me? What about me?”

Lin folded her hands and turning her suspicious gaze to Korra. “Mako told me that you two met about a year ago in the slums of Ba Sing Se.”

“Yeah. I was on the run from some bounty hunters and Mako helped me lose them. We, uh, spent a couple of months together before I decided it was a good idea to move on.”

“And the reason you were on the run in the first place is because you’re a water bender, correct?”

Korra shot Mako a disapproving glare. Her ex was one of the few people she’d told her secret to, and she wasn’t happy he’d shared it with Lin. Still, there was no point in denying the truth now, so she said, “I am. I made a dumb mistake and used my bending to help a bunch of peasants who were being harassed by Fire Nation soldiers. If you worried about that, though, don’t. I got rid of whoever was on my tail a long time ago.”

“In my opinion, that’s all the more reason we should leave immediately,” Kuvira interjected. “We don’t want the Fire Nation to get more of your scent then they already have.”

“No we don’t, but..” Lin paused, seeming uncharacteristically hesitant. “How old are you, Korra?”

“Huh?” Korra’s brow furrowed. “What does that matter?”

Lin slowly drummed her fingers on the table. “I’m not sure that it does, but could you please answer the question anyway.”

“Eighteen. No, wait. Nineteen. I kinda forgot about my last birthday.” Korra winced internally. She could remember vividly so many of her earlier birthdays, the little celebrations her parents staged with the handful of other Southern Water Tribe members who’d lived with them. The fact that the last one had passed, unremarked, alone on the road was another reminder of how much she’d lost since then.

 _Hey_ , she told herself. _Maybe things are looking up now. I bet Kuvira would help you celebrate._

“I see.” Lin continued to seem distracted, as if she was working something out in her head. After an uncomfortable moment, she continued, “I’m going to ask you two to remain here with us for a few days while I make some inquiries. I know it’s an imposition, but in the meantime we’ll be happy to offer you food and shelter, as well as some warmer clothing,” she added, nodding her head in Kuvira’s direction.

“I don’t know,” Korra said. “I really should get going. There may be other water benders out there who need my help, and I’m no use to them cooped up in here.”

“What I’m looking into might aid you in locating them,” Lin said. “So, just give me the few days.”

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I you want us to stay, perhaps you should tell us what exactly is going on here.”

Lin shook her head. “It’s really too soon to say, and I don’t want to stir things up in case I’m wrong.”

“Come on, Korra, please,” Mako implored. “Even if you’re still mad at me, you can trust Lin. If she says this is important, then I’m sure it is.”

In the face of their combined pressure, Korra through up her hands. Mako had pissed her off pretty royally at the end of their relationship, but she did have faith that he wouldn’t be involved in anything truly sinister. “Fine. I guess a few days won’t change anything.” She turned to Kuvira, who was in the process of sighing deeply, and gave her an encouraging smile. “It won’t be so bad, Vee. I mean, we can’t really complain about sleeping indoors and eating some more real food, can we?”

Kuvira shrugged. “All right. If you want, I suppose I can deal with a few days here.”

***

_Oh look, it’s yet another stone corridor._

Kuvira rolled her eyes at the sameness of the rebel base. Back in their room, Korra was fast asleep, drooling slightly on the pillow, but Kuvira hadn’t drifted off so easily. A restlessness tugged at her spirit, leaving her to wander around in search of breathing space. She’d already spent enough time in catacombs like these in her life, and she wished there was sky overhead, not rock.

_And yet you’re still staying._

Technically, Kuvira could say that it hadn’t been her choice. In exchange for her freedom, she’d agreed to join Korra’s quest to find more water benders, so it was only right that she followed the other woman’s lead on this.

_That doesn’t mean you’re her slave. Korra wouldn’t try to hold you if you really wanted to leave._

But she hadn’t considered walking out, or even threatening to do so. It was time to admit that however casually she had decided to sleep with Korra on the day of her escape, this was turning into something more. There was just something about Korra, a charm and vivaciousness that was fast melting away Kuvira’s reluctance to attach herself to someone else.

_At least the feeling seems to be reciprocal. Isn’t that right, Vee?_

Kuvira chuckled softly to herself. The first time Korra had used the nickname, Kuvira had been rather distracted, but after Korra had repeated it during the meeting, Kuvira had decided she liked it. Or at least that it was better than “The Great Uniter.”

Trying to shake off her own sentimentality, Kuvira took a moment to consider her surroundings instead. The tunnels might have been monotonous, but at least they were well-designed. An electrical system had been set up to supply light, and as she walked, she could see ventilation shafts bent out of the ceiling, probably leading to camouflaged holes on the mountain’s surface.

It was a tribute to the practical skills of its creators, a number of whom she’d passed on her walk. She’d ignored all of them until around a corner, she heard a woman’s voice say, “I don’t think it was a good idea to bring that fucker in here.”

Kuvira’s eyebrow raised and she walked around the corner to find a short but well-built man talking with the gangly woman she assumed had just spoken.

Both turned their heads at her approach, and Kuvira snapped, “What fucker are you talking about?”

Something in her eyes must have served as a warning because the man sounded properly sheepish when he said, “Oh, um, she didn’t mean you.”

Kuvira cocked her head dangerously. “Maybe you meant my friend, then.”

The woman held up her hands defensively. “No, no. We’ve got no problem with either of you. We were talking about that Fire Nation bitch the chief brought in yesterday.”

Now Kuvira was confused. Mako was apparently Fire Nation by ancestry but he seemed too well-established with the rebels to be the person they were complaining about. “I’m sorry,” she said more softly, slightly regretting her earlier harshness now that she realized they weren’t talking about her. “I don’t know who you mean.”

“It’s okay,” then man told her. “You’re new here, right? That gladiator who escaped.”

“I am.” She extended a hand. “Kuvira.”

The man took it. “I’m Aigu, and this is Yan.”

After a brief shake, Kuvira pulled back. “So, who is this Fire Nation person anyway?”

“She’s that big-shot’s daughter,” Aigu told her. “You know, Sato. Her father runs Future Industries. It’s one of the largest corporations in the Fire Nation.”

“Sato?” Kuvira’s brow furrowed. “Asami Sato? I met her earlier. She seemed perfectly pleasant.”

“Well, she probably thinks it’s smart to act that way for now,” Yan said. “She’s not exactly a new recruit. The chief grabbed her up to help us, and if Sato doesn’t cooperate…” She made a slashing motion across her throat. “I still think it’s a bad idea, though. Either she’ll end up sabotaging something, or her daddy will send his goons looking for her. We’ve got enough heat on us as it is.”

Aigu shook his head. “I dunno. We could use all the help we can get, even if it’s unwilling help.”

As they argued, Kuvira said nothing, but her mind was racing. _Kidnapping the daughter of the head of Future Industries… Spirits, these idiots really are going to get themselves killed, and I’ve got to figure out a way to make sure they don’t take Korra and I down with them._


	13. Chapter 13

Asami sighed heavily as she set her soldering iron down on the workbench and pulled off her thick gloves. She could practically _feel_ the glare of the rebel assigned to watch her work. He hadn’t bothered to give Asami his name, so she’d mentally decided to call him the Frowner, since that seemed to be his default expression, at least when dealing with her.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, the question reeking of suspicion.

Asami wiped a line of sweat off of her brow. “I’m done. I’ve been working all day, and I need get some food and sleep. Otherwise I’m going to start making mistakes, and neither of us wants that, especially when I’m trying to get _your_ weapons working.”

She could see in the Frowner’s eyes that he didn’t want to believe her, but she was speaking enough sense that he reluctantly nodded. “Fine. Let’s go.”

After she stood up, it took Asami a minute to stretch the kinks out of her limbs, and the Frowner glared at her the entire time. Nor was he alone. As they walked through the base’s corridors, Asami could feel more pairs of eyes moving over her.

By itself, being watched was nothing new. She’d been an object of envy because of her father’s wealth, disdain because of his low birth, and desire because of her own beauty, but this was different. Eventually, she supposed she might get used to stares of hatred, but for now, they still made her skin crawl.

Nor did things improve at their destination. The rebels ate communally in a long hall, like the kind found in a school, but though there were plenty of people seated at the stone tables for their evening meal, none of them seemed eager to sit near her. Even the Frowner pealed off to sit with his friends as soon as they arrived, leaving Asami to pick at her bowl of rice and strip of unidentified meat alone.

She was half-way to deciding it was in fact poorly seasoned pork when she saw a familiar face. There was no mistaking the only Water Tribe member in the base, especially when she was walking toward Asami’s lonely table, her own meal in hand.

“Hey there, Asami. Mind if I sit down?”

Korra sounded more cautious than she had the day before, but there was none of the other rebels raw hostility in her voice, so Asami offered a tired smile, and said, “Go ahead.”

Korra settled down on the bench opposite Asami and immediately dug into her food. “’S good, right?” she muttered in-between generous mouthfuls.

Asami didn’t agree, but she appreciated Korra’s gusto none the less. The woman attacked the bowl as if she hadn’t had a decent meal in ages, and her enthusiasm was contagious, inspiring Asami to take a few more bites of her own food. Even if it wasn’t up to her standards, she did need to keep her strength up.

Only after Korra had finished off the meat and most of the rice did she look back up at Asami. “So, Kuvira told me that you were Fire Nation, and that the resistance kidnapped you to help them build weapons.”

Asami blinked hard. She had assumed from Korra’s friendly attitude that she still didn’t know the truth, but that clearly wasn’t the case. _So, why…_ “I am,” she said carefully. “But that doesn’t seem to bother you.”

Korra scrapped up a bit of the rice left at the bottom of her bowl. “Well, I don’t like the Fire Nation, but that doesn’t mean I can’t like you. You were nice when we met yesterday, and it seemed like you could use the company.”

“I suppose I could.” As suspicious as Asami was inclined to be, there didn’t seem to be any deceit in Korra. _But I still need to know more about her motives before I can trust her._ “When we met, you said you were new here. Are you one of the rebels or just a guest?”

Korra shrugged. “That second one. Kuvira was a gladiator before I helped her to escape, and apparently that really pissed off the Fire Nation, so the resistance wanted to talk to us.”

 _They were the ones who started all of this?_    Asami chided herself for her blindness. She should have put the pieces together when she met the two women the previous day; after all, she knew the name of the escaped gladiator was Kuvira. But she’d been too tired and too overwhelmed by everything that had happened to make the connection. _Not to mention that I was busy looking at the two them with their shirts off._

“I see.” Asami took another bite of the pork, chewing slowly while she decided to ask the next logical question. “So, are you and Kuvira their prisoners too?”

“Nah. They don’t want us to leave, but they’re not making us stay either. We agreed to stick around while Lin figures some stuff out.”

Asami tried not to let her disappointment show; fellow captives might’ve been more willing to help her escape. Before she could decide what to say next though, the point became moot. Striding toward their table with a sour expression on her face was Kuvira.

Korra didn’t seem to notice her lover’s foul mood. “Hey there, Vee,” she said brightly. “I thought you were going to nap forever. But I guess that’s what you get for being up half of last night wandering around…”

Kuvira wasn’t amused. “What’re you doing with this fucking sparkler?” she growled.

“Just chatting.” Korra didn’t try to match Kuvira’s anger, but she didn’t sound apologetic either. “Is that a problem?”

“Did you not hear what I told you this morning, Korra? She’s Fire Nation.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kuvira’s body tensed, and Asami could see the rage coiled in her every muscle. “Well, did you know that after you broke me out, those assholes starting rounding people up and burning them alive in the middle of Gaoling.”

Korra’s eyes widened, and shock there bothered Asami more than she’d expected. She barely managed to mumble, “That wasn’t my operation.”

“No, but you were there, weren’t you?” Kuvira demanded. “That’s where the rebels grabbed you up. Sitting in the front row, a guest of honor at that horror show.”

 _Guest of honor?!_ The accusation helped Asami to find her voice. She rose to look Kuvira in the eye and snapped back, “Yes, I was there. But I didn’t approve. It was appalling. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is like General Li, and you shouldn’t go around assuming that we are.”

By now, the entire mess had turned in their direction, listening in as Kuvira snarled, “Oh really. So, you’re telling me that you don’t believe in the Fire Nation’s tyranny? Why don’t you remind me what your daddy’s company builds? They make the weapons that the Phoenix Queen uses to oppress the whole world, don’t they?”

“That’s just my father,” Asami stammered, but the words sounded hollow even to her. She couldn’t believe in the terrorism of these rebels, and yet after what she had seen on that stage, she couldn’t condemn them the way she once would’ve.

Kuvira wasn’t slow to pounce on her hesitation. “And I bet you were quick to denounce him,” she continued, all blistering sarcasm. “That’s why you left behind your cushy mansion to come here and fight for the freedom of the Earth Kingdom. No, wait, that doesn’t sound right at all.”

All around her, Asami could hear hostile murmurs building in the crowd, and for the first time since her arrival at the base, her fear for her own safety became imminent. Lin might want her alive, but it seemed as if many of the rebels would rather stick her head on a spear right now, and with Kuvira inciting them…

And then everyone’s heads turned at the sight of a pair of newcomers rushing toward them. One of them was Opal, followed by the round-faced man she had kissed in the car two days earlier.

Opal might have been slight, but there was something formidable about her presence when she was angry, and when she demanded, “What the hell is going on here?” everyone else quieted down.

Almost everyone. “I was just explaining some things to this Fire Nation cow,” Kuvira replied, not sounding intimidated in the least.

Many of the assembled rebels cheered or offered encouragement at the insult, but not Korra. She threw up her hands and gave Kuvira an exasperated pout.   “Come on, Vee. Don’t be an asshole.”

Kuvira’s mouth opened but before she could speak, Opal cut in. “Korra’s right. Asami is helping us right now. Until that’s not the case, she’s going to be treated with respect, and anybody who doesn’t like that decision can take it up with Lin.”

The mention of their leader’s name seemed to cow the rebels, most of the crowd returning swiftly to their meals. Not Kuvira though. She shot pretty much everyone a disgusted glare and practically spat the words, “Fuck that,” before stomping out of the mess.

“I’m sorry about that,” Opal said, flashing an apologetic smile at Asami. It failed to be comforting. Though Asami was relieved that the immediate danger had passed, she remained troubled. By Kuvira’s savage hostility, yes, but it was more than that. Maybe it was the fatigue talking, but she couldn’t avoid the thought that the former gladiator had been right about an uncomfortable number of things.

***

As Kuvira stormed out, Korra stood and watched her leave in silence. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand the anger; on some level, she even shared it. And yet, it was hard for her to connect her hatred for the people who’d destroyed her family with the pleasant young woman standing in front of her in the mess hall. Whatever her background, Asami didn’t seem like the villain Kuvira was making her out to be, and it made Korra want to chew out Kuvira for being an jerk at the same time as she wanted to comfort her over the past that had kindled her rage.

She was still stuck in her conflicted feelings when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, accompanied by an excited, “Korra!”

Korra turned into the hug, wrapping her arms around the man giving it. Though things had ended acrimoniously with Mako, she had always liked his good-hearted brother. “It’s good to see you, Bolin. Mako told me you were out on some secret mission for the resistance.”

“Yeah, I just got back.” He released Korra so that he could smile in the direction of the slim, attractive girl he had come in trailing. “Opal and I were, uh, making up for lost time when we heard there was some problem down here in the mess.”

At the sound of her name, Opal turned around and gave Bolin a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry about that,” she said. “But I’m sure we’ll get some more alone time later. Meanwhile, if you and Korra want to catch up, I need to talk to Asami about a few things anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bolin said, and Korra joined him in at another table where they could speak more privately. As they sat down, she couldn’t avoid shooting a backward glance in Asami’s direction. The other woman was clearly distraught, her face blank as Opal began speaking to her.

 _It’s not your problem_. _Kuvira’s right. She’s part of the Fire Nation. Part of what’s wrong with the world._ And yet, it still bothered her.

Bolin, by contrast, didn’t seem to be troubled by anything. “Opal’s pretty great, huh?” he asked, upbeat as usual in spite of the fracas.

His enthusiasm was infectious, making Korra laugh. “I kinda just met her. She doesn’t seem like she messes around though.”

Bolin laughed along with her. “No way. She’s almost as scary as her aunt when she’s mad.”

“Her aunt?”

“Oh, right. You’re new here. Opal is Lin’s niece. You’ve met Lin, right?”

“Definitely.” Korra looked back over, giving Opal another appraisal. She didn’t resemble Lin that closely, but they did have the same green eyes, as well as a similar air of toughness. “She’s definitely pretty. Opal, I mean.”

“Yeah, she is.” Bolin got this big, goofy grin on his face, and Korra smiled too. When she’d known him –and well before, according to Mako –his romantic luck had been terrible. _Nice to see that’s changed._

“What about you?” Bolin asked. “Opal said that you and that Kuvira woman were…. Something?”

 _Something, huh? I guess I don’t know what to call it either._ “Pretty much. I know it’s kind of a change from Mako…”

“Nah, I could tell you guys were done,” Bolin said, seeming unperturbed that Korra had moved on from his brother to a woman.

“We really were.”

Bolin paused before he spoke again, drumming his fingers on the table. “Uh, Kuvira, though, she seemed kind of scary back there.”

Korra cocked her head, giving Bolin a skeptical look. “That’s not always a turn-off, at least not for you.”

An embarrassed blush crept up Bolin’s cheeks. “Uh, do you mean that girl with the knives we met at the grain warehouse? Because, yeah, that was kind of a bad idea.”

“I remember. But Kuvira’s not like that.” _I don’t think._ “It’s just… she was a slave for a long time, and she’s pretty ticked off at the people who did that to her. Not that I blame her. The Fire Nation has screwed us all over, and her more than most.”

Korra saw a rare flash of anger cross Bolin’s face. “Did you know they were going to burn Opal alive before we rescued her? And they didn’t even have proof she was in the resistance. They just thought she might be.”

“Ouch! So you get why Kuvira’s angry. She just needs…” Korra hesitated. “Okay, I don’t know what she needs yet. But in a lot of other ways she’s great. She’s tough, and she’s smart, and she has my back.” _Plus she’s really good in bed_ , though she decided not to say that part out loud.

“And she seemed pretty mad just now, so maybe you should go talk to her.”

“Yeah, probably.” Korra stood up from the table, giving Bolin a friendly rub on the shoulder before she left. “Besides, I should let you go be with your girl. With the world this screwed up, we’ve all got to be happy when we get the chance.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Vee! Hold up!”

In spite of the rage that had filled her ever since she left the mess, Kuvira did stop and turn around. Korra was speed-walking down the hallway toward her, her expression difficult to read. It wasn’t angry exactly, but it wasn’t apologetic either. It looked as if she was energized without being sure where to put that energy.

“What is it, Korra?”

Perhaps responding to the edge in Kuvira’s voice, Korra stopped a few meters in front of her, and threw up her hands. “What do you think it is? We need to talk about what just happened.”

On some level, Kuvira knew what she was about to say wasn’t entirely fair, but that didn’t make a difference. Her mouth was running ahead of her brain, driven by raw emotion. “You mean how you were drooling over that Fire Nation bitch?”

“Hey!” Korra’s mouth dropped open. “That is _not_ what I was doing! And besides, you were pretty ready to ogle her yesterday.”

“That’s before I knew what she was. The Fire Nation is the enemy, Korra, or do you forget that whenever one of them bats her smoky eyes at you?”

Korra took a stride closer, letting Kuvira feel the heat of her outrage. “I didn’t forget _anything_ , Kuvira!” she snapped. “The Fire Nation destroyed my family! They want to throw me in a cage just for being who I am! But that doesn’t mean I have to become the same kind of asshole. Asami wasn’t the one who killed my parents, and she wasn’t the one who kept you as a slave.”

“She’s still no good. We’re not talking about some peasant toiling in the fields, trying to feed herself. Her daddy’s company is a big part of their war machine and she’s his right hand.”

Korra took a deep breath, her anger seeming to ebb slightly. “I do see what you mean. And I’m not saying Asami’s perfect. But she’s also a woman who got kidnapped, threatened with death, and has everyone looking down on her. Maybe that’s something you can understand.”

Now it was Kuvira’s turn to sigh. As little as she liked to admit it, the parallel wasn’t entirely without merit. She took another step forward, closing the last of the distance between them, but not to get in Korra’s face. Instead, she put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder and managed a smile. “You have a good heart, Korra.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child, Kuvira.”

She gave Korra’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “I’m not. If you weren’t such a kind person, I’d be back in my cell, getting ready for my next fight, so trust me that I really do appreciate it.”

Now Korra did smile back, but she wasn’t entirely mollified. “Thanks. And I’m really glad that I rescued you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to agree with you about everything. I don’t see Asami as my enemy. I think she’s got a good heart too, and besides, Opal’s right. We’re better off trying to get her on our side then treating her like dirt.”

“And I think that the minute you start trusting her is the minute she’ll stab you in the back.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out which of us is right eventually, but in the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you weren’t a complete dickhead to her.”

Kuvira pulled back her hand as, seemingly of its own accord, it curled into a fist. Her eyes closed slowly, and she took a long breath, trying to center herself. It wasn’t easy. Anger had its claws in her, sunk deeper than she’d realized. It made her want to lash out at Korra again, to burn everything that had been building between them to the ground just to win this argument.

_And then what? Korra is all I have. I can’t drive her away just because I’m pissed off._

Slowly, she unclenched her fist and opened her eyes once again, just in time to see that a worried furrow had appeared on Korra’s brow. “Are you okay, Vee?” This time she was the one to reach out, rubbing Kuvira’s arm affectionately.

“I…” _If Korra sees what a mess I am, she’ll probably decide I’m not worth the bother._ “I’m fine.”

“Good. We need to settle this, but I wanted to end the fight, not make things worse.”

“I don’t want that either. And I can’t promise that I’ll like Asami, or trust her. But if you want me to back off, I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Korra put her arms around Kuvira.   The tension within Kuvira wasn’t entirely gone, but she still appreciated the gesture. Right now, Korra was here with her, and it would do. After all, it was far more than the nothing she’d had a few days ago.

***

“Come on, boss. Level with me.”

Instead of doing that, Lin fixed Mako with one of the stony stares she used to end conversations. It wasn’t the first time she’d focused it on Mako, and in the past, he’d always backed down quickly.

But not now. He stopped his pacing squarely in front of Lin’s desk, not looking away from her. “Look, I know you’re not telling me the whole truth. If this was just about what Korra did at the arena, we’d have sent her on her way already. That Kuvira woman was right; the last thing we need is the two of them bring down more heat on us than we already have.”

Lin folded her hands on the hard stone of her desktop. She respected Mako’s new-found backbone, but she didn’t need it right now. “I thought I made myself clear. I simply don’t have enough information to explain matters to you or anyone else at the moment.”

Mako’s thick eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. “What information? What could be so important about Korra?”

Though her face gave no sign of it, inwardly Lin sighed. She didn’t want to share her suspicions with anyone until she had proof. Hope was a fragile thing, especially for people facing the desperate odds the resistance did. If she gave it to them, and then had to dash it, her people’s spirits could break entirely.

“There’s nothing else to say,” she declared, but when she tried to end the conversation by turning to the stack of post-mission reports on her desk, Mako didn’t budge.

“You need to give me something,” he declared before softening his tone. “Look, I’m worried, boss. You’ve been making some decisions lately that are… well, maybe they’re bold, but they might also be rash. Hitting the Fire Nation harder than usual. Taking the Sato girl. And now, keeping a water bender and an escaped gladiator around. It seems like a lot of risks to take in a very short time, and I’m not the only one around here who thinks so. People are getting uneasy.”

_All right then. He’s not letting this go, and I can’t have a mutiny. Not now._

Lin stood, her hands pressing down against the desktop as she locked eyes with Mako. “Why am I taking these risks, Mako? Because we’re losing. Every year, more of the last free bits of world get crushed by the Fire Nation. Every year, the people get a little more used to the Phoenix Queen’s yoke, and a little further from remembering what it was like to rule themselves. If we don’t do something to shake things up _now_ then there’s going to be no tomorrow to save ourselves for.”

A part of Lin regretted her honesty as soon as she saw Mako’s face fall. He didn’t have the same irrepressible optimism as his brother, and Lin didn’t want to break him. “I didn’t think of it like that,” he said, shaking his head ruefully. “I mean, we’ve had some really good missions lately… the train robbery, the slaves we broke out of that labor camp….”

“Those were solid pieces of work. But in the big picture, they don’t matter. The world is slipping away from us, and that means I only have two options. I can run and hide like my sister, or I can stay here and risk everything. I’ve made my choice, but if you want a different one, I can tell you where to find Suyin. Otherwise, you need to back off and get everyone else on board.”

She was silently relieved when she saw Mako’s posture straighten. “I’m with you to the end,” he said, sounding almost military in the crispness of his answer. “And taking Asami does make sense. If we’re going to be running bigger operations, we’ll need someone like her to arm us. But what about Korra? How does she fit into the picture.”

Lin was still reluctant, but if she was going to trust Mako with the truth about their situation, she might as well give him all of it. She settled back down into her stone chair and motioned for Mako to take the one on the other side of her desk. He did, and she began, “Mako, what I’m going to tell you now can’t leave this room. There are a hundred ways that a rumor of this getting out can hurt us.”

“Of course, boss. You can trust me.”

It was the truth. Allowing a pair of outsiders like Mako and his brother into the resistance had been another risk, even if she’d decided it was one worth taking. Both were powerful, and in particular, having a fire bender on their side brought too many advantages to pass up. And her faith had been rewarded. Both Mako and Bolin proven their loyalty many times over.

“I think that Korra could be the new Avatar.”

This time, Mako’s face didn’t so much fall as twist itself in confusion. “What? The Avatar? But…” She said nothing, letting his brain catch up to this new information. “Isn’t the Avatar supposed to be able to bend all four elements? Korra is just a water bender. Besides, I think she would’ve told me…”

“She might not know,” Lin said calmly. “Long ago, before she left the resistance, my mother told me that an old friend of hers knew who the Avatar was. A Water Tribe girl, about the same age Korra is now, who’s identity was being kept secret even from her, for her own protection…”

“But you don’t know that it’s actually Korra?”

“No. Toph never told me her name.” _Either she didn’t know, or she did and that crotchety pain in the ass just didn’t want to give it to me. My people think I keep a lot of secrets; they have no idea what the last generation was like._ “That’s why I sent people to try and get a message to her. My mother knew the last Avatar; maybe she can tell us if Korra is really the one.”

Mako looked dazed. “Korra… wow.”

 _There’s that premature hope._ “But Korra’s hardly the only young female Water Bender, so as I said, I can’t be sure. Which is why it would be a mistake to raise expectations that she can’t meet. For now, no one can know what I just told you, not even Bolin.”

 _And even if it is her, her secret has to be kept close._ Aang had been forced to fight the Fire Nation when he was only a boy, and as a result, he had died in their cage. There was no way Lin would allow that to happen again. Cunning plans and new weapons weren’t going to be enough to win this war. If there was any hope, they would need the Avatar’s full strength, even if they had to wait for her to grow into it.

***

The cramped room wasn’t much to look at. The walls were bare stone, dim light came only from a solitary torch, and a crude metal table in one corner was the sole piece of furniture worth the name. But what hung at the room’s center was enough to make a thin smile spread across P’Li’s face all the same.

On the surface, the man was no more impressive than the room. He had a bland, unmemorable face, and his lack of a shirt revealed the kind of slightly underfed frame that was common among the peasants of the region. In his dark eyes, though, P’Li could see a hardness that suggested he was indeed what she had been waiting for.

One of those eyes was framed by a fresh, purple bruise, and she turned to the short, stout lieutenant who’s name she hadn’t bothered to learn. “Have you begun without me?”

“Uh, yes, Ma’am,” he said, the ridiculous mustache on his upper lip quivering as he spoke. “I’d hoped to be able to give you his full confession when you arrived. He, um, he hasn’t talked yet though.”

“But you’re certain that he has something to say?”

“Oh, certainly, Ma’am. There’s no doubt he’s one of the rebels. When they hit the round-up, our reinforcements were waiting, just as you instructed. Two of the scum were killed in the fighting, but we were able to capture the third man as he fled the scene.”

“I would have preferred more of them alive, but your performance was still adequate.” The lieutenant’s left eyebrow twitched, the man apparently undecided whether to be complimented or insulted, but P’Li didn’t care. “Now leave us. I want to be alone with the prisoner.”

The lieutenant scurried away, closing the heavy wood door behind him, and P’Li turned to face the hanging man. She had to give him credit for bravery; few people had the courage to meet her gaze, but this man did so with only a slight flinch. “I knew your people couldn’t resist the invitation forever,” she said. “As long as the local garrison kept making those sloppy random sweeps, you would think it was safe to bleed them a little more.”

“You may have caught me, but it won’t help you,” the man growled out of a mouth that P’Li could now see had blood in it. “I’d rather die than betray the resistance.”

“You won’t die,” P’Li said, her voice betraying no hint of emotion. “Not any time soon.” She walked over to the table, its surface covered in an array of the predictable, if crudely effective tools of the interrogator’s trade. “And before that happens, you _will_ tell me everything that you know. No matter how strong you may think you are, you’ll break. Eventually, everyone breaks.”


	15. Chapter 15

When Asami awoke, she didn’t feel particularly refreshed. The thin mattress had done little to stop the stone bed from pressing against her back, and her troubled mind had pulled her in and out of consciousness several times. Now, after what felt like hours laying in bed and failing to fall back asleep, she decided it was pointless. She might as well face the day, and whatever new aggravations it was going to bring.

_Assuming my estimation is right and it is daytime. I can’t tell for sure down here._

Opal had been good enough to supply her with a fresh set of clothes, which Asami now gathered up before heading out of her small room. She’d been told there were baths near the bottom of the rebel base, and after days without washing or changing, she felt an urgent need to locate them.

No one stopped her as she made her way through the halls. She could still feel the rebels’ hostility pressing against her, but after the previous day’s confrontation in the mess, they were at least somewhat more subtle in their suspicious glances.

_Would we act any differently if our positions were reversed? If Opal or Lin was the one rebel wandering around the Phoenix’s Queen’s court, would everyone at them glare like this?_

She supposed they would. And the courtiers Asami had grown up with hadn’t suffered the way so many of these rebels seem to have at the hands of the Fire Nation.

A few days ago, she would have said that suffering wasn’t her fault. Asami disapproved of some of the excesses the Fire Nation was responsible for, but she hadn’t connected them with her own work. It was engaging, and her father was the best man she knew. Surely, if there was something wrong with developing these remarkable new technologies, he wouldn’t have encouraged her to do it. Now, the issue felt far murkier. Her inventions could do terrible damage in the hands of a man like General Li.

The sound of water told Asami she was on the right track, and after a turn down another stone corridor, she found herself at entrance to the baths. There were separate facilities for men and women, indicated by signs bent into the rock, and Asami headed down the appropriate path.

At its end, she found a collection of small pools sunk into a cavernous stone chamber that looked less artificial than the rest of the base. There was steam coming off of the water, making Asami suspect that this was a naturally occurring hot spring rather than something the rebels had built. Indeed, it was probably why they chose this location in the first place _._ Earth benders could easily expand the base out as far as they needed to, well-supplied with water for their hidden forces.

It was early enough that there was only one other person in the baths, a slim woman with long, straight hair, and even she didn’t stay long. As soon as she saw Asami come in, she shot her a snide look and climbed out of the water, gathering her clothes and striding out with a studied disdain.

_Just as well. I didn’t really want company anyway._

Now safely alone, Asami wasted no time in undressing; jacket and pants, shirt and boots, and finally socks, bra and underwear forming a small pile on the stone floor. After days without changing, all of it seemed to cling uncomfortably to her skin, only sharpening her desire to get into the water.

She savored the descent though, letting the wet warmth slowly creep up her body as she eased into the pool. The heat felt cleansing, boiling away at least a little bit of the accumulated stress of the last few days, and by the time she was in up to her torso, Asami felt almost human again. She settled onto a ledge at one edge the pool, and for the next several minutes, she did her best to think of nothing at all. Just enjoying this brief respite was good enough.

Briefly. Asami’s eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps on the stone floor and she turned her head to see perhaps the last person she wanted to join her in the baths.

“Hello there, Sato.” Kuvira’s voice was flat, but not, Asami noticed, quite as venomous as it had been the day before.

“I suppose it’s better than ‘Fire Nation cow,’” she retorted with a touch of amusement, “But most people call me Asami.”

Kuvira snorted, and without further reply, she turned away and began to strip. Asami knew she should turn too. Gawking in a public bath was rude enough, but Kuvira was hardly an appropriate person to be starring at. And yet, all of Kuvira’s vitriol hadn’t fully banished the attraction Asami felt when they first met, and now, she couldn’t resist the opportunity to have a look.

Nor was she disappointed. Kuvira was in superb shape, and Asami was entranced as she watched ever more of the gladiator’s lean, yet powerfully muscled body being revealed. Toned legs, a strong back, a perfectly sculpted rear end… Heat entirely unrelated to the spring was pooling between Asami’s legs at the sight, and she had to suck in a pleased murmur to avoid giving away her appreciation.

And then she saw the scars. They hadn’t been immediately apparent through the steam, but once she noticed them, Asami’s eyes refused to go anywhere else. There had to be a half dozen she could see, starting with a long, mostly faded one on Kuvira’s left leg, and ending with a fresh, but smaller red mark on her right shoulder blade. Asami’s desire didn’t fade at the sight, but sympathy now joined it.

_How many matches in the arena must she have been forced into to get all of those? No wonder she’s angry._

Her eyes lingered too long. Abruptly, Kuvira turned back around and before Asami could look away, the gladiator realized what she’d been doing. She didn’t say anything at first, but Asami couldn’t miss the smug smile that appeared on her face, nor the little extra shake of her hips as she walked over to Asami’s pool, ignoring the fact that there were several empty ones also available.

“I guess you wouldn’t mind if I joined you.”

“I suppose not,” Asami muttered, but she slid over to the far side of the pool, trying to keep a least a bit of distance between them.

Kuvira slipped into the water, mercifully allowing it to cover most of her nakedness. For a long minute, neither of them spoke. Kuvira seemed to be enjoying the heat of the pool as much as Asami had, while Asami was too mortified to say anything. _What is wrong with me, looking at her like that?_ Kuvira clearly despised her, and now Asami had given the gladiator a perfect opening to torment her.

At last, Asami decided it was better not to wait for the inevitable attack, but rather try to head it off. “Listen, Kuvira,” she began, hesitant at first, “About yesterday… I was hoping that we could agree to a truce. You know I don’t want to be here, and from what Opal told me, you’re not thrilled about it either. Besides, soon enough you’ll be gone, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to make nice until then.”

Kuvira’s lips pursed. “I might not be here long, but of course…”

Her voice trailed off and Asami couldn’t resist stepping into the trap. “Of course what?”

That smirk was back. “Of course, now I’m not so sure you want me to go. And here I thought it was just Korra you were interested in...”

Asami desperately tried not to choke on her own tongue. The worst part was that Kuvira was right; as much as it galled Asami, she found both of the outlaws attractive. Korra at least seemed like a good person, while Kuvira was just…. Ugh. _If only her smugness wasn’t appealing_ _in some twisted way_.

“Well, don’t get too full of yourself,” Asami finally managed to retort. “I saw how you looked at me the first time we met.”

Sadly, her comeback failed to have the desired effect. “So? It’s not exactly a secret that you’re an attractive woman. Why should I be embarrassed that I noticed?”

“Then why should I?” Asami shot back, too angry to think about what she was saying very carefully.

“I never said you should. You’re the one who’s acting like she got caught stealing the Phoenix Queen’s crown just for taking a peek.”

“So you don’t care if I look too?!” Asami snapped, standing up in the pool without considering that in doing so, she was giving Kuvira a pretty good look of her own.

“Not at all.” Kuvira stood as well, leaving the two of them no more than a foot apart, close enough for Asami to practically feel Kuvira’s wet, naked body against hers, even as the gladiator’s eyes bored into her. For a single, mad moment, the twin urges to either slap Kuvira or kiss her spiked within Asami, warring with one another even as they both expressed the same burning desire to touch.

It was Kuvira who drew back from the precipice. One moment, she was right in Asami’s face, looking as if the same impulses Asami felt were at work in her, and the next, she was sitting back down on her side of the pool, shaking her head. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

Finally conscious of how exposed she was, Asami did the same. “I don’t want that either. Look, let’s just try being civil to each other and maybe…”

Asami never got a chance to finish her thought. A sudden roar filled her ears and she lurched further into the water as, all around them, the cavern shook. Her eyes shot upward, widening in horror as she saw a huge chunk of the ceiling breaking loose and crashing down toward her.

But it didn’t land. Halfway down, the rock simply stopped in midair before being tossed off to one side, and Asami saw Kuvira with her arms outstretched in a bending stance. “Come on, Sato, lets move,” she said coolly. “I think bath time is over.”

***

Korra rolled out of bed with a smile on her face and a charge in her body. Sure, the mattress wasn’t the best, but she’d take it over sleeping on a bedroll in the dirt any day of the week. She’d been a little disappointed to discover that Kuvira wasn’t still in the bed with her, but she could track the gladiator down easily enough.

_After some breakfast._

Another thing Korra could get used to was hot, reasonably fresh food, and she decided that a trip to the mess was in order before she worried about anything else. With any luck, Kuvira would be there anyway, or maybe Bolin, or Asami…   In spite of the previous day’s drama, she did want to talk more with the Fire Nation girl.

 _But that doesn’t mean that I’m_ _drooling over her._

Just because Asami was gorgeous, with those bedroom eyes, and long legs, and… Okay, maybe she was drooling a little bit. But there was no harm in looking, and besides, it wasn’t like she and Kuvira were exclusive. They’d only know each other a short while, and they hadn’t even said they were in a relationship. What was between them was definitely something, but was that something just being friends who enjoyed fucking, or did it go deeper?

That was a problem for another time though. First came food, which meant pants, so Korra gathered hers up from the other side of the room, where Kuvira had flung them the night before. Korra might not have been sure what this thing was, but it was definitely passionate, and if Kuvira was indeed at the mess, Korra was considering enticing her back for another round.

She wouldn’t get that chance. Korra was still the process of tugging her pants back on when the roof of the cavern began to shake, and all around her, the jarring sounds of stone crashing into stone could be heard.

“What the…” she mumbled, giving her pants a final yank into place before sticking her head out of her room. In the corridor, there was confusion everywhere, people yelling and running to and fro. One of them was Opal, and Korra stopped her with a hollered, “What’s going on?”

“I think we’re under attack!” Opal yelled back. “I’ve got to find Aunt Lin.”

 _An attack!? Oh Spirits, the Fire Nation’s found me. Or Kuvira. Or the rebel base._ On second thought, there were plenty of possibilities as to who’d led the enemy to their doorstep, and none of them mattered right now. “Do you know where Kuvira is?”

“I think I saw her heading toward the baths earlier.”

Without saying any more, Opal rushed past her, leaving Korra to head the opposite way. If the Fire Nation was really here, Korra had to run, but she wasn’t going to do it without Kuvira.

As she dashed down the base’s corridors, another crash shook the ground beneath her, and Korra barely managed to stay on her feet as chunks of rock crashed down, some almost hitting her. She didn’t know what the Fire Nation was doing, but it was clear that the place wasn’t going to last much longer if they kept it up.

Korra didn’t make it five more steps before another hunk of rock came loose, and this time, she wasn’t so lucky. The stone hit her in the head, and Korra’s vision swam. She instinctively clutched her hands to the wound, relieved not to find much blood there. She was more dazed than hurt, and after a few seconds to collect her bearings, she started running again.

She turned the next corner, only to be hit with another impact, this time not from a rock, but a woman running the other way. Both of them tumbled to the ground, with Korra landing on top. When she looked down, she saw that it was a damp, hastily dressed Asami laying beneath her.

“Funny meeting you here, Korra.”

Korra looked toward the source of those words to see an equally disheveled Kuvira standing above them. Her hands were upturned, and Korra realized that the ceiling above them wasn’t crumbling. Taking advantage of the temporary calm, Korra rolled back to her feet, offering Asami a hand.

Asami took it, giving Korra an appreciative nod as she sprang up beside her. “Do you know what’s happening, Korra?”

“Opal thinks we’re under attack,” Korra said, before turning to Kuvira. “I was looking for you.”

“Well, you found me,” Kuvira said. “Now let’s go. I can’t hold this place together forever.”

They began running toward the entrance to the base, but as they did, Korra sparred a glance back at Asami. She was keeping pace alongside them, but was she going the same way? After all, the Fire Nation would want something very different with Asami than with her, which meant the illusion that they could be friends might not last much longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus while I updated some other stories, but we are back in a big way.

They found Lin standing near the entrance to the base, conferring with Opal, Mako, and a couple of other rebels Kuvira didn’t recognize. The space around the group was an island of calm amidst the rock falls that had made the journey there so perilous. Several earthbenders including Bolin were stabilizing the nearby ceiling, letting Kuvira drop her arms and take a short break from her own efforts.

“What’s going on? Is it the Fire Nation?” Korra asked.

Lin turned around. “Korra. There you are. Yes, it’s the Fire Nation. They’ve got a small force stationed outside.”

“Including some pet earth benders to bring this place down on our heads, I’m guessing.” Kuvira practically spat the words. The Fire Nation was bad enough, but at least their soldiers were serving their country. The local traitors who aided them were beneath contempt.

“Even worse,” Opal replied. “One of them is a combustion bender.” Korra’s brow furrowed in confusion and Opal added, “It’s a rare type of Fire Bender who can create explosions with their mind. When Mako stuck his head outside to scout, she nearly blew him to pieces.”

Kuvira swallowed hard. Unlike Korra, she already knew what a combustion bender was. Before her time, there’d been a gladiator who possessed that talent, a man who fought under the name of The Terminus. Even now, the older fighters trembled at the mere mention of his name, and from the stories they’d told Kuvira, she didn’t blame them.

“Then I guess it’s go time,” Korra said, pounding her open palm with her fist.

“No,” Lin said emphatically.   “Their force may be small, but if they came here looking for us, we have to assume they have a lot of strong benders with them. Most likely, this is a fight we can’t win.”

“So then we have to run,” Mako said. “Get as many people as we can find through the hidden tunnels on the other side of the base, and try to escape into the mountains.”

“If they don’t already know about that exit,” Opal pointed out. “And even if they don’t, the base might collapse before we can make it there.”

“There’s a reason I only told a handful of people about those tunnels,” Lin said. “But either way, it’s a risk we’ll have to take. The only problem is I doubt the Fire Nation is going to sit on their asses and assume we’re all dead if no one comes out the front. A few of us are going to have to create a distraction while everyone else escapes.”

Before anyone could comment on that, the combustion bender must have struck again because the walls shook, and Kuvira could see the earth benders straining to keep the increasingly fractured ceiling together. “This place isn’t gonna last much longer, boss,” Bolin said through gritted teeth. Kuvira raised her hands and added her strength to the other earth benders, but she could tell he was right. There was half a mountain above them, and it was pressing down harder by the second.

Lin’s face hardened beyond even its usual, determined expression as she made her decision. “Okay then. Mako and I will hold the fort here. Opal, you show Korra and Asami the escape tunnels while Kuvira and Bolin…”

Lin never finished her sentence. While others were trying to settle her fate, Asami had decided to take matters into her own hands, bolting toward of the mouth of the tunnel. Kuvira raised her hands to make the ground catch her, but at that moment, the combustion bender launched another attack. The tunnel shook and Kuvira lurched to one side, temporarily losing her grip on the earth.

She wasn’t the only one. The earth benders had finally lost their battle with the ceiling, and chunks of rock were now crashing down all around them. “I guess those secret tunnels are out,” Kuvira yelled to Korra, breaking for the entrance.

“Looks like we do this the hard way.” Korra ran after her, even as everyone else seemed to be coming to the same conclusion. A couple of dozen people were heading for the mouth of the tunnel, the earth benders trying to hold off the collapse for a few more precious seconds as they went.

They were not entirely successful. A pair of rebels to Kuvira’s left were buried beneath a huge hunk of the ceiling before they could get clear of the base, and a couple more disappeared into the collapse behind her. The rest of them emerged out onto the mountainside, the morning light revealing a small force stationed a couple of hundred feet away, on and around a nearby ridge line. Asami was about half-way to them by now, but she no longer mattered; only the enemy did.

They were a mixed group; about a dozen of them wore no regular uniform beyond identical black pants and armored vests, while the approximately thirty others accompanying them seemed to be regular Fire Nation army. At the group’s center stood a tall woman with dark hair tied back behind her prominent forehead in a ponytail.

“Surrender!” the woman called out, but the demand was essentially pro forma. All of them knew that if the rebels gave up, they were as a good as dead. Kuvira would rather take her chances fighting. Even if she died, she would die free.

***

As the world was blown to pieces, Asami threw herself to the ground. Both behind and in front of her, the rival benders were unleashing their power, sending torrents of flame and waves earth flying. Asami could feel the temperature around her rising as she crawled out of the line of fire, but fortunately, it seemed that no one was interested in attacking her. At this point, Asami had become an afterthought.

After she’d made it to what she hoped was a safer distance, Asami turned around, giving herself a better look at the battle. It took her a moment to adjust to the chaos, but once she did, she got the distinct sense things weren’t going well for the rebels. The gusts of fire heading toward them outnumbered the intercepting flows of earth, and the blasts of the combustion bender blew apart any attempt the rebels made at an organized stand.

 _P’Li_ , Asami remembered suddenly. _That’s who this must be._ The name had been spoken in hushed whispers around the court; she was the Phoenix Queen’s fist, deployed to destroy those who had really gotten on her bad side. _I suppose I should be flattered they sent her to find me._

And yet Asami didn’t feel any joy as she watched the Fire Nation’s forces press their attack. The rebels might have kidnapped her, but they hadn’t hurt her, and over the last few days, she had started to understand their point of view. Their tactics might have been wrong, but they had real grievances and they deserved better than to be mowed down like this.

But it didn’t matter what Asami wanted. The overwhelming might of the Fire Nation’s benders and the numbers of its soldiers were already starting to tell. She could see Mako holding off two fire benders as best he could, but being driven steadily backwards, unable to counterattack while defending against their combined power. Lin was fairing better, taking out two charging soldiers with thrown boulders, while Bolin was in even worse shape. By the time Asami picked him amidst the chaos, he was already down, with Opal trying to drag his unconscious body to the safety of a nearby outcropping.

And then were Korra and Kuvira. The two lovers were fighting back to back, holding off an impressive number of enemies with their combined strength. A lance of water from Korra struck a fire bender in the chest, while Kuvira raised a ring of earth to block the bursts of flame that came back at them from his fellows. But then P’Li struck again. A beam flew from the third eye in the center of her forehead and blasted the stone wall to pieces. Korra and Kuvira were thrown backwards, scampering in opposite directions in an attempt to avoid her next strike.

At least they had help. Lin had broken through the wave of soldiers she’d been facing off with and now she made straight for P’Li. One of the black-clad men tried to get in her way, but then something entirely unexpected happened. Even as fire appeared around his hands, Lin raised a fist, and the metal of the man’s uniform contracted, leaving him gasping for breath as his lungs were crushed.

 _That’s not possible_! Asami was no expert, but everyone knew that earth benders couldn’t move metal. But Lin obviously could. She took out another solider by bending the woman’s own spear into her chest, leaping over her body to reach the top of the ridge.

Her approach drew P’Li’s attention. The combustion bender spun around and a lethal beam leapt out of her forehead at Lin. Lin dove out of the way, but the explosion still caught her in its outer radius, sending her tumbling to the ground. She rolled up fast, but by the time she was on her feet, the enemy was already swarming. Her bending threw the first armored soldier away from her but a half dozen more took his place, and Asami lost sight of the rebel leader as she disappeared behind a wave of men.

***

As Lin was overwhelmed, Korra was already running, but not in her direction. Lin had known the truth: whatever slim chance they had of winning this battle would disappear if the combustion bender was allowed to keep blowing up everything in sight. Lin hadn’t managed to get the job done though, which meant Korra had to.

Between her and her target were more Fire Nation soldiers, but fortunately, Kuvira had her back. As three soldiers charged at Korra, their spears leveled, the earth beneath them splintered. Two of them were thrown from their feet and the third one was knocked off-balance enough that Korra was able to bum rush her. A shoulder thrown into the soldier’s chin slammed her to the ground, and Korra kept running.

At the base of the ridge stood a slim, black-clad man, and as Korra charged, he threw a burst of flame at her head. She met it with a torrent of water, and when the two elements met, they threw up a cloud of steam. The boiling water stung Korra’s skin as she ran through it, but it also camouflaged her advance effectively enough that when she emerged on top of him, the fire bender wasn’t ready. Korra’s fist collided with his face, and he staggered, allowing her to drop him easily enough with a follow-up kick to the stomach.

Korra started to dash up the ridge, but she wasn’t fast enough. The combustion bender saw her coming, and she fired a lethal beam straight at Korra. Korra threw herself out of the way, but even the outer edge of the blast was enough to send her tumbling back down the way she’d come, her ears ringing.

As Korra staggered back to her feet, Kuvira grabbed the earth beneath the combustion bender, but she wasn’t able to close it into a prison. Another of those black-garbed fire benders sent a wave of flame in her direction, and although Kuvira was able to block it with a hastily-raised stone barrier, her focus had been shifted.

But the combustion bender’s hadn’t. She fired once more, and this time, Kuvira was too distracted by the other attack to dodge effectively. The beam impacted the ground right next to her, catching Kuvira squarely in the blast radius. She was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion, landing a dozen feet away and then bouncing twice more on the hard earth before skidding to a stop, limp and still.

Korra froze. Some rational part of her brain was screaming at her to keep moving before the same thing happened to her, but she was too stunned to listen. She couldn’t tell if Kuvira was alive or dead, but it scarcely mattered. Even if she’d survived this attack, the Fire Nation would finish her off soon enough, and then Mako, and Bolin, and everyone else here as well. It was over. They’d already taken Korra’s family, and her people, and now they were going to claim her lover, her friends, and finally her life.

It was too much. For years, a rage had been building within Korra, growing stronger with every loss she’d suffered. She’d tried her best to hold it back, to preserve her own sanity in a mad world, but now, it was overwhelming. Her anger was exploding outward, flooding every part of her being with a strange energy. There was something within her trying to block it, she suddenly realized, something she hadn’t realized was there before. But whatever the barrier was, it couldn’t hold. Not anymore. As Korra starred down at Kuvira’s battered, burnt form, something deep within her finally broke.


	17. Chapter 17

Asami starred in horror as Kuvira’s body slid to a stop. It was only minutes earlier that Asami had wanted to slap the gladiator, but however angry she’d been with Kuvira, she hadn’t wanted this. Seeing her laying broken on the ground didn’t feel like revenge for the cruel things Kuvira had said to her, or the fitting punishment of a criminal who’d defied the Fire Nation. It just felt like more pointless pain.

And there was no one it seemed to hurt more than Korra. The water bender was just standing there, her eyes glassy, making no move to fight or escape as the Fire Nation’s forces closed in on her. She was utterly defenseless, and maybe that’s what made Asami react the way she did. Without considering her own safety, she leapt up from the depression she’d taken shelter in and dashed into the field of fire, waving her arms frantically. “Wait! Stop!”

Perhaps it was the sheer surprise caused by her reappearance, but at least for a moment, the fighting in the immediate area came to a halt. The few rebels still standing and the advancing Fire Nation soldiers both paused, starring at Asami as she positioned herself between the two sides.

P’Li fixed her with a glare that would have been terrifying if Asami was actually thinking about the consequences of what she was doing. “Miss Sato. Get out of the way. Now.”

Asami swallowed hard, her mind racing as she tried to come up with a plan. But she had nothing to offer beyond empty platitudes. “I can’t,” she protested. “This doesn’t have to end with more bloodshed. We can bring them in peacefully.”

From the outcropping where she had dragged Bolin, Opal yelled, “They’ll just kill us anyway, Asami,” but P’Li didn’t even make the offer.

“They had their chance,” she said icily before turning to a nearby pair of her black-clad warriors. “Take Miss Sato into custody but do not harm her unless she forces you to.”

The two men advanced towards Asami, even as the rest of rebels prepared to make a last, doomed stand. Asami dropped into a defensive stance of her own, but inside she had gone numb. Even more than she had when she’d first been kidnapped, she felt helpless. Her intelligence, her money, her connections; all of them were useless. There was nothing she could do to stop this unfolding horror.

***

Korra blinked, her head swiveling back and forth rapidly as she tried to figure out where she was. There was no land and no sky, no Fire Nation soldiers and no rebels here. In their place stood a boy, perhaps 12 or 13, skinny and bald, wearing orange and yellow clothes. That was unusual enough without accounting for the strangest part of his appearance: a glowing arrow running down the center of his forehead, its white light matching that which came from the boy’s eyes.

Looking past him, Korra could see more figures assembled, a vast formation of them stretching back into the mists of this bizarre place. They were both men and women, some old, some young, wearing every sort of clothing imaginable, and all of them had that same glow in their eyes as they regarded Korra.

“Who are you?” she demanded. These people were utterly strange, and yet familiar at the same time, like old friends she’d never met.

It was the boy who answered her. “We are the Avatars who came before you.”

 _The Avatars who came before_ me _!?_ Korra’s mouth dropped open. “Do you mean…”

“Yes.” It was an old man wearing the robes of a Fire Nation aristocrat who spoke this time. “You are the Avatar, Korra.”

“But how is that possible?” she stammered, trying to wrap her mind around the breadth of his statement. “I mean, why didn’t I know? Where have you been all these years?”

Now it was a women with the same bald head and glowing tattoo as the boy who answered her. “We have always been here. It was you who could not hear our voices.”

It was an odd statement, but Korra’s mind couldn’t focus on it. As she acclimated to the strangeness around her, the nightmare she had left behind came rushing back. The image of Kuvira laying bloodied on the ground hit her hard, the grief that had driven her into this place rising anew. “It’s too late,” she said, trying and failing to choke back angry tears. “Everyone is gone.”

“It is not.” A woman, tall and powerful, wearing Earth Kingdom ceremonial garb spoke now, her voice hard and sure. “You still have the power to destroy your enemies.”

“And to protect those you care for,” a broad-shouldered man from the Northern Water Tribe added.

“But how?” Korra protested. She would do anything to save Kuvira, but she had no idea where to start. “You’re telling me I have all this power, but I don’t know how to use it. I’m just a water bender. I’ve never been able to do more than that.”

“Someone blocked you from finding your destiny,” the boy said, a deep sadness filling his voice. He reached out and when he put his hand on her forehead, Korra felt a luminous power spreading out from him. It reached into every part of her soul, bringing with it a sense of wholeness she didn’t realize she’d been missing until she had it back. “But it is yours. It always has been.”

Korra opened her mouth to ask another question but the Fire Nation aristocrat stopped her. “The answers will come in time. But now, you must go back before it’s too late.”

***

The first thing Asami noticed was the glow. Korra’s head lifted up, but instead of revealing her bright, blue eyes, there was a white light filling them. Her body straightened as well, and a charge ran through the air. There was a power radiating out of Korra that was terrifying and awe-inspiring all at once, and Asami trembled to feel it.

P’Li didn’t wait to see what this strange transformation portended. Her fists clenched and a beam of energy flew from her third eye. Korra didn’t even try to dodge it. The last thing Asami saw were her hands rising in a bending motion, and then she was lost in the flash of the explosion.

Asami’s throat tightened. As much as she had hated watching Kuvira fall, this was worse. The thought of the sweet, adorable woman she had only started to know being reduced to a pile of charred flesh was unbearable.   A part of her wanted to look away before the glare faded, but Asami made herself look. Whatever this was, she would bear witness to it.

And then the dust and the smoke parted, and there stood Korra, utterly unharmed.

**No.**

That single word seemed to come from some far deeper place than Korra’s throat, and the voice that spoke it was not only hers. Korra was there somewhere, but so were a chorus of others, layered into an awesome whole.

“Impossible,” P’Li stammered. The combustion bender had seemed invincible only moments earlier, but now Asami could hear fear in her voice. “How are you not dead?”

**We are forever.**

Korra gestured with one hand and a vast gust of wind swept across the ridge, throwing the Fire Nation soldiers to and fro as if they were children’s toys. Before they could recover, Korra switched stances, and with another motion, the ground beneath the fallen soldiers turned into a weapon, spikes of stone piercing the bodies of those too slow to avoid them.

 _Was that Earth bending? And air bending?!_ All at once, the truth fell into place. P’Li was wrong; this wasn’t impossible, even if it was astounding. Every child in Capital City had heard the tales of the Avatar, master of the four elements, and enemy of the Fire Nation. It was his defeat long ago by the Phoenix Queen and her brother, Prince Zuko, that had sealed the Fire Nation’s ascendance. Seventy years had passed since that day, and no new Avatar had been found to take his place. _Until now, it appears._

As if to prove Asami right, Korra changed stances once more and grabbed hold of the bolts of flame that the still-standing fire benders were flinging at her. Her wrists twisted, and the flames flew back where they had come from. A wave of explosions erupted across the ridge line, and the screams of the Fire Nation soldiers filled the air. Even as they tried to escape from the merciless heat, Korra sent shards of ice and stone into their ranks, cutting them down without hesitation.

There were still some soldiers left alive, but their morale had been broken. Without waiting for orders, they turned and fled, tripping over one another as well as the jagged earth in their haste to escape. All except for P’Li. Stepping out of the flames, she fired another shot at Korra.

This time, Korra wasn’t quite as ready, and her block wasn’t enough to completely deflect the attack.   She staggered a couple of steps backward from the force of the explosion, but no more than that. The glow around her still shone through the blast, and her stance was unbroken.

Her counter-attack came in the form of stone and air, and although P’Li was able to blast the torrent of rocks to bits, she wasn’t as lucky with the wind. A powerful gust threw her to the ground, and as quickly as she rolled back to her feet, it wasn’t fast enough. Korra had prepared another stone projectile, reshaping this one into a long spike. It struck P’Li squarely in the chest, and the combustion bender’s eyes went wide as it drove deep into her. Blood poured out of the wound, and she staggered backwards, clutching helplessly at the rock now lodged deep inside of her.

She only made it three steps before falling, her head flopping to one side and her body limp and lifeless before she even hit the ground. But her death didn’t mean Korra was finished. Asami could scarcely follow her rapid shifts in stance as pressed her attack, raining one element after another down on the fleeing Fire Nation soldiers.

Their screams filled the air, even while the remaining rebels crawled back to their feet. None of them went near Korra though. Either they were too focused on their wounded and dead to worry about her, or they were simply too terrified of what she had become.

Not that Asami could blame them. The inhuman power Korra was wielding was matched only by her icy rage, and even if Asami didn’t comprehend the former, the latter she had begun to sympathize with. And yet that anger couldn’t be all there was to Korra. The woman Asami knew had been kind even to a Fire Nation heiress she had every reason to hate. She wouldn’t want to be this cold-blooded killing machine.

Throwing herself into danger once more, Asami dashed toward Korra. She closed the distance between them without being stopped, but even when she was only inches away, Korra paid her no mind, too focused on her fleeing enemies. Asami grabbed hold of her shirt sleeve and tugged. Now Korra turned toward her, and Asami paled. Those glowing eyes were fixed on her, seeming as if they could burn her to ash with nothing more than a look, but Asami didn’t back down. “Korra,” she said. “Korra, stop this. It’s over. You’ve won.”

Korra flexed her arm, throwing Asami to the ground as if she was a gnat. **My enemies are still alive.**

“I know, Korra, but they’re beaten,” Asami pleaded. She didn’t know if the real Korra could hear her inside of whatever she’d become, but she was determined to try and reach her. “Your friends need your help. Kuvira needs your help.”

Korra’s rage wavered. She blinked hard and the glow around her dimmed, but didn’t disappear. **Kuvira?** she asked, the menace no longer as deep in her voice.

Asami turned toward the fallen gladiator. Her face was bloodied, and her body burned, but at least at a distance, none of her injuries looked to be necessarily fatal. “She may be alive, Korra. And if she is, she needs you.” Asami reached up and took Korra’s hand. This time, Korra didn’t throw her off, and Asami squeezed gently. “Wherever you are, come back. I know you can do it.”

Korra’s whole body tensed, and Asami gripped her hand harder. She could feel a battle taking place within the other woman, but although she couldn’t begin to imagine what it involved, she wasn’t going to leave Korra to fight it alone. For a long moment, Asami couldn’t tell which way it was going to go. Korra shivered, and her teeth gritted. _Come on_ , Asami pleaded silently, and then, finally, the light around Korra faded. Her legs gave way at the same time and she tumbled into Asami’s waiting arms.

“Korra?” she asked softly, running her fingers through the water bender’s hair. “Are you there?”

There was no response at first, not beyond the gentle sounds of Korra’s breathing. Now that this strange power had passed out of her, she didn’t seem terrible anymore, just the sweet woman Asami had thought she knew. _That’s still her,_ Asami told herself. _I know it is._

A few seconds later, Korra’s eyes slid open, and Asami let out a deep sigh of relief when she saw that they were blue once more. “Asami,” Korra muttered. “What’s going on?” Asami started to reply, but before she could, Korra seemed to remember on her own. She bolted up straight out of Asami’s arms and yelled, “Kuvira!”


	18. Chapter 18

As she dashed across the blasted battlefield, Korra’s head was spinning. More had happened in the last few minutes than she could even start to process, starting with the fact that she was the freaking Avatar. _Not to mention the people I just killed, and the rebels who’ve died, and Asami switching sides, and none of that matters right now. Nothing matters right now except for Kuvira._

Fortunately her lover wasn’t far away. When Korra reached her, she took a deep breath. Kuvira’s breathing was shallow, but her chest still rose and fell. _Which means there’s a chance to save her._ Doing her best to control her own fear, Korra closed her eyes and reached out with her mind instead. Healing had never been her strongest skill as a water bender, but she did remember most of her long-ago lessons. With a gesture, she drew the water out of her canteen, spreading it across Kuvira’s body.

The lines of Kuvira’s chi were burnt along with her skin, and Korra ran her hands across them, trying to clear the damage. “Come on, Vee,” she muttered, as much to herself as to Kuvira, “You’re too tough to die like this.”

 _She has to be._ When P’Li had struck Kuvira down, it had sliced deeper into Korra than any cut since her parents’ deaths. The two of them hadn’t known each other very long, but that didn’t matter. Kuvira was already far more than just a fling to her, and Korra would _not_ let her die.

“How is she?”

Even with her eyes closed Korra could feel Asami’s presence as she knelt in front of Kuvira. The two women might have been at each other’s throats over the last few days, but Korra could hear genuine concern in her voice.

Korra made another pass along Kuvira’s chi lines, letting the healing water penetrate deeply. “I don’t know. She was hit pretty bad, but I think if she wakes up, she’ll be okay.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so. I just have to keep…”

Suddenly, Korra felt a surge of life run through Kuvira. The gladiator’s eyes shot open, and she bolted up, exhaling sharply. For a moment, her gaze darted to and fro, and then the burst of energy passed. Kuvira collapsed once more, but not to the ground. Asami caught her, easing Kuvira into her lap instead. “Just relax, Kuvira,” she said with surprisingly gentleness. “I’ve got you.”

“Sato?” Kuvira shook her head weakly, sounding disoriented. “What are you doing here?”

It was a reasonable question, but it could wait. Korra smiled, placing a hand on Kuvira’s face. “Hey, Vee. It’s me. You’re going to be all right.”

“Not dead anyway,” Kuvira mumbled, and Korra felt her heart slowly unclenching. The flow of Kuvira’s chi was stable once more, and her wounds were no longer life-threatening.

“What did you do just then?” Asami asked. “Some kind of Avatar thing?”

“No, just water bending,” Korra replied, even as Kuvira starred at her in confusion.

“Avatar thing?”

“Uh, yeah,” Korra said, not really sure how to explain what had just happened, given that it made very little sense even to her. _I guess there’s always the direct approach._ “So, it turns out I’m the Avatar.”

Kuvira managed a weak attempt at a laugh. “Guess that’s why we’re not dead.”

Korra fell silent as the weight of that statement sunk in. So much of what had just happened was disturbing: the overwhelming rush of power, the way her past lives had merged with her own thoughts, the people she had killed. But in spite of all that, Kuvira was right. They would both be dead if not for the fact that she was the Avatar.

It was a sobering thought, but one Korra didn’t have any more time to reflect on, because sprinting toward her was Mako. He had only a few cuts and bruises from the battle, but there was something close to panic in his eyes. “Korra,” he panted. “Come quick. It’s Lin.”

 _Lin! Oh, Spirits._ She had seen the rebel leader fall, but that fact hadn’t really sunk in, swallowed up by everything else that had turned her world upside down in the last few minutes. She removed her hand gently from Kuvira’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, Vee. Asami, can you look after her?”

“Of course.”

Korra stood, following Mako up the ridge. Lin had not gone down easily. Several Fire Nation corpses Korra didn’t think she was responsible for were strewn in her path, their armor crushed by Lin’s unexpected ability to bend metal.

Opal and Bolin were sitting by Lin’s side, both visibly upset, and when Korra got a better look, she could see why. Unlike Kuvira, Lin was still conscious, but her injuries were worse. She’d been burned in multiple places, and her body pierced in even more, leaving her a bloody mess beneath what was left of her clothing.

Korra knelt down beside her, trying to feel her chi. It was faint and fading, and when she tried to grab hold of its threads, they kept slipping away from her. “Stop that,” Lin rasped. “I don’t have the time.”

Opal’s voice caught in her throat. “Don’t say that, Aunt Lin.”

“Well, it’s true.” Lin coughed, and fresh blood appeared on her lips. “I’m dying. But first, I need to talk to the Avatar.”

 _The Avatar? She doesn’t sound surprised._ “Did you know?”

“Had my suspicions.” The pained ghost of a smile appeared on Lin’s face. “Glad I was right. But it’s not enough. Wasn’t last time. You need training. Go to Zaofu. Opal…” The end of the sentence disappeared in a fit of bloody coughing, and Korra looked to Opal.

“I can take you there,” she said. She was trying to be strong, but Korra could see tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed down on Lin’s hand. “But Aunt Lin, you can too. You’re going to.”

Lin managed a slight shake of her head. “I’m sorry, Opal. And Korra…” She turned toward the Avatar, her eyes burning with every drop of intensity her dying body could muster. “Don’t give up. You’re all we…”

Her whole body shivered and Korra laid her hand on her forehead. There was nothing she could do to save Lin, but her bending could at least ease her passing. Beside her, Opal was crying openly now. Bolin’s arm was wrapped around her for comfort, but there were tears in his eyes as well, and even Mako’s usually stoic expression was cracking.

He knelt next to Korra, and placed his hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Goodbye, boss. We’ll finish this for you. I promise.”

“See that you do,” Lin gasped, and then she went silent. Her eyes closed, and her face relaxed. Korra could feel the last of her chi fade away, her spirit at peace after a life spent in war.

For some time, there were no sounds except tears, but then Mako took a deep breath and spoke once more. “Come on. We’d better get moving. The Fire Nation is going to come back with more soldiers when they realize what happened here. Probably a lot more.”

“And then Korra can kill all of them!” Opal snarled. “These bastards have to pay for this.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a great idea,” Bolin said timidly.

“Bolin’s right,” Korra added. “Before, that just kind of happened. I don’t know how to do it again.” _And I’m not sure I want to either_. _If Asami hadn’t stopped me, how many more people would I have killed?_ The power she’d accessed was incredible but it was also terrifying, and she was afraid to use it again before she had a better idea of how to control it.

Opal looked at Lin’s body and silently wiped away her tears. When she spoke again, her anger had been replaced with something quieter and more measured. “Okay, then. Lin wouldn’t have wanted us to die stupidly.”

“No, she wouldn’t,” Mako agreed. He rose slowly and the rest of them followed his lead. “But we should still bury her.”

“She died for this country,” Opal said. “Her body should rest here.”

With a nod, Bolin took a step back and raised her arms. The ground beneath Lin opened up to accept her body, and with another motion, it closed once more, leaving behind no trace. _Nothing_ _for the Fire Nation to desecrate_ , Korra thought approvingly. She hadn’t known Lin like the rebels had, but the idea of the Fire nation digging up her body to hang in effigy still appalled her.

A moment passed in silence, and then Korra asked. “So, what is this Zaofu I’m supposed to go to?”

“It’s a hidden refuge my mother built, on an island southeast of here,” Opal replied. “It’s where I grew up. It makes sense that Aunt Lin wanted you to go there.”

“Why’s that?” Korra asked.

“Because my grandmother, Toph, knew the last Avatar. Maybe she knows more about what you’re supposed to do now.”

_I really hope so. Because I have no idea._

***

After Korra walked away, neither Asami or Kuvira spoke at first. Kuvira’s silence was practical; her head was still in Asami’s lap, and she seemed half-asleep, recovering her strength. Asami’s quiet was more pensive. Now that the chaos of the battle had passed, she was left with enough breathing space to wonder what the hell she had just done.

When she fled from the rebel base, it had seemed like the logical move. She was a prisoner, an opportunity to escape had arisen, and she took it. After all, she wanted to go home, didn’t she? Now, everything was fuzzier. She had defied a woman who’s orders came directly from the Phoenix Queen herself. She had thrown herself into danger in order to protect the rebels.

 _To protect Korra. It wasn’t just any rebel you were willing to throw yourself in the line of fire for. It was her._ Asami shook her head at her own foolishness. Korra was with Kuvira. Witnessing her despair when the gladiator had been blasted by P’Li, and her care of her afterwards, there could be no doubt about Korra’s feelings.

 _Of course, you and Kuvira had a moment yourselves, just before the attack. But what kind of moment?_ It was enough to make Asami’s head spin, even without considering her borderline treasonous behavior. What she wanted, _who_ she wanted, were all tangled up in a way she wasn’t used to.

And then Kuvira’s eyes slowly opened, and she turned over in Asami’s lap, looking up at her. “I thought you ran away.”

“I did.” Asami took a deep breath. “I guess I changed my mind.”

“Why?” The question didn’t sound hostile so much as curious.

 _Curious and maybe a little bit appreciative. Or is that just my imagination?_ “It wasn’t right what they were doing to you. I guess I thought somehow I could stop them.”

Kuvira smiled a little bit. “Well, that’s something.”

Asami didn’t have to decide what that meant just yet. Korra was walking back toward them, accompanied by the surviving rebels: Opal, her boyfriend, Bolin, Mako, and a few others Asami didn’t know. “Hey, Vee,” Korra said, clearly doing her best to sound upbeat, “How’re you feeling?”

“Could be worse.” The appearance of the group inspired Kuvira to move, rolling up until she was sitting across from Asami.

“Can you walk?” Mako asked. “We can’t stay here long.”

“I know.” Slowly, Kuvira began to rise and Korra extended a hand to her. At first, Kuvira was reluctant to take it, but eventually she relented, letting herself be helped back to her feet. Once she was there, she seemed somewhat better, walking around in a circle as she tested her legs.

“Are you okay?” Bolin asked. “It’s gonna be a long trip.”

Kuvira nodded stoically. “I’ll manage.”

“And I’ll help,” Korra added. “If you need to, lean on me.”

For a moment, Kuvira seemed as if she wanted to protest that she’d be all right, but in the end she only said, “Thanks, Korra.”

Asami stood as well, just as Opal asked the question that was on her own mind. “So, what about Asami? What are we going to do with her?”

Even as Asami prepared to object to being talked about as if she wasn’t there, Korra spoke. “Asami can do whatever she wants. The Fire Nation survivors will tell people I’m the Avatar anyway, and there’s nothing else she knows that can hurt us now. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be needing her to build us weapons any time soon, so I don’t see any reason she can’t go home if she wants.”

“I suppose not,” Opal said reluctantly. It was clear she wasn’t thrilled with the decision, but neither she nor anyone else objected to it either.

Instead, their eyes all turned to Asami. The engineer felt her stomach lurch. She still hadn’t sorted out the mess in her head, but she had run out of time to make a choice. Going back to the Fire Nation wasn’t out of the question. With P’Li dead, she might be able to talk her way out of this: tell whoever questioned her that she had nothing but contempt for the rebels, that she just thought they would have been of more use as prisoners than dead, and reaffirm her loyalty to the Phoenix Queen. Then she could go back to her comfortable life in her mansion, with her servants, and her money, and her work.

But she couldn’t. Even before her trip to Gaoling, she’d been growing weary of all the decadence and cruelty at the court and now… Seeing the causal brutality of General Li, the merciless attacks of P’Li, and the suffering of the people in the Earth Territories was too much. There had to be another way, and where better to look for it than by the Avatar’s side?

 _By Korra’s side_. _Be honest with yourself, Asami. You don’t want to leave her. Hell, you’re not even sure you want to leave Kuvira._

“I appreciate the offer,” she finally said. “But if it’s all right, I’ll come with you. As long as we’re agreed that I’m not a prisoner anymore, but an equal member of the group.”

Korra smiled with as much warmth as Asami could have hoped for. “Then I’m glad to have you with us, Asami.”

***

At the sight of the Phoenix Queen standing alone beneath the bonsai trees, Aiko’s already pounding heart threatened to break through her ribcage. Even under the best of circumstances, being in the her sovereign’s presence was an unsettling experience for the messenger, but now it was downright terrifying. Coming into her private garden, after dark, with _this_ news to deliver: if she made it to morning alive, Aiko would consider herself lucky.

The Phoenix Queen turned as she heard Aiko approaching. The shadows cast by the torches seemed to make the lines on her aged face even deeper, and her eyes were piercing enough to make Aiko swallow. “I assume you have a good reason for disturbing me here.”

Aiko bowed deeply. “Of course, your majesty. There is news from Gaoling.”

The Phoenix Queen waited a beat and then snapped, “Well, what is it? Has P’Li completed her mission?”

Aiko took a deep breath but she made herself continue. The story wasn’t going to get any better while she sat on it. “P’Li is dead, your majesty, and the rebels have escaped with Ms. Sato.”

The Phoenix Queen’s brow furrowed, her gaze becoming sharper still. “How is that possible?”

“It seems, your majesty, that one of the rebels is…” Aiko hesitated one last time before saying it, but what choice did she have but to continue? “It seems that she is the new Avatar.”

For a moment the Phoenix Queen said nothing, but the torches around her flared brighter and sweat beaded on Aiko’s forehead. _Don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me. Please…_

And then, the last thing she would’ve expected happened. The Phoenix Queen’s whole face seemed to light up, and her mouth curled into a smile.

“Finally.”

**End, Book One: Earth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough chapter, I know, but I did say it was going to be a dark AU. I hope you thought it was well handled.


	19. Book Two: Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Book 2 begins, with lots more to come.

Kuvira grimaced as she stepped over the log that lay across her path, but the expression didn’t last long. There was still pain from her injuries when she exerted herself, but it was getting steadily less. Some of that was due to her own natural healing, but it had more to do with Korra.

Before the battle, Kuvira had never known that water benders could use their powers to treat wounds, but she was glad of that fact now. Korra was much more effective than the doctors back in the arena, and Kuvira certainly didn’t mind that their sessions involved a good deal of Korra running her hands over her body.

Four days later, Kuvira was well enough to volunteer the two of them for scout duty. It was a chance to test her legs, and more than that, to have some time alone with Korra. Their little group had nothing more than bedrolls to make camp with, which meant that their privacy now was a welcome change.

Korra vaulted over the log with her usual athleticism, landing beside Kuvira. “What’cha smiling about, Vee?”

“I’m just glad to be here with you.”

Korra leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. “And I’m glad you’re feeling better, Vee. We’ve still got a long trip before we get to this Zaofu place.”

“Yeah, I never got a clear explanation what that is and why we want to go there,” Kuvira pointed out. “I was pretty out of it when the decision got made.”

Korra shrugged. “Opal’s been a little vague on the details, but it’s some kind of hidden town on an island off the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. It’s where Opal grew up, before she decided she wanted to work with her aunt instead. Apparently her mom, Suyin, and Lin had a falling out a long time ago.”

“About what?”

“Apparently Lin wanted to keep fighting the Fire Nation, but Suyin thought they couldn’t win so it was better to build a life somewhere out of the way than get killed fighting a hopeless battle.”

Kuvira’s brow furrowed. In a way, this Suyin had been right; Lin had died and the Fire Nation didn’t seem any weaker for her sacrifice. And yet there was something admirable about it all the same. All her life, Kuvira had fought; how could she not respect someone else choosing to do the same? “What exactly do we think we’re going to find there?” she asked Korra.

“Well, for one thing, Toph. She’s Suyin’s mom, and according to Opal, she knew the last Avatar. She wasn’t in Zaofu the last time Opal was there, but Suyin should know how to find her. I need more information about what’s going on with me.”

 _That makes two of us._ There was so much Kuvira didn’t understand about what had happened lately, and there’d been times over the last few days she’d caught herself starring in amazement at Korra. Kuvira wasn’t upset to find out she’d been sleeping with the Avatar, but she did wish she knew more about what that meant.

“Yeah, about that,” she asked, “Since you’re the Avatar, does that mean you know how to bend all the elements now?”

Korra shook her head. “Not really. When I was in that weird super powerful trance, I could do it, but now, I’m back to just being a water bender. I’m sure I can learn how to bend the rest, but I need help.”

Kuvira nodded. “Hence the training. But do we really have to go so far out of the way to find it? I can show you how to earth bend, and I suppose Mako can teach you fire bending.” Kuvira didn’t really like the idea of Korra spending a bunch of time with her ex-boyfriend, but she could get over it, considering that the fate of the world might be at stake.

“I’m sure you guys could, but apparently some of the people in Zaofu are real experts. For one thing, Opal says that a lot of them can metal bend like Lin.”

That made Kuvira grin. “I certainly would like to pick up that trick.” Just thinking of the possibilities was enough to make Kuvira’s head spin. Aside from their benders, the Fire Nation’s whole war machine was made of metal. _The damage I could do…_

“Hence, the trip,” Korra said.

“All right, all right, you’ve convinced me.” One way or the other, Korra generally did, but Kuvira was finding that she didn’t mind very much, particularly given the peripheral benefits involved.

Without further comment, she reached out and pulled Korra in for a kiss. It was deep and hot, and when Korra’s hand tangled in her hair, Kuvira felt herself flush. It had been too long since they’d had the opportunity to do even this much.

It seemed Korra felt the same way, because when they pulled apart, she grinned wolfishly. “It’s too bad we’ve got a job to do, because it feels like you’re feeling _much_ better.”

Kuvira brushed her hand across Korra’s face, and was rewarded with a kiss on her palm. “No doubt. Some free time without the rest of this travelling circus we’ve acquired is definitely called for.”

“Are you sure you want to ditch Asami?” Korra teased, running a finger down the middle of Kuvira’s chest. “It seems like you two have been getting along much better lately. I haven’t heard a crack about her in days.”

Kuvira gestured at a few rocks up ahead, tossing them out of their way. “I suppose we are. She had a chance to run back to her mansion, and instead she nearly got herself killed trying to help us. I never would’ve thought she had that in her.”

“And I never thought you’d admit you were wrong about her.”

Korra laughed at her own quip and Kuvira laughed along with her. “It seems we’re all full of surprises. The fucking Avatar… you really had no idea?”

“None.” Korra paused, suddenly lost in her memories. “There was something weird though.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Just one thing?”

“I mean, a different kind of weird than the rest of this stuff. When I went into that trance, I had a vision of all of the past Avatars. One of them told me that I’d been blocked from knowing who I was.”

“Blocked? By who?”

“I have no idea.”

Neither did Kuvira, so she said nothing more as they walked side by side along the path, letting herself just enjoy the moment. Up here in the mountains, their troubles almost seemed unreal. The air was clean, the sun was shining, and beneath her feet, Kuvira could sense the deep strength of the earth anchoring her. Some people might take these little things for granted, but not her, and especially not now.

After her escape, she had been grateful just to have her freedom, but now that she knew Korra was the Avatar, there was something else to go along with it: hope. Maybe, just maybe, the bastards could be beaten.

***

“So how did you and Mako end up in the resistance anyway?” Asami asked. “It’s unusual, given that your brother…”

“Is a fire bender?” Bolin interjected. “Yeah, he is, but that doesn’t mean that we’re part of the Fire Nation. It’s kind of a long story, though.”

“I have time.” Across the camp site, she could see that Mako had used his bending to start a fire for their dinner, but she suspected it would be a little while before they ate and she was curious.

Bolin smiled at her. “Okay, sure.” He’d been friendly to Asami since they first met, more so since she’d joined the rebels for real. Under other circumstances, she might have thought he was interested in her, given his devotion to Opal, it seemed unlikely.

“So, our mom was originally from the Fire Nation,” Bolin began. “She wasn’t a noble or anything, but she was a good engineer, so she got a job running some construction projects in the Earth Territories. That’s where she met my dad. He was an earth bender who helped supply stone for her buildings. We grew up in Ba Sing Se, not the Fire Nation.”

“So what happened to them?”

There was a rare sadness in Bolin’s large, expressive eyes. “I don’t totally know. When Mako and I were still kids, there was some kind of dispute involving mom’s company. A building she was working on got sabotaged, and her and dad were both killed.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami said softly. Such feuds were all too common in the Fire Nation’s court. The deadly games of the rich and powerful were played with little regard for those who might be caught up in them. It was yet another reason Asami was happy to be away from there.

“Thanks,” Bolin replied, but it seemed he didn’t want to dwell on the bad memoires, because his face brightened again as he continued. “Anyway, after that it was just Mako and me, and we ran out of money pretty fast. For a while, we got by stealing and running scams, but after it turned out we were both benders, we got other kinds of work, like as bodyguards and stuff. That’s around when we met Korra and everything got really nuts.”

“That does seem to happen around her,” Asami agreed. After all, here she was, camped out on a mountain with what were probably the most wanted outlaws in the world _._ It wasn’t all Korra’s doing, but she had definitely played a role. _Not that I have any regrets._

“Anyway, there were these Fire Nation bounty hunters after her, and them, and her, and me kind of all crashed into each other in the middle of this harvest festival. Before I knew what was going on, her and Mako were dating and then we ended up having a crazy fight in a fountain.”

Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the image. “Sounds like quite the mess.”

“Oh, yeah. After it was over, Korra left Ba Sing Se in a hurry, and we decided it was probably a good idea to do the same thing. I guess the resistance had heard about us beating up the bounty hunters, because that’s when they showed up to offer us jobs.”

“And you didn’t think it was kind of dangerous, signing up to fight the Fire Nation.”

“Well, we hadn’t exactly been living very safely before. Plus, this is important. If we don’t fight back, who’s going to? Isn’t that why you joined up too?”

Asami nodded. Though Bolin seemed rather silly most of the time, it was clear there was more to him than his jokes. “I guess it is. For a while now, I’ve been bothered by some of the things I saw back at the court, but I always told myself they weren’t my problem. I was wrong. When I saw that they were going to kill all of you, I knew it was my turn to get involved, even if there wasn’t much I could do.”

“Well, now there is,” Bolin declared. “After all, we’ve got the Avatar on our side.” As he spoke, his head turned, and Asami followed his eyes to see that the woman in question had returned to the camp, with Kuvira by her side.

“Hey there, Korra,” Bolin called out, and at the sound of his voice, everyone else turned in that direction as well. Ever since the battle against P’Li, Korra had replaced Asami as the most frequent target of the rebels’ stares. They weren’t filled with the same hostility that had once been directed at her, but there was a certain wariness in the way some of them now looked at Korra . _How could there not be?_ Korra’s merciless display of power had been terrifying, even if it had been used to save their lives.

If that bothered Korra, she hadn’t let it show. At least on the surface, she was still her sunny self. “Hey, guys,” she said brightly before licking her lips. “Something smells good.”

“We managed to catch a few rabbits,” Opal told her. She got up from the fire to greet Korra. “Did you find any trouble up ahead?”

“Nope. Everything looks clear,” Korra said before turning her attention to the rabbits sizzling on the spit. Bolin swiftly abandoned Asami to get his share of dinner as well, but before she could join him, she was intercepted by Kuvira.

“You have a minute, Sato?” she asked, positioning herself between Asami and the fire.

“Sure thing,” Asami said. After a long day of walking, the rabbits smelled exceptionally good, but she and Kuvira hadn’t had a chance to speak alone since that day on the battlefield, and she wanted to clarify where they stood now. “What can I do for you?”

Kuvira’s hands were in the pockets of her pants, and she shifted on the balls of her feet, looking uncharacteristically uneasy. “Korra told me what you did. That you were the one who got her out of that weird Avatar trance she was in.”

“I think she did a lot of it on her own,” Asami said, not sure of the truth herself. She didn’t know how much Korra had heard in that state, but Asami had certainly done her best.

“Well, thank you for whatever you did. I was pretty fucked up, and if Korra hadn’t snapped out of it in time…”

 _You probably would have died._ Kuvira didn’t have to finish the sentence for Asami to know what she was going to say. It was a rare moment of vulnerability, and she wanted to acknowledge it.   “Well, I’m glad for whatever help I was able to offer. We might have fought, but I never wanted you dead, Kuvira.”

Kuvira snorted. “Nice of you to say, especially considering what an ass I was to you.”

Asami permitted herself a smile. “If you like.”

“Whether I like it or not, it’s the truth, but as far as I’m concerned, we’re good now.”

Asami’s smile grew wider and she decided to push her luck a bit. It might not have been entirely sensible, but something about Kuvira made her want to try. Even when the gladiator was being cruel, there was something compelling about her, and now, Asami was intrigued by the change in their relationship. “What if I’m not good with you?”

Kuvira seemed to appreciate the teasing edge in her voice, because she smirked back. _Why does she look so good when she does that?_ “Well, if you want to go a few more rounds, you know where to find me, Sato.”

“That I do.”

Kuvira chuckled. “Good to know. Now come on; we’d better go get some food before Korra eats all the rabbits herself.”


	20. Chapter 20

Crawling into her bedroll with a belly full of rabbit, Korra was as content as she had been in some time. Behind her, she felt Kuvira settling in for the night as well, her body pressed against Korra’s back, one arm draped over her stomach. The two of them made for a tight fit, but Korra had never considered asking Kuvira to find her own place to sleep. The comfort of her lover’s presence was appreciated, all the more since the terrible events outside of the rebel base.

_I never knew what was inside of me._

It was a true statement in more ways than one. Whether one believed that the Avatar was a savior or a monster, they were a figure out of legend, and realizing that that was her and always had been was a surprise so incredible as to border on the absurd.

Not to mention that someone had tried to hide that knowledge from Korra. _But who? And how?_ _And most importantly, why?_ Presumably it wasn’t the Fire Nation; they would have devoted every resource they had to either killing or imprisoning her if they knew her identity, but beyond that, Korra had no answers.

And then there was what she’d done with her hidden power. Korra was no killer; at least, that’s what she’d always told herself. It’s not that she blamed someone like Kuvira for being one. The world was a hard place, and their enemies had little mercy, so returning their violence in kind made sense. But it wasn’t Korra’s path. She had always tried to be better than those she fought against, to not let her anger overwhelm her.

Until it had. True, Korra hadn’t entirely been herself when she’d ruthlessly cut through the Fire Nation’s forces. The voices of the past Avatars had been there as well, guiding her actions, wielding through her an unimaginable power.

But that was only half the story. In her heart, Korra knew it was her anger and pain that had helped fuel the transformation. A part of her had wanted the Fire Nation’s soldiers dead, and that was a knowledge that she’d have to live with.

That part was easier when she wasn’t alone. In Kuvira’s arms, she felt more human, a desirable woman rather than the killing machine she’d temporarily become. Korra let out a soft purr at the touch of Kuvira’s lips against the back of her head, enjoying the way her lover’s hand caressed her stomach at the time.

She was caught by surprise, however, when that same hand began teasing the place where her abdomen met her pants. “Vee?” she murmured. “We’re not exactly alone.”

“It’s dark,” Kuvira whispered in her ear. “And we both need this.”

She did stop moving however, letting Korra make up her own mind. It was true that there wasn’t anyone sleeping _that_ close to them, save for Asami, and she seemed to be fast asleep. And Kuvira was right about their need; they hadn’t had any opportunities for release since before they set out on this trip, and after so much stress, a little pleasure would be deeply welcome.

“Okay,” she mouthed. “But we’ve gotta be quiet.”

“Oh, I will be.” Kuvira’s smug purr was equal parts irritating and arousing, “But I can’t make any promises about you.”

Korra considered making a smart crack of her own, but she decided to just focus on the feelings instead. Even Kuvira’s hand on her stomach had made the skin there tingle, and when her lover dipped beneath her waistband, Korra had to stifle a groan.

That task only became more difficult as Kuvira’s tongue contacted the outer shell of her ear, tracing a torturously slow path along its curve. Her other hand started moving as well, slipping underneath Korra’s shirt to toy with her breasts. It was clear Kuvira intended to take her time tonight, forcing Korra to remain quiet a while before she gave her release.

For now, she had to settle for squirming as Kuvira’s hand moved beneath her underwear, playing with the small thatch of hair that topped her sex. Korra managed to stay quiet through that part, but when Kuvira finally reached her folds, she couldn’t entirely suppress a hiss of desire. The tips of her lover’s fingers were gliding nimbly across the slick surface, teasing with a light pressure that only made Korra’s need grow worse.

“Mm, nice and wet,” Kuvira whispered, and Korra shivered. She loved this, not just the pleasure, but also hearing how much Kuvira wanted her.

Two of Kuvira’s fingers dipped inside with the same slowness, letting Korra open up before curling in search of the sensitive spot along her front wall. As soon as she found it, Korra’s hips bucked, trying to grind her clit against the heel of Kuvira’s hand at the same time as she took the fingers deeper.

“Spirits, Vee,” she muttered, unable to stop herself from risking a little noise. It was just too good, and getting better by the second. Kuvira rolled a stiff nipple between two fingers, and sending further jolts straight between Korra’s legs. It felt so good to be in Kuvira’s arms, able to forget everything but this.

Unfortunately, that _everything_ soon included the need to be quiet. When Kuvira withdrew her wet fingers to rub her clit, Korra couldn’t swallow her cry of pleasure. She was too deep in the moment to realize how loud she’d been at first, but then from Asami’s bedroll, she heard a low groan.

At the realization that Asami was stirring, Kuvira stopped moving and although Korra should have been mortified at being overheard, all she could feel was frustration at the sudden loss of stimulation. She let out whimper of disappointment before falling silent, desperately wishing for more.

There was nothing she could do about that, though, nothing but lay there in the darkness with Kuvira’s still fingers resting on her clit, her body throbbing with unfulfilled need. Maybe Kuvira sensed her hunger, because she dropped her voice down the barest murmur and said, “It seems like you want me to finish.”

 _No_ would have been the safer response, but Korra didn’t give it, instead frozen by indecision. Realizing that Asami might be listening hadn’t quelled her desire; in fact, she was realizing that the effect had been quite the opposite. Her attraction to the heiress was undeniable, and the thought of her being involved somehow was only turning Korra on more.

Still, dragging Asami unwittingly into their lovemaking seemed too inconsiderate for her to assent either. At least before she heard the next noise. From Asami’s bedroll came a sharp gasp, a sound that was undeniably fueled by pleasure and not shock. It was the last straw. If Asami was enjoying listening, then Korra would give her what she wanted. Tilting her head, Korra looked back at Kuvira and mouthed, “Yes.”

***

_A Minute Previously…_

Asami groaned, blinking several times as her bleary mind tried to catch up to what was going on around her. At least there was no sign of dawn; after a long day spent hiking through the mountains, she was hardly ready to be on her feet again already. _But if it’s not daybreak, what woke me up?_

And then she heard a whimper from the next bedroll. The sound came from Korra, and given the pleasure contained in it, Asami strongly suspected Kuvira was its cause.

The realization sent a forbidden thrill through her. Asami had been wrestling with her feelings ever since first walking in on the couple at the rebel base, and there was no use denying it anymore: she wanted both of them. In the darkness, Asami couldn’t see what they were doing, but her mind was already painting a vivid picture of the two women, sweaty and desperate beneath the bedroll.

Between her own legs, Asami felt a sudden twinge of longing. _I shouldn’t_ , she thought briefly, before deciding that she should. If Korra and Kuvira were going to be so unconcerned with her presence, then why shouldn’t she do the same?

Sliding a hand underneath her panties, Asami wasn’t surprised to find herself already slick. It had been weeks since she’d had a good opportunity to see to her own needs, and her body craved this. She hadn’t realized just how much until she circled her clit with two fingers. Asami seldom made a sound when she was alone, but then, she wasn’t quite alone. The knowledge that Korra and Kuvira were just a few yards away must have had an effect, because she gasped at the pressure, louder and sharper than she should have.

For an instant, Asami was mortified, but she breathed a sigh of relief when there was no response to her indiscretion. Moreover, it didn’t seem that her neighbors were stopping. Korra was quieter now, but as intently as Asami was listening, she couldn’t miss the little sounds of her pleasure as, she assumed, Kuvira started doing _something_ to her once more.

The noises inspired Asami to resume as well, even as she imagined what that something might be. Visions of Kuvira’s strong hands roaming over Korra’s body filled her thoughts, intercut with a wish that it was her instead. She didn’t care in which position she might be in either; the thought of pleasuring Korra, and of being pleasured by Kuvira were both far too appealing to pass up.

Asami panted as she stroked her throbbing clit, and she could already feel her thighs becoming sticky with her arousal. _It shouldn’t turn me on like this, masturbating where Korra and Kuvira can hear._ But it did. Ever since her decision to stay with the rebels, Asami had discovered freedom of a kind she’d never known before: the freedom to say and do what she wanted, away from the stifling confines of the royal court.

A rogue gladiator and the Avatar were as far from what a proper lady of the Fire Nation like herself should want as it was possible to get, but that didn’t matter anymore. Asami could do as she wanted now, and even if she couldn’t have either of the other two women, she could at least indulge in the fantasy.

***

Korra had expected Kuvira’s touch would soon make her forget that they weren’t entirely alone, but much to her surprise, Kuvira didn’t want her to. Her voice had lowered to the barest whisper in Korra’s ear, but it was still there, and her words were both surprising and arousing.

“You like the idea that she’s listening, don’t you, Korra?” she breathed, her fingers slowly circling Korra’s clit once more. “I’ve noticed the looks you give her.”

“Vee…” Korra began, suddenly almost as embarrassed as turned on, but Kuvira shut her down with a nip on her earlobe.

“I wasn’t complaining,” she breathed. “I’ve looked. Those long legs, those smoky eyes…” Her fingertips applied a small amount of additional pressure, and Korra had to bite her cheek to suppress a moan. “And she’s looking too. At both of us.” Now Kuvira’s fingers slid lower, returning to Korra’s entrance.

“Vee, please,” Korra whimpered. Whether it was Kuvira’s touches or the ideas she was putting in her head, Korra was beyond turned on, and she didn’t think she could bear much more teasing.

Mercifully, she didn’t have to. Kuvira’s fingers hooked inside her, going straight back to that aching, swollen spot. Korra groaned softly, even as Kuvira spoke again. “Why else do you think she’s touching herself right now? She wants to be here with us. Would you like that?”

Under other circumstances, Korra might have hesitated or even lied, but she was too raw for anything but the truth. “Yes,” she mouthed, and her honesty was rewarded with a welcome thrust of Kuvira’s fingers. Her back arched, even as she heard a soft moan drift over from the neighboring bedroll.

It was all too much. Kuvira’s words, her touches, the knowledge that Asami was pleasuring herself listening to them: all of it conspired to swiftly undo Korra. Her body tensed in her lover’s arms, and it took only a few more thrusts of Kuvira’s fingers before she tipped over completely. Her inner walls clamped down around Kuvira, while the rest of her shook with powerful twitches.

Somewhere in the overwhelming rush of her bliss, Korra heard a sharp sigh, but she could scarcely place its source. For the moment, everything else had been blotted out by the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Kuvira was as skillful as ever, stroking Korra through her climax while planting kisses along her jaw line.

Only once Korra had gone still did she pull out, using her sticky hand to hold them close. “Now, wasn’t that interesting,” she whispered. She sounded even cockier than usual, but Korra wasn’t ready to worry about that just yet. Thoughts and images were racing through her head, and lacking the ability to process them at the moment, she rolled over, seizing Kuvira’s lips for a heated kiss.

“Your turn,” she whispered when it broke. If she couldn’t figure things out yet, she could at least repay the pleasure she’d just been given.

To her surprise, Kuvira shook her head. “Maybe tomorrow,” she said, not as quiet as perhaps she should have been. “Right now, we need to sleep. I imagine tomorrow’s going to be an interesting day.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Good morning, everybody!”

Kuvira groaned at the realization that the cheerful voice she was waking up to belonged to Bolin. It wasn’t that she had anything against the moon-faced rebel, but the fact that he was already up and about meant there wasn’t going to be much privacy that morning.

Beside her, Korra rolled over and blinked several times, looking even groggier than Kuvira felt. “Few more minutes, Vee,” she muttered.

Kuvira patted her on the side of the head. “Don’t look at me, Korra. I’m not the one going around waking people up.”

Korra fixed Bolin with an unfocused but irritated look, and he blurted out, “It’s not my fault. Opal’s the one who gets up early.”

“And I’m not making any apologies,” Opal told them. She was irritating bright-eyed given the early hour. “If we make good time, we can be at the coast in a couple of days, and the sooner we reach Zaofu, the better. I don’t even want to think about how many people the Phoenix Queen probably has out looking for us right now.”

“You’re probably right,” Korra conceded with a sigh. Kuvira smirked as her lover reached under the bedroll to pull up her pants. They might not have the opportunity to discuss what had happened the night before, but she could still find humor in its aftermath.

This was about more than just idle amusement, however. Though Kuvira had once been annoyed by Korra’s attraction to Asami, a great deal had changed since their argument in the rebel base. Asami might have grown up a pampered Fire Nation princess, but when the crisis had some, she had made the right choice.

What’s more, it was evident that she was attracted to Kuvira as much as to Korra. Someone else might have viewed that realization as the beginning of some sort of ridiculous love triangle, but Kuvira was a pragmatist. If all three of them found each other attractive, then they should make the most of it, not waste their time worrying about petty jealousies. It might take a little maneuvering to make that scenario a reality but to Kuvira it was well worth the trouble.

In her nearby bedroll, Asami was stirring as well. Like the rest of them, she was bleary-eyed, but in spite of that, she managed to maintain a hint of elegance. _Somehow, her hair always seems to fall just right._

“Good morning, Sato,” Kuvira said as Asami got to her feet. “You slept well, I trust.”

She was impressed that Asami didn’t hesitate before replying, “Well enough,” but the fact that she didn’t quite meet Kuvira’s gaze suggested that the previous night’s events hadn’t been forgotten either.

Kuvira’s lips curled into a small smile. “I should hope so. I’d hate to think anything was keeping you awake.”

Korra had dragged herself up as well by then, and she walked over to Kuvira’s side, looking even more abashed then Asami. “Uh, hey, Asami. Everything okay here?”

“It is,” she said, not looking Korra in the eye either. “Just fine.”

“Come on everyone, it’s time for breakfast,” Mako declared from across the camp.

Kuvira could hear the crackle of the campfire starting up, promising a hot meal. “You heard the man,” she laughed. “It seems as if we’ve got another long day ahead of us.”

As she walked over to the fire, the two other women followed, and Kuvira could practically feel them eyeing both her and each other uneasily. She wasn’t worried though. There might be a little discomfort along the way, but this was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

***

That uneasy tension had lasted well into the next day. As they’d descended from the mountains, the path had narrowed, reducing even the limited privacy available until then still further. There hadn’t been an opportunity for more than awkward glances and blushes from Korra and Asami, and suggestive grins from Kuvira.

 _Not that you mind_ , Kuvira thought to herself as their small group walked across the rocky shores. _A little anticipation will only sweeten things in the end._

She was pulled out of that intriguing future by the cool sea air blowing across her face. There was a salt tang to it that was new to Kuvira, and she took a moment to enjoy the smell. It made her feel free, reminding her that now, she could go where she pleased.

Of course, she had a more specific destination in mind at the moment. The day was clear, and Kuvira could make out a small land mass off shore well enough.

“That’s Zaofu?” she asked, squinting into the afternoon sun for a better look. There didn’t seem to be anything interesting about the island, just some trees and a few unremarkable buildings on a random hunk of rock. “It doesn’t look like much.”

“Yup,” Opal declared proudly. “That’s the point. The real Zaofu is underground. Where do you think Aunt Lin got the idea for our base from?”

“That didn’t work out so well for her,” Kuvira said dryly.

“But this is different,” Asami pointed out. “The Fire Nation may not have known the location of the rebel base, but there knew that there was one, which gave them something to look for. I’ve never heard of Zaofu before, and I doubt anymore else at the Phoenix Queen’s court has either. As long as it doesn’t do anything to draw attention to itself, it will stay safe.”

“And if anyone does happen to visit the island, what they’ll find is a little fishing village that keeps to itself, just like a hundred others that no one cares about,” Opal added.

“You know, with all this secrecy, I’m thinking your mom might not be so happy to see us,” Korra pointed out.

Opal sighed. “She might not be. My mother has tried very hard to keep her family safe from the Fire Nation. We had a huge fight when I left with Aunt Lin, and even when mom finally let me go, she made me promise not to tell anyone about Zaofu. But this is a special case. We have the Avatar now. She has to see that changes everything.”

“It had better,” Mako said warily. It didn’t seem to Kuvira that he was afraid of Korra’s new powers, but he hadn’t embraced them as whole-heartedly as some of others had either.

“How are we going to get over there?” Bolin asked. “It looks like a really long way to swim.”

“Don’t worry,” Opal told her. “There’s a rowboat hidden around here somewhere. It won’t fit all of us, but once I get to Zaofu, I can get bring back some more boats.”

“No need,” Korra said proudly. “With my bending, crossing the water’s no problem. I’ve never taken other people with me, but I am the Avatar, right? I should be able to handle it.”

“I’m sure you can,” Asami told her. She smiled, her awkwardness seemingly forgotten as she encouraged Korra. It was a good sign, Kuvira thought, but that was for another time.

“Are you sure about this?” Opal asked, but Korra was already getting started. Tossing back her cloak, she walked up to the ocean’s edge and went into a series of water bending motions.

Kuvira watched her closely. There was something beautiful in the way Korra moved when she did this, a fluid grace that contrasted with the controlled anger of fire bending or the blunt brutality of earth bending, and Kuvira could see why skill with one element didn’t translate to the others .

Gradually, a patch of ocean in front of Korra first stilled and then froze, becoming a large disk of ice. “Hop on,” she declared, and one by one, the rebels did as they’d been told. Once they were on-board, Korra gestured again and the ice disk began moving. Kuvira could see sweat on Korra’s brow as steered them forward, but she didn’t waver in her efforts.

No one spoke as they skimmed across the water, not wanting to break Korra’s concentration until they made landfall on the other side. Once they did, the water bender stumbled, but Kuvira was there to catch her. She pulled Korra into her arms as the platform dissolved back into the ocean, leaving a few of the rebels to get their feet wet. “Nice work,” she said, letting Korra’s head fall against her chest.

Korra took a breath and straightened herself up again. “Guess I’m not ready to take on the whole Fire Nation just yet.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here to get you some training,” Opal told her. “Now get on your best behavior everyone. They’re coming.”

Kuvira looked up from Korra to see a half dozen people walking toward them, coming from the direction of the tiny fishing village. At their head was a middle-aged woman, and though her hair was grey, there was something formidable in her bearing, a commanding nobility that belied the rough peasant grab she was wearing.

Before anyone could ask who she was, Opal broke away from the group, dashing straight toward her. “Mom!” she called out, throwing her arms around the woman.

“Opal!” the woman who must have been Suyin exclaimed, hugging her back. Kuvira could see happiness on her face, but there was also something more cautious that came to the surface as soon as they drew apart. “It’s wonderful to see you safe, dear, but who are the rest of these people?”

“I’m Bolin!” Bolin declared. “It’s great to meet you!”

He attempted to give Suyin a hug of his own, only to be stopped by a cool stare. “What, exactly, is a Bolin?” a young man with a shock of dark hair covering half of his face asked.

“He’s my boyfriend, Huan,” Opal told him. “He and his brother Mako are part of the resistance. So are Mei, Sung, and Koko,” she said, indicating the other survivors of the battle at the rebel base.

“And what about these last three?” Suyin asked. Kuvira could feel the weight of her gaze, the look not hostile exactly but definitely suspicious. This was a woman accustomed to having things her own way, and she clearly wasn’t thrilled at this intrusion into her ordered little world.

“This is Kuvira, an escaped gladiator and earth bender,” Opal told her. “Asami Sato, a defector from the Fire Nation, and this…” She paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. “Is Korra. She’s the new Avatar.”

***

As soon as Opal identified her, Korra could feel the eyes of everyone else present fixing on her. For someone who’d spent the last several years trying to avoid attention, it was uncomfortable, but she supposed she’d have to get used to the feeling.

“You’re really the Avatar?” Suyin asked before turning back to Opal. “You’re certain of this?”

“Absolutely,” Opal told her. “Korra is the only reason we’re standing here. The Fire Nation was going to slaughter all of us when she went into some kind of trance. She was able to bend all of the elements, with more power than I’ve ever seen.”

Suyin nodded. “My mother called that the Avatar state. It’s supposed to be the highest expression of the Avatar’s powers.”

“Speaking of your mom is Toph here?” Korra asked hopefully. “Because I have a lot of questions for her. I don’t really know how I went into this Avatar state thing, or how to control it.”

“I’m afraid my mother left here a long time ago. Honestly, I don’t know if she’s even still alive.” Suddenly, Suyin paused, realizing something that had been overlooked amidst all the other excitement. “Opal, if you’re here, then where is my sister?”

Opal looked away, blinking back her grief. “Aunt Lin… didn’t make it, mom.”

“How?” Suyin asked softly.

“It was the same battle where we found out about Korra,” Opal said, her voice cracking. “She was trying to protect us, but there were just too many of them.”

At her daughter’s words, the mask of the composed leader dropped and Korra could see a mess of emotions written on Suyin’s face. Sorrow, yes, but also anger. “I’m sorry to hear that. I really am… But I tried to warn her that her crusade would end badly. You know how stubborn she was.”

“I know she was a hero!” Opal snapped. “And at least she was trying to do something, instead of hiding here on this island.”

“And what did that accomplish?” Suyin replied. She was trying to sound reasonable, but Korra could here deep resentment behind her words. No doubt, this was a fight that had been going on for a very long time, between one generation of the family after another.

“It doesn’t matter,” Korra said, trying to cut off the argument for the moment. “Whether Lin was right or wrong, she’s gone now and we’re here. She told me that if I came to Zaofu, you could help to train me, and I really need that. The only thing I know how to do is water bend, at least without going into the weird Avatar state thing.”

“We can definitely help you with that,” one of the young men next to Suyin said. He was well-built and handsome, bearing a distinct resemblance to the elegant Suyin. “Our family are some of the best earth benders in the world.”

“And Mako is a fire bender,” Bolin added. “So we’ve got that covered. I guess we don’t have an air bender, though.”

“No one does,” Suyin pointed out. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. You’re right, Korra. We have to focus on the present. I hope that all of you weren’t followed here.”

“There’s no way,” Opal said, still sounding defensive. “We’ve been off the roads for days, and we’ve been careful. But the Fire Nation does know about Korra, so they’re definitely going to be hunting for her.”

“I see.” Suyin took another look at their group. “And what about this Fire Nation woman?” she asked. “How does she fit into all of this.”

“It’s complicated,” Opal began, before Asami stepped forward.

“What Opal means is that she and your sister kidnapped me,” she said, with a definite note of humor. “My father is one of the biggest industrialists in the Fire Nation and they hoped I could build weapons for the resistance.”

“But Asami isn’t a prisoner anymore,” Kuvira interjected. It surprised her how quick she was to defend Asami, but it felt surprisingly natural. “When the Fire Nation attacked, she put herself at risk to try and protect us and it was her choice to stay after the battle.”

Suyin shrugged. “All right then. We’ve got an Avatar, a Fire Nation heiress, and a gladiator, plus a collection of resistance fighters. It’s certainly not what I was expecting today, but we’ll make do. Wing,” she told the handsome young man, “Find accommodations for our guests. I need to talk with Opal, and your father. We have a great deal to figure out.”

“Okay, then,” Korra said with a small laugh. Being shown to a room in a secret base made her feel a bit like she’d ended up right back where she was several weeks earlier. _Except that now I know I’m the Avatar._ _That’s certainly a change._


	22. Chapter 22

The rebel base might have been modeled on Zaofu, but Korra swiftly realized it was a pale imitation of the original. It had been impressive for a hideout under a mountain, but it was still a rough, practical place, designed for utility. Zaofu was more like a palace. Not only stone but metal had been shaped by its inhabitants’ bending into a vast underground complex that was both functional and beautiful.

“And that way are the training grounds,” Wing said, gesturing down a corridor. “When you’re ready, we can show you where to begin with earth bending.”

Korra smiled brightly. “I’m looking forward to it. Although,” she added, noticing Kuvira’s sideways glance, “I think we might need a little rest first. It’s been a long trip.”

“Certainly.” Wing turned, leading them down another hallway before stopping in front of an ornate metal door. “These rooms are for you, Avatar Korra. And for Kuvira, I suppose. Opal told me that you two were staying together.”

“We are,” Kuvira told him, resolutely unwilling to share his awkwardness.

“And just Korra is fine,” Korra added. “I mean, I am the Avatar, but it’s weird enough being that without people calling me it all the time.”

“Okay then, Korra.” Wing raised a hand, using his bending to open the door. “You two can go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. My mom will send someone when she’s ready to talk to you.”

Korra half expected a crack from Kuvira about how they would use that time, but her lover had gotten distracted by their new accommodations. Not that Korra could blame her. The suite contained several rooms filled with real furniture, beautiful sculptures, and best of all, a large, very comfortable looking bed.

“Where did all of this stuff come from?” Korra asked.

“Some we brought with us, but most of it we made,” Wing explained. “We’ve got a lot of time down here to practice creative uses for our bending.”

“Well, we appreciate it,” Korra told him. “A bedroll in the dirt has been home for the last few weeks.”

“I’m glad you approve, Avatar. I mean Korra.”

Wing headed back the way he had come, and Kuvira closed the door behind him. When she turned back to face Korra, there was a grin on her face. “It really is a step up from that bedroll.”

Korra tossed her pack into a corner and settled down in one of the ornately detailed chairs.  “It really is. Spirits, Vee, I don’t think I’ve ever stayed someplace this nice.”

Kuvira flopped down into a chair opposite Korra. “I have.”

Korra’s brow furrowed. “I thought you grew up on the streets.”

“I did, but one time…” Kuvira’s tongue ran over her lips. “One of my victories impressed a young Fire Nation noblewoman, who arranged for a…let’s call it a private demonstration of my skills. Now, her manor was really something.”

“Was that okay with you?” Korra asked hesitantly. “Being rented out that way?” It was difficult to get a read on Kuvira behind her cocky façade, but Korra knew that in the same position, she wouldn’t have liked it.

Kuvira shrugged. “It was fine. The girl was reasonably pretty, and there was something about making a spoiled Fire Nation brat scream my name that appealed to me at the time.”

“And is that the way you think about Asami? Because if it is, we might have a problem. I know she’s from the Fire Nation too, but she’s not like that.”

That made Kuvira chuckle. “You really are sweet on her, Korra.”

“I didn’t think that bothered you. Not after the other night, anyway.”

“It doesn’t. And don’t worry, I’m not planning on treating Asami like some fuck-toy. We’re past that point now.”

“And what point are we at?” Korra asked. Kuvira was good at throwing people off balance, acting as if conversations were duels to be won. It was fun, but if this was going where she thought it was, Korra needed straight answers.

Kuvira chuckled. “I’m not totally sure. I only act like I know everything.” Korra shook her head at that and Kuvira continued, “I do know this, though. You think she’s hot. I think she’s hot. She thinks both of us are hot. Even if I’m still working out the details, I think we should be able to do something with that.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Maybe Asami should be involved in working out those details.”

“I suppose that might help.” Kuvira rose from her chair. “Shall we go look for Lady Sato, then?”

Her first inclination was to say “yes.” Asami had been on Korra’s mind intermittently since they first met, and more frequently after that night in the campsite. She was kind and brave, not too mention totally gorgeous. And yet, something stopped Korra. “Vee, are you sure we should do this? I do like Asami, but you mean a lot to me. This isn’t just some fling we’re having, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Rather than say anything back, Kuvira walked over to her chair and when Korra rose to meet her, Kuvira pulled them together for a kiss. The embrace was softer than Korra was used to. Kuvira’s arms wrapped around her, holding them close for a good, long while, and when the kiss ended, she said, “I don’t either. You’re… fuck, Korra. You’re the first person in a long time who even gave a damn about me. But I don’t think this will screw us up, and it’ll be a lot more fun than just letting the tension simmer until we all explode.”

“Fair enough.” Korra clapped a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder and leaned in for another, briefer kiss. “Okay then, let’s go find Asami.”

***

Although she’d grown up in a mansion, Asami had never thought of herself as pampered. In spite of her wealth, she was more comfortable in her workshop, with grease on her hands, than at a high society ball. Still, after weeks of nothing beneath her at night but a thin bedroll and the hard ground, she’d realized that there were at least a few luxuries that she was accustomed to.

And now she had one of them back. The softness of the mattress beneath her drew out a long sigh, and Asami stretched, feeling at least at little of her stress drain away. The room the Beifongs had assigned to her might not have been as spacious as her own bedroom back in the Fire Nation, but it was certainly both pleasant, and large enough for her purposes.

_Especially since you don’t have anything to put in it._

During the long days and exhausted nights on the road, Asami had scarcely had time to consider everything she’d given up by choosing to join with Korra and rebels. Now, the weight of her decision was belatedly sinking in. It wasn’t just the material trappings of her old life that were gone either. The odds were good that Asami would never see her father again, and even if she did, she doubted the reunion would be pleasant.

Hiroshi Sato was a brilliant man, and he had been a loving father, but when it came to the rebels, he had no interest in discussion or compromise. They were murders and scum, deserving of nothing better than a brutal crushing under the heel of the Phoenix Queen’s righteous armies.

_And for a long time, I agreed with him. After what happened to my mother, how could I not?_

But children had to grow up sometime. Asami made her own choices now, and in spite of what she’d given up, she didn’t regret this one. The Fire Nation’s conquest was not the benevolent spread of civilization, and the rebels were no mindless anarchists. Some of those she’d met could be violent and ruthless at times, but they were also passionate, and loyal, and they cared about something other than their own power. When Asami compared them to the cruelty she’d found at the Phoenix’s Queen’s court, she knew which she preferred.

_Plus, you really want to sleep with a few of them._

A blush came to Asami’s face when she thought of that night at the campsite. She had no doubt that Kuvira and Korra had realized she could hear them, and probably what she was doing as well. But what did that mean? Had it just been a harmless tease, or did they want to take things further?

The possibilities made Asami’s skin heat up. Korra and Kuvira were very different people, but both of them made her want things that she hadn’t allowed herself to fully consider back home. Now, though, nothing Asami did could cause a bigger scandal then the one her defection already must have. She was free to consider what it would be like to kiss the two powerful benders, to have their hands run over her skin…

Asami was deep enough into her daydream that when the knock on her door came, it was startling. She bolted straight up in bed, her head swiveling around before she reoriented herself and said, “Come in.”

The door opened at once, revealing a cheerful looking Korra and Kuvira, as smug as usual. “I hope we didn’t interrupt anything important, Sato,” the gladiator drawled.

“Nothing like that,” Asami blurted out. Kuvira’s implications were clear, and too close to reality. “I was just thinking.”

“I’m sure you were,” Kuvira said, stepping into the room. _Why is that smirk of hers so damn sexy?_

Korra was right behind her girlfriend, closing the door before she spoke. “We were too. And we thought that maybe the three of us should talk.”

Asami looked back and forth between the two women. Her heart was racing, but she wasn’t scared. Kuvira’s teasing seemed genuinely good natured, while Korra was giving her a reassuring smile. “That’s probably a good idea.”

 _A better one than torturing yourself with fantasies anyway_.

***

“Sooooo….” Korra began, drawing out the word. Talking to Asami had sounded like a fine idea when Kuvira had suggested it, but now that they were here, Korra didn’t know where to begin.

Kuvira refused to take the initiative either. “Go on,” she said to Korra. “You’re the nice one.”

Korra’s instinct was to protest that this had been Kuvira’s idea, but she thought better of it. Kuvira was right; Asami might have been attracted to both of them, but Korra had the friendlier relationship with the heiress. It made sense for her to make the offer.

“Well, we noticed that, um…” _That you were masturbating while you listened to us having sex? No, that’s definitely not the way to go here._ “That you found us attractive.”

It might not have been the smoothest line, but at least Asami didn’t run away screaming. Instead, she said, “I don’t think I can deny that. But I also know that you two are together, and I’m not trying to get in the way of that.”

“Sure, we’re together,” Kuvira agreed, giving a nod that was open to interpretation. “But we’re not exactly married either. And in case you haven’t noticed, the attraction is mutual.”

A small smile appeared on Asami’s face. “I did have an inkling, especially after that one night.”

“Oh, yeah, about that…” Korra turned away from Asami, pacing across the room. “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“Somehow, I don’t think discomfort was what she felt,” Kuvira interjected.

“Not exactly,” Asami agreed before swiftly moving on. “It seems like you’re proposing we do something about all this attraction.”

“If you’re interested.” Korra sat down, joining Asami on the bed. “Listen, Asami, I think you’re really special. After the battle, you could have gone back to your mansion, but instead you gave up everything to do what you thought was right.”

“Plus your hair somehow still looks good after two weeks without a proper shower,” Kuvira added.

That made Korra chuckle, and Asami as well. “Thank you. And I think you’re pretty special too, Korra. Even aside from being the Avatar, you’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met.” She turned toward Kuvira. “And you may be a pain in the ass, Kuvira, but you were also willing to change your mind about me, in spite of everything that the Fire Nation did to you. Most people wouldn’t have given me that chance.”

Kuvira couldn’t hide the sudden blush that appeared on her face. “Well, you earned it.”

“Plus you’ve both got great abs,” Asami added with a laugh. “So, it seems like we’re all in for something. But what?”

“We don’t totally know,” Korra admitted. “It could be a one-time thing, I guess, if that’s what you wanted. But what I was trying to say before, with you being special, is that I’d rather find a way that we could all make something work for longer than that.”

Asami looked straight into her eyes, and Korra felt her heart flutter. She’d known she was attracted to the heiress right away, but she’d been less honest about how much she’d started to care about her. Now that she knew she could be with Asami without losing Kuvira, though, she realized how deeply she wanted it.

“I’d like to try that too,” Asami finally said, and Korra’s chest unclenched. She still wasn’t sure what to do next, though, not until Kuvira’s voice cut in.

“Then what are you waiting for?” the gladiator said. “Kiss her.”

Korra wasn’t sure who the admonition for was intended for, but an answer came soon enough. Asami took her face in her hands and though she paused long enough that Korra could back away, her intention was clear.

When she realized what was happening, Korra moved to meet Asami’s lips, gasping when they brushed together. The kiss was softer than Kuvira’s usually were, but passionate all the same, filled with both affection and heat. After a brief hesitation, Korra opened the kiss up, and when her tongue slipped into Asami’s mouth, the heiress rewarded her with a soft moan. Her hand stroked Korra’s cheek, while her tongue brushed against Korra’s.

Distracted by the kiss, Korra scarcely noticed Kuvira joining the two of them on the bed. One of her hands slid up Korra’s back, while the other ran through Asami’s hair. Korra felt a thrill at her lover’s presence. The fact that Kuvira was enjoying this excited her, adding spice to what was already an amazing kiss.

Finally it broke. Asami’s eyes were bright as she looked across the bed at Korra. “Wow, that was…”

“Oh, yeah,” Korra swiftly agreed.

For an instant, she was worried how Kuvira would react to her enthusiasm, but the gladiator only grinned. “It certainly looked good from here. Now…”

She didn’t get to finish that thought. Asami turned toward her, initiating another kiss with the same enthusiasm she had shown with Korra. Kuvira didn’t mind being interrupted, pulling Asami into her arms as their lips met. Korra hadn’t been sure how she would feel watching the two of them, but she needn’t have worried. Although it was unusual at first, the strangeness faded rapidly, replaced with a surge of desire. Asami and Kuvira were stunning together, and the knowledge that she wasn’t just a voyeur, but a part of whatever this was eliminated any jealousy Korra might have felt.

Nor did the other women exclude her for long. Even while their kiss went on, Kuvira’s hand skimmed along her side, making Korra gasp when it reached her breast. The sound seemed to inspire Asami, because she reached out as well, stroking Korra’s leg affectionately. The twin sensations were as pleasant as they were unexpected, and in spite of how little they’d actually done so far, Korra felt a potent hunger sharpen in her belly.

When the kiss ended, all three of them were left speechless for a moment, and though it was Korra who spoke first, all she managed was, “Wow.”

“I think Asami already said that,” Kuvira chuckled.

Asami smiled at both of them. “Well, it’s worth saying again. I’m not sure this counts as a plan, but so far, it’s very good.”


	23. Chapter 23

Nothing in Asami’s past had prepared her for this. She might not have been a virgin, but her experience with other women didn’t go past kissing, and she’d definitely never had a threesome before. As thrilling as it was to feel Kuvira’s hands run along her shoulders at the same time Korra’s arms wrapped around her waist, it was also a little overwhelming.

Those conflicted feelings only became more intense when Kuvira began nipping at her neck at the same time that Korra cupped her breasts, rubbing them through the fabric. The combined sensations were good enough to make Asami moan, and yet as Kuvira began unbuttoning her shirt, she hesitated. Asami wanted this, but her inexperience made her feel self-conscious, especially as the focus on the two other women’s attention.

“Hold on,” she panted.

Both of them stopped at once and from behind her, she heard Korra ask, “Is something wrong, Asami?”

“Not really. It’s just… this is happening a little fast.”

Korra let her arms fall away from Asami’s breasts. “That’s okay, Asami. We can just keep kissing if that’s what you want.”

Asami took a deep breath, thinking through her options. Certainly, she had nothing against more kisses, but after weeks of fantasizing about both of these women, she did want more. She just needed to ease into it. _And maybe not be quite so filthy._ The grime hadn’t seemed like a problem when they were all on the road, but the idea of being stripped naked in her current state gave her pause.

“No, I think I want to keep going. But could we go a little slower and maybe get cleaned up first?”

“Fine by me.” Kuvira’s eyes narrowed as she looked around Asami’s room, noting the tub in the adjacent bathroom. “That’s a little small for three people though.”

“No problem. The one back in our suite is huge,” Korra pointed out.

Asami smiled at both of them. It was sweet of Korra and Kuvira to indulge her insecurities, and with a little communication, she was confident they could figure this out. “Then lead the way.”

Korra’s suite was just down the hall, but even the short trip gave Asami time to contemplate a variety of possible next steps. She might have been nervous, but she was also excited. _This is real. I’m really going to do this._

When Korra opened the door, Asami saw right away that the Avatar had been right. The tub sunken into the tiled floor of the bathroom was large enough for at least three people; indeed, the whole suite was impressively huge. “I guess being the Avatar gets you special treatment,” she said with a laugh.

“We’re certainly going to give her some,” Kuvira said, the words rich with promise. She slid up behind Korra, running her hands along the Avatar’s sides. It was an appealing sight, and one that helped to solidify a plan that had been forming in Asami’s mind. “Do you think you two might like to start together?”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “You really do like to watch, Sato.”

“Be nice, Kuvira,” Korra said before turning to Asami. “Really, I don’t know what to do with her sometimes.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Asami said, trying to match Kuvira’s suggestive tone. “And don’t worry, I plan to do a lot more than watch. It would just help me to begin this way.”

“Then let’s give our Fire Nation princess what she wants.” Without waiting for a reply, Kuvira spun Korra around, kissing her deeply. It was a sight Asami didn’t think she could ever get tired of. Individually, the two women were incredibly appealing, and watching them together, running their hands over one, another made Asami flush.

Indeed, she could do little but stare as Korra and Kuvira stripped one another. Asami had already gotten glimpses of their bodies, but this was different than the voyeuristic peek she’d enjoyed the night they met, or the awkward moment she and Kuvira had shared in the rebel base’s baths. She was meant to see this, and to enjoy it as well. Eventually, she would want it to be her hands fondling and caressing, but for the moment, she was _quite_ content with her position.

Perhaps a little too content. Mesmerized by the view, she was startled when Korra asked, “Weren’t we supposed to be cleaning up?”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that,” Asami mumbled. “Let me get the bath started.”

Fortunately, the controls were similar to what she’d been used to back in the Fire Nation. On top of its other creatures comforts, Zaofu had hot running water, and steam filled the room as Korra and Kuvira finished stripping. Once she done, Korra turned toward her, offering a perfect view of her naked body. “So, what do you think?”

“You’re both gorgeous,” was the only way Asami could put it. Kuvira was the leaner of the two women, while Korra’s breasts were fuller, but both were wonderfully fit, not to mention stunning. True, there was dirt on their skins, and a few bruises, especially on Kuvira, but it didn’t matter to Asami. The two of them standing side by side was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

The appreciative smile Korra gave her was expected, but Asami was surprised by how soft Kuvira’s was. “We’re glad you approve,” she said without any of her usual edge. She led Korra into the bath, and though Asami was sorry she couldn’t see them as clearly now, she did appreciate the way the water flowed over the two women’s bodies as they submerged.

Once they were settled in, Korra leaned over, kissing her way down toward one of Kuvira’s breasts. When she took a nipple between her lips, Kuvira gasped and Asami felt an answering pulse between her own legs. Even just watching was a thrill, especially with what happened next. It was hard to see through the water, but Korra’s hand definitely moved between Kuvira’s legs, and from the moan that came out of the gladiator, it was doing interesting things there.

Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra’s back, clinging tight as the Avatar pleasured her. A part of Asami wanted to be able to see more, but there was something delicious about having to fill in the details herself. She could remember that night at the campsite vividly, imagining the way Kuvira was taking Korra, and Asami found it equally intriguing with the women’s positions reversed. Kuvira’s breath was coming in sharp gasps, and without thinking about it, Asami’s hands slid across her own body. She cupped one breast and squeezed, while her other hand clutched at her thigh. Asami resisted moving it any further up, though. Unlike that other night, she didn’t plan on finding her satisfaction alone. When she came, it would be with her new lovers.

Asami’s readiness to join in was growing, but she didn’t want to interrupt the scene in front of her before its conclusion. Kuvira was leaning back against the rim of the tub, kissing Korra passionately as the Avatar continued her ministrations. Asami was fascinated by Korra’s powerful muscles, her strong back flexing as her hand worked. Kuvira was an even more intriguing sight. When Korra broke the kiss, the gladiator threw back her head, giving Asami a beautiful picture of a face tight with desire.

“Fuck, Korra,” she muttered. “That’s just right.”

Korra bent to kiss Kuvira’s neck, and her reply was loud enough that Asami could hear it clearly. “You wanna come, Vee?”

“Yes,” Kuvira panted, “Oh, Spirits, yes.” Asami felt a pang of desire shoot through her. There was a rare vulnerability behind Kuvira’s words that was incredibly sexy.

“The do it,” Korra replied. “Come for me. Come for Asami.”

Even through the steam, the way Kuvira’s body tensed as she climaxed was unmistakable. She cried out, and the combination of her ecstasy and Korra’s words made Asami’s clit throb harder than she would’ve believed possible without any stimulation. Even if she wasn’t touching either of them, in some thrilling way, she was still a part of this.

The intensity of her desire was becoming painful, and Asami decided she couldn’t wait any longer. As Korra and Kuvira slid back down into the water, Asami stood, undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. The motion made Korra turn around, and once Kuvira’s eyes had followed, Asami asked, “So, is there room for one more in there?”

“Of course,” Korra said, and when Kuvira nodded as well, Asami finished undoing her shirt. Her pants and socks followed, and when she was down to her bra and panties, she saw Kuvira grin. “You’re not bad looking yourself, Sato.”

Korra’s hand dipped back beneath the water and from the way Kuvira jumped a second later, Asami guessed she’d squeezed the earth bender’s ass. “What she means is, you’re stunning, Asami.”

Suitably encouraged, Asami unfastened her bra and let it fall to the floor before shimmying out of her underwear. The other women’s gazes tracked her as she stepped into the tub but it no longer bothered Asami. After what they’d already let her watch, being naked with Korra and Kuvira wasn’t so hard.

When the hot water hit her skin, both Asami’s desire and her uncertainties were forgotten for a moment. She could feel the dirt and sweat of the road falling away, replaced with a blissful warmth.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Korra asked. “A bath was a great idea.”

“Mm hmm,” Asami agreed, sliding down further into the tub. She was so relaxed that she scarcely noticed Korra moving next to her, at least not until their lips came together. It was sweet and hot all at once, and as the kiss went on, Korra’s arms wrapped around her. Full breasts pressed against Asami’s body, and she gasped into the kiss. This felt better than she could’ve imagined, and she wanted more.

Her hands begin exploring, tracing Korra’s shoulders before travelling down her spine, and at the feeling of a calloused hand brushing over her cheek, Asami turned to see Kuvira standing next to her. “Seems like you’re having fun.”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” Kuvira leaned in for a surprisingly gentle kiss, after which she gave Korra’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “You two have your fun. I’m okay for now.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked. “’Cause I know Asami wants you too.”

“I’m sure she does. But I’m thinking she needs to ease into this.”

Kuvira’s smirk had returned, but in spite of its smugness, Asami couldn’t disagree with the assessment. “I appreciate it, Kuvira. And I do want to have some time with you.”

“Oh, you will.”

The implications behind those words sent a shiver down Asami’s spine, but that still couldn’t compare to the way it felt when Korra’s hands slid along her sides. Her thumbs traced the curves of Asami’s breasts, and Asami moaned loud enough to surprise herself. Korra’s touches were electric, and they only became more so when she cupped Asami’s breasts, palms brushing over stiff nipples.

But it wasn’t enough. Asami didn’t just want to be touched; she wanted to touch for herself, to learn every inch of Korra’s body. The Avatar’s wet skin was divine beneath Asami’s hands, and beneath, she could feel powerful muscles tensing. Asami kissed Korra’s mouth before working her way down her neck to the soft skin at the base of her throat. Korra gasped when it was kissed and Asami dipped lower, taking a dark nipple between her lips.

The sounds Korra was making grew louder as Asami’s tongue toyed with the stiff point. No doubt the Avatar was already turned on from her time with Kuvira, and Asami came to a decision. Her own pleasure could wait a little longer; making Korra fall apart for her was what she wanted right now.

Of course, it would help if she could see what was she was doing, especially given her lack of relevant experience. Lifting up her head, Asami asked, “Do you want to go to the bed?”

“I really do,” Korra said with appealing eagerness. She led Asami out of the bath, with Kuvira right behind them. There were towels stacked nearby, and Korra picked up one of them, drying off both herself and Asami. Even through the thick fabric, her touch was intensely erotic. Asami had enjoyed most of the sex she’d had before, but this was more intense. She was on fire, her head spinning from the heat of her desire.

Before they were even entirely dry, Asami guided Korra to the bedroom, unwilling to wait any longer. The bed was quite spacious, with enough room for Kuvira to settle in on one side while Korra and Asami tumbled down onto the other. Asami could feel the intensity of the gladiator’s gaze on them, and she decided to make use of her experience.

Sitting up, she ran a hand along Korra’s firm stomach while turning to look at Kuvira. “So, what does she like?”

Asami felt Korra’s muscles twitch beneath her fingers, even as Kuvira gave both of them a hungry smile. “Oh, lots of things.” She reached across the bed to caress Korra’s cheek. “What do you want her to do for you, Korra?”

Korra looked up at Asami, her eyes burning with desire. “Whatever you want.”

Asami bit her lip anxiously. Korra’s reply was considerate, but she’d been hoping for clearer guidance. “I’m not sure…”

“Is this your first time, Sato?” Kuvira asked, sounding equal parts surprised and intrigued by the idea.

“Not exactly,” Asami said slowly. She never liked admitting she didn’t know what she was doing, but in this case, it was her best option. Pretending to be an expert and then fumbling the execution would be much more embarrassing. “But I haven’t gone to bed with another woman before.”

“That’s okay,” Korra told her. “We’ll keep it simple.” She took hold of Asami’s arm, stroking it affectionately. “So, you know how to touch yourself, right?”

Asami could feel herself blushing. “You two know I that do.”

Korra grinned. “Yeah, we do. So do that to start with. We can go from there.”

“That sounds good.” After taking a second to decide on the angles, Asami positioned herself on Korra’s left, with Kuvira behind her. Before beginning in earnest, she kissed Korra, letting the Avatar’s sweetness settle her nerves. She might not have been certain of what she was doing, but that was all right. Asami wanted this, and what’s more, she trusted that Korra and Kuvira, would guide her through what the rest of what had already been an incredible experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of this threesome next chapter. After so much build-up, I didn't want to rush it.


	24. Chapter 24

A shiver of excitement ran through Asami as she looked across the bed at Korra’s naked body. She could see every inch of her new lover as never before. From the powerful muscles of her shoulders, to the swell of her breasts, down the hard plane of her stomach to the small patch of dark hair above her sex, Korra was stunning, and the only doubt Asami had left was where to begin.

Making her choice before Korra could get too frustrated, Asami leaned over, kissing her deeply as she placed a hand on the Avatar’s hip. She moved up the curve of Korra’s side slowly, wanting to savor every moment of this. Korra purred at the touch, and when Asami reached her breast, the sound turned into a moan.

Asami’s fingers circled the breast slowly before reaching the dark nipple, and when she brushed over it, Korra let out the sweetest groan. “Yes, ’Sami,” she muttered, “More.”

The plea made Asami’s heart beat faster, and she kept going, trailing kisses down to Korra’s breast. It was wonderfully soft, all except for the erect nipple. That, Asami drew between her lips, running her tongue back and forth. A sharp gasp came from Korra, and her legs spread in clear invitation.

It was one Asami couldn’t refuse. She removed her hand from Korra’s breast, running it over her abdomen instead. The well-defined muscles there were tense with need, telling Asami not to linger too long. Still, she did spend a moment exploring the dark hair she reached next. It wasn’t as course as that of the men she’d been with, and she curled her fingers through it, enjoying the texture.

From behind her, she heard Kuvira’s voice, husky with desire. “She feels nice, doesn’t she?”

“Oh, yes,” Asami managed, nearly breathless. She was eager to know what it would be like to pleasure Korra in earnest, and yet a part of her was also savoring the anticipation.

It was Korra’s needy pant that made her move. Asami dipped lower, and at once, her fingers became sticky with Korra’s impressively abundant arousal. All Asami had to compare it to was her own experience, and she’d seldom been so wet.

_Though maybe that one night in camp._

It was trickier for Asami to find her mark with another woman than with herself but eventually, she teased out the stiff point of Korra’s clit from beneath its folds. Once she did, the reaction was immediate. Korra stiffened, her hands gripping the sheets as an incredibly sexy moan came from deep in her throat.

“There you go,” Kuvira said approvingly, and Asami felt a calloused hand slid along her hip. The simple contact sent a jolt through her. Touching Korra had made Asami’s body hum, and she badly wanted Kuvira to curve around further, to offer her the same pleasure she was giving the Avatar.

Of course, that would also destroy her ability to concentrate, so instead of giving voice to her own need, Asami tried to address Korra’s. Her fingers slid across the Avatar’s clit, drawing the kind of tight circles she liked to use when touching herself. Korra seemed to enjoy the pattern as well because her head tipped back, and she gasped eagerly in response to every motion.

Asami couldn’t resist trying to capture those sounds. She bent down, kissing Korra hard and though the heat blew Asami away, it didn’t stop her from continuing to rub Korra. That did get a little harder to focus on, though, when she felt Kuvira’s lips press against her back.

Not that she was going to object. She wanted Kuvira to be kissing her, not just because of how good it felt, but because all three of them should do this together. With a sudden inspiration, she pulled away from Korra’s lips, and turned back to look at Kuvira. “Do you want to lend a hand?”

“Certainly,” Kuvira breathed, her voice as hungry as Asami could have wished for. She placed a last kiss on Asami’s back before rolling away from her and moving to Korra’s other side.

The adjustment had made Asami halt temporarily, and beneath her, she felt Korra’s clit pulse, desperate for a release that probably wasn’t far off. “Don’t worry,” Asami whispered. “This should be worth the wait.”

Once she was situated, Kuvira wasted no time, her hand creeping up the Avatar’s leg. Korra’s legs were already spread, and Asami watched with rapt interest as Kuvira slid two fingers past her soaked entrance. Korra’s hips jerked, and she muttered, “Fuck, Vee.” The sound inspired Asami to resume circling as well, and she was rewarded with an additional gasp of, “’Sami.”

Kuvira grinned at that, and Asami joined her. The strangeness of what she was doing had passed, replaced with nothing but sharpening desire, and the surety that this was right. She leaned over to plant a kiss on one side of Korra’s neck, while Kuvira did the same on the other. Her fingers were pumping swiftly in and out, and when Asami applied a tiny bit more pressure, it didn’t take long. Beneath her, Korra soon tensed, crying out her pleasure.

The sight and sounds were mesmerizing. Asami eased off her strokes as she watched Korra come undone, but Kuvira was more relentless. She kept thrusting hard, drawing out more cries until at last, Korra went still beneath her.

The Avatar lay on the bed, skin flushed, chest heaving, and a goofy smile plastered across her face. Since she clearly needed a moment, Asami leaned across her body, taking Kuvira’s face in her hands instead. Their kiss was heated, but also surprisingly tender. There was something deeply intimate about having pleasured Korra together and when it broke, Asami said, “Thanks for the help, Kuvira.”

“My pleasure.” She leaned down and kissed Korra’s cheek. “Or hers, at least. And yours is coming next.”

“Yes, please,” Asami mouthed hungrily. Kuvira’s promise had reminded her of the pulsing between her own legs, but the given the gladiator’s personality, she worried that she might be in for some teasing first.

Mercifully, Kuvira appeared to notice Asami’s desperation, because all she said was, “Whatever you need, Sato. I think Korra’s gonna be out of action for a while, so just lay back and I’ll take care of everything.”

“I’m fine,” Korra mumbled, although she definitely did sound sleepy.

“Then you’re welcome to help out,” Kuvira offered. “But I want the first taste.”

Even before Korra said, “Sure,” Kuvira was already moving down Asami’s body, her hands sliding along the heiress’ sides. Asami exhaled sharply. Even without being teased, the anticipation was almost painful. She’d spent so long fantasizing about this and now it was nearly here.

Kuvira’s lips closed around one of her nipples, and when her tongue circled the hard point, Asami whimpered. She buried a hand in Kuvira’s hair, trying to brace herself. The obvious sign of her desire made Kuvira chuckle. She released the nipple and looked up at Asami, amusement shining in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m getting there.”

Asami tried to say something appreciative in response, but the words were swallowed up by Korra’s lips. The Avatar had recovered from her bliss sufficiently to wrap her arms around Asami and kiss her even while Kuvira’s tongue traced a path across her abdomen. Asami arched up into the contact, but not too far. Kuvira had a firm grip on her hips, holding her steady as she explored.

“My, she’s eager,” Kuvira said, and though Korra was too busy kissing to reply with words, she did run a hand through Asami’s hair, playing with the damp strands. The combined attention might have been overwhelming, but there was something soothing about Korra’s touch. Perhaps she sensed there was only so much stimulation Asami could take, and she focused on making her feel good rather than driving her completely mad.

Kuvira took the opposite approach. Her strong hands coaxed Asami’s legs apart, and her breath was hot on the heiress’ sex, making her steadily crazier as she nibbled her way upward. Asami had only had someone do this for her once before, and he had been inept and impatient, especially compared to Kuvira. She was an artist with her tongue, making the skin light up with every motion.

Korra released the kiss just as Kuvira reached her destination. Her tongue slid across Asami’s sex, pulling out a low groan. “That’s it, ‘Sami,” Korra purred. “Just enjoy it.”

Asami could only nod in response. Kuvira’s fingers had peeled back her folds, and now her tongue was stroking Asami’s clit. The contact was absolutely electric, only enhanced when Korra cupped her breast and squeezed. Kuvira’s hands, meanwhile, caressed Asami’s hips, guiding her onto her tongue.

Asami did as Korra had told her, letting herself feel every pleasure even while she lost herself in the warmth of the Avatar’s blue eyes. _How have I lived so long without this?_ she wondered. Sex had been good before, but never like this, never consuming every part of her in the finest way imaginable.

She didn’t have time to ponder the question. Kuvira was relentless, licking and sucking as the pressure inside Asami steadily built. That didn’t take much time either. After everything she’d seen and done already, Asami was speeding toward the brink.

Korra and Kuvira could tell. Two of the gladiator’s fingers slid inside her, and even as Asami was adjusting to the pleasurable stretch, Korra took a stiff nipple between her lips. It was a combination Asami had no chance to resist. Hot mouths and nibble fingers seemed to be working across every sensitive part of her until, only moments later, the first waves of her climax crashed through her.

From the depths of Asami’s being, a long, loud cry tore its way out. The scream was followed by a string of shorter, none of which she had a chance of muffling. This was more than she could remember feeling, and everything she’d hungered for, the sensations overwhelming in their intensity.

Asami couldn’t tell just how long her orgasm went on, but her two lovers were relentless. They pleasured her until Asami was left boneless, too spent to come any more, no matter how much she didn’t want this to end.

All she could manage was a whimper when Kuvira withdrew her fingers, now covered in Asami’s release, but what came next still made her gasp. Kuvira lifted her hand up to Korra’s lips, and the Avatar sucked the fingers clean, one after another. “You taste great,” Korra told Asami with a grin. “I’ll definitely have to swap places with Kuvira next time.”

“Assuming she wants there to be a next time,” Kuvira pointed out. “Maybe we didn’t live up to her expectations.”

The self-satisfied smirk on Kuvira’s face made Asami suspect the gladiator already knew the answer, but she was happy to confirm it. “You exceeded them. Both of you. This was…” She shook her head, unable to find the words to fully convey what she was feeling.

Her message still came through clearly. Korra placed a kiss on her chest, while Kuvira did the same with her lips. Asami could taste herself there, but it didn’t bother her. More than anything, it was a reminder of what Kuvira had done for her, the incredible pleasure Asami had been given.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Korra said. “’Cause I definitely want to do this again. A lot more times.”

“That makes three of us,” Kuvira agreed, settling down on the bed beside Asami. Her hand ran lazily over the heiress’ body, and when it brushed over her breast, Asami felt an unexpected tingle between her legs. She’d thought she was done, but now she was starting to consider fresh possibilities.

 _I wonder if Kuvira’s ready for more_. She wanted a shot a wiping that smug look off the gladiator’s face, and maybe a few other things besides.

What she didn’t want was to hear a knock on the door. “Korra?”

Opal’s voice was as friendly as usual, but it still made Asami jump. She looked around the suite frantically, trying to remember where she’d left her clothes, but mercifully, Opal didn’t actually open the door.

Her new lovers looked surprised as well, but Korra retained enough wits to say, “Um, this isn’t the best time, Opal.”

Even through the stone, Opal’s laugh came through clearly. “Not a good time, huh? It’s okay, I’ll let you and Kuvira finish up, but try not to take too long. Mom’s ready to talk to you.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Korra replied, biting her lip as she tried to hold back a peel of laughter.

A few seconds later she failed, and soon enough, Kuvira joined in, and finally Asami did the same. It was a ridiculous situation to have been caught in, but no more then that. In the final analysis, she was free to do what she wanted, with whoever she wanted, and that thought made her profoundly happy.

When they finally caught their breath, Kuvira said, “I suppose the next round will have to wait a little while longer.”

“I suppose it will,” Asami agreed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. It was a disappointment, true, but only a small one. There were many worse things in the world than waiting, and besides, Asami had already experienced more wonders that day than she’d once dreamed possible.


	25. Chapter 25

It had taken another bath, one drawn out by a fair bit of kissing and groping, before the three of them had been ready to go meet Suyin. Still, it wasn’t _too_ long before Korra was clean, redressed and leaving the suite with Asami and Kuvira by her side. Asami had asked if she should stay in behind so as not to give away what they’d all been doing, but Korra had said “no.” This be unconventional, but Korra wasn’t ashamed of it, and she wasn’t going to pretend otherwise.

Indeed, Korra had a broad smile on her face as she opened the heavy door. Not only had the sex been incredible, it had also put to rest her biggest fear about sleeping with Asami: that doing so would mess up her relationship with Kuvira. Instead, she felt closer than ever to the gladiator after sharing such a wonderful experience, even as her feelings for Asami blossomed.

When she saw the three of them walking out together, Opal’s eyes widened, and she mumbled, “So, um, are you all ready to go?”

“Lead the way,” Kuvira said briskly. There was a smug grin on her face, and it seemed she was just as pleased as Korra with how things had worked out, and even less inclined to hide it.

Opal didn’t pry any further, and a short walk through the myriad corridors of Zaofu later, the four of them arrived at a large sitting room. Suyin was waiting there on a plush sofa, a middle-aged man with graying hair and a small beard at her side.

“Hello, everyone,” Suyin said, not offering any comment on the delay in their arrival. “I hope you found the rooms to your liking.”

“They’re great,” Korra said, her mind drifting back to the uses they’d just been putting those rooms to. “Everything is really great.”

“That’s good to know,” the older man said. Opal took a seat on the couch next to him while he added, “I’m Baatar by the way. I’m Suyin’s husband.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Baatar,” Korra replied. “So, like I told Suyin earlier, Opal brought us here because we need training. I’m new to being the Avatar, and I have a lot to learn, starting with how to bend most of the elements.”

“And I was told you could teach me how to apply earth bending to metal,” Kuvira added.

Suyin gave them a small nod. “Not all earth benders have that talent, but we can certainly find out. As for you, Korra, we’ll do what we can. There are plenty of earth benders here, and Opal tells me that your friend Mako should be able to help you pick up the basics of fire bending as well. Beyond that, I don’t know that much about the powers of the Avatar. Aang was well before my time.”

“What about Toph?” Asami asked. “Opal told us that her grandmother travelled with the last Avatar.”

“She did. And I’m going to send my sons Wing and Wei to see if they can track her down, but we have to be careful,” Suyin told her. “No matter what, the Fire Nation cannot learn about this place, or they’ll destroy us.”

“Not necessarily,” Asami replied. “Even without training, Korra destroyed an entire Fire Nation strike force. When she’s properly prepared, I can’t even imagine what she’ll be able to do.”

“Maybe you’re right about that.” Suyin rose from the sofa, and there was a pensive look on her face. “But maybe not. Aang was defeated after all. I can’t take unnecessary chances with the lives under my care.”

“Well, we have to take some chances,” Opal protested. “The Fire Nation’s hold on the world is getting tighter ever year. Even if we do nothing, eventually they’ll find Zaofu. Our only hope is to gather enough power to fight them when they do.”

“I agree we have to do something, honey,” Baatar told her, “But your mother’s right. We have to think before we act. If Korra did the kind of damage to the Fire Nation that you’re talking about, they’re going to have a lot of people out looking for her. Now is the time to lie low.”

Opal shook her head, but said nothing more, leaving it to Kuvira to speak next. “We can worry about our long-term plan later. For now, let’s focus on getting Korra trained. Until that happens, we don’t have a hope of defeating the Fire Nation.”

“That’s a fair point, Kuvira,” Suyin concurred, jumping on the opportunity to defuse the tension with Opal. “And what about you, Miss Sato? Is there anything you’ll be needing while you’re here?”

“Not really. I’m not a bender, so I’m not looking for that kind of training. Although…” Asami cast her eyes around the room. “This place is pretty amazing. I certainly wouldn’t mind learning a bit more about it how it works.”

“We can certainly arrange that,” Baatar said. “I played a large part in designing Zaofu, actually.”

“Why don’t you show her around now, dear?” Suyin said. “And Opal, you can take Kuvira down to the sparring ring. I’d like to speak with Korra alone.”

“Certainly,” Bataar agreed, and when no one raised any objections to Suyin’s plan, the room emptied out. Both of her lovers smiled at Korra as they left, and she felt a pang of regret as she returned the gesture. In a better world, they’d be able to spend more time just enjoying the afterglow of that afternoon, but it was time to get back to reality.

Once they were alone, Suyin took a long look at Korra. Though the older woman’s eyes seemed kind, there was something penetrating about them as well. “It’s strange to finally meet an Avatar in person,” she finally said. “I grew up hearing stories about Aang. They weren’t very descriptive, mind you, but I heard them all the same.”

“What exactly happened to him?” Korra asked. “The Fire Nation always goes on about how the Empress and Prince Zuko defeated Aang, but after that, it gets kind of fuzzy.”

Suyin sighed. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. My mother told me that Aang was taken prisoner when they captured Ba Sing Se. I don’t know how they managed to restrain his powers for so long, but they must have found a way, because based on your age, he lived for decades afterwards.”

“Why not just kill him?”

“Because if they had, the cycle would’ve just moved on to the next Avatar. This way, they were able to put that off.”

An anger that wasn’t entirely her own spiked within Korra, and she reeled backwards. Imagines filled her head: being dragged through a fortress of iron and stone, chains around her wrists, the mocking laughter of a young woman in black robes, a door slamming shut, and then darkness.

“Are you all right, Korra?” she heard Suyin ask, her voice sounding as if it came from a great distance.

Korra blinked hard, and when she opened her eyes again, the sitting room had returned. Suyin stood beside her, looking at Korra with concern. “I’m okay,” Korra told her, although she did need a few deeps breath to calm her racing heart. _That felt so real. Like I’d actually been there._ “I think I remembered something from a past life. Maybe Aang being imprisoned.”

“It didn’t seem pleasant.” Korra didn’t deny that, and Suyin continued. “I’m sorry about that, but you need to remember that feeling. You’ve gained a tremendous power, and it’s easy to think that means you can do anything, but even being the Avatar may not be enough to defeat the Fire Nation. The Phoenix Queen has already destroyed the Avatar once, and if we’re not careful, she’ll do it again.”

***

General Nara set the dispatch down on the table and shook his head. “The final search parties have reported in, Holy and Exalted One, and I regret to say they have found no sign of the Avatar.”

Azula merely nodded. All of the generals gathered in the war room wore appropriately downcast expressions, but she didn’t share their gloom. Indeed, she felt more energized than she had in years. Instead of hunting down the dying embers of the resistance and sentencing incompetent officials to amusing punishments, she had a real enemy to occupy her attention, and a goal worthy of the name.

“There are endless hamlets she and her criminal associates could be hiding in,” General Mori said. “I recommend we go village by village, and squeeze the scum living there until someone gives up the Avatar.”

“That only works if they’re still near Gaoling,” Ty Lee pointed out. “They aren’t that many of the rebels left. A small group could’ve gotten pretty far without being noticed, even if they didn’t have a flying bison.”

At the mention of the previous Avatar’s beast, Azula permitted herself a small chuckle. Her memories of those days spent chasing it across half a continent were among her fondest. On her first truly important mission, with Ty Lee and Mai by her side, her glorious future had stretched out before her, glistening brightly.

Some of the generals also laughed at Ty Lee’s quip, but there was a forced quality to the sound. In spite of their efforts to conceal it, Azula knew they didn’t approve of her consort’s presence at the war council. Although Ty Lee had been born a member of the Fire Nation’s nobility, she had also been a circus performer, and between that and her “improper” relationship with Azula, they would never fully respect her.

Azula didn’t give a damn. Others might obey her, fear her, even worship her, but Ty Lee had actually loved her, for their entire lives. When she was young, Azula might have taken that love for granted but the years had taught her better. It was a treasured gift, and since she was the Empress, everyone else would act like they respected her consort, or pay the price.

“Hopefully, they don’t have one of those,” Azula replied. “But Ty Lee is correct. We need to widen our search grid considerably.”   She dragged a finger in a large circle around the lower part of the map. “I want troops spread out across this entire area. Leave no stone unturned.”

“It will be done, Your Majesty,” General Mori said crisply. He paused and then added with obvious trepidation, “But won’t a deployment on this scale require us to spread ourselves somewhat thin? Even if we do locate the Avatar, we may not have sufficient forces to defeat her.”

Azula shot the general a look of disdain. She had appointed him to his position because he was quite skilled at logistics and organization, but he was not the most nimble thinker. “Indeed not. That’s because the task of these patrols will merely be to locate her. When they have a better idea as to her location, they are to report back to the regional headquarters, nothing more. I will be sending a special team to do the actual work of engaging the Avatar.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” General Mori replied crisply. “I will dispatch the required troops immediately, and inform General Manaka to await the arrival of this special team.”

Azula’s responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. “See that you do so, general. The rest of you may leave us as well. I need to speak with Ty Lee further.”

After the appropriate bowing and scrapping, the generals retreated from the war room, leaving Azula alone with her consort. Despite the decades since they first met, Ty Lee’s smile was as lovely as ever, when she flashed it, Azula couldn’t help but return the expression. “You want me to go to Gaoling, don’t you?”

Azula gave a small nod. “There’s no one else I can trust to handle this properly. Your Ember Warriors are the best chance we have to capture the Avatar again, and she does have to be captured, not killed. Holding Aang bought us decades of security, and if this one dies, the next Avatar will be an earth bender. Given how many of those are still in the world, finding them could be a nightmare.”

“I get it, Azula,” Ty Lee said. Now that Mai was dead, she and Zuko were the only two people left allowed to call the Phoenix Queen by her first name, and Azula seldom saw her brother these days. _Not that I particularly want to._ Zuko had always been morose and surly, and age had done little to improve that. “I’m just wondering if you want to come along with me. It can be like old times. You and me, tracking down the Avatar together...”

“A tempting offer.” Azula brushed a hand through Ty Lee’s long hair. It had turned white some years ago, but Azula thought the color suited her consort well enough. “And I was just thinking about those days. But I can’t leave the palace right now. Too much requires my attention and besides, I have faith in your abilities.”

Ty Lee smirked. “Unlike those of your generals?”

“Indeed. It’s not easy to find good help.”

“Nope,” Ty Lee agreed cheerfully. “I’ll get my girls together. We can be on an airship tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Azula leaned in and gave Ty Lee a kiss. She would miss her consort, but the separation couldn’t be avoided. _No more than certain other things._

Lying to Ty Lee was an unpleasant necessity. Her loyalty was beyond question, but she wouldn’t understand the true reason that Azula had to remain at the palace. She and Unalaq had a great deal of work to do before the Avatar was brought back, and if Ty Lee was as efficient as usual, not a great deal of time to do it in.


	26. Chapter 26

“Do you really think grandma could be living somewhere in this swamp?”

Wing landed on the other side of huge tree root before shrugging. “Well, I guess it does offer one advantage as a hiding spot.”

“What’s that?” Wei asked him, brushing a dangling vine out of his face.

“If the Fire Nation has any sense, they’d never come looking for her in here.”

Wing certainly wished that necessity hadn’t driven him here. The Foggy Swamp had to be the most miserable place he’d ever had the misfortune to find himself. Already, his clothes were stained a deep brown, mud had made its way into both of his boots, and he doubted if he’d be able to smell anything other than the rancid stink of the swamp for the next few days.

Still, their mother thought Toph was somewhere in the region, and with the locals telling tales of a “mean old swamp witch,” he had to believe that he and his brother were on the right track. _Of course, this swamp is so big that we could still be here for days searching._

“Why do you think Grandma left the resistance, anyway?” Wei asked.

“I dunno,” Wing admitted. He’d only met Toph a few times, when he was much younger. In the dispute between his mother and Lin, Toph had been on the side of fighting, leading the resistance and only rarely coming to Zaofu. And then one day, she’d just disappeared. All she’d left behind was a vague message to her daughters about where she might be going, and a deeply divided family.

“Do you think maybe she decided that Mom was right after all? That there was no point in fighting a war we couldn’t win?”

“It’s certainly possible.” It was a reasonable thing to have decided, after all. Their family had been fighting the Fire Nation for decades, and yet their enemy’s grip on the world tightened more every year. Now, though, with the Avatar having returned… “Do you think that’s true, though?” he asked Wei. “That we can’t win? I mean, having this Korra on our side would have to make a big difference.”

“Hard to tell. I mean, she seems like a pretty good bender and all, but I don’t see her taking down the entire Fire Nation.”

“Not by herself. But with training, and maybe our help…”

Wing didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Distracted by the conversation, he’d lost track of his footing, and he missed when the ground beneath him proved to be more sinking mud than solid earth. With a bit of undignified flailing, he tumbled face-first into the swamp. Fetid water filled his mouth before he could pull himself up out of the muck and he spat it out, his face curling in disgust at the taste.

“Seems to me you’re the one who needs help.”

Wing looked around, but even dazed as he was, he could tell it wasn’t his brother speaking. Perched on a log a few feet away was an old woman with long, white hair dressed in drab clothing.

“Grandma!” Wei exclaimed.

Toph laughed, the sound a mocking cackle more than an expression of humor. “Good to see you haven’t gone blind. Now, what do you two nitwits want?”

***

“Again.”

Korra drew in a deep breath and released it into a grunt as she stretched out her awareness to the lump of stone in front of her. For a long second it only wobbled but then it rose up off the ground, and with a twist of Korra’s wrist, it divided in two. She split her concentration, sending one of the rocks toward each side of the large training ring before drawing them back together.

Suyin gave her an approving nod. “Good. Still a little slow at first, but good.”

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Korra said, letting her arms fall to her sides. Bending earth wasn’t nearly as easy as water for her, but unrelenting effort had produced definite improvement over the last few weeks.

On the other side of the ring, she saw Kuvira moving a half dozen metal balls around her, making them circle in increasingly rapid patterns. Not only had she turned out to be a metal bender, she was a veritable prodigy at the art, already able to give Suyin a run for her money in a sparring match.

Bolin had not proven equally fortunate. Even after hours spent starring intently at a collection of metallic objects, he’d hadn’t been able to make any of them so much as budge. Still, his time in Zaofu hadn’t been a waste. He was developing his other earth bending skills, now able to substantially larger quantities of rock than when he’d arrived.

“You’re making good progress,” Suyin agreed. “I think we can call it a successful day.”

“Hey, I could go a little longer if you want,” Korra insisted. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to stay in Zaofu, and before she left, she intended to squeeze in every bit of training she could.

 _After all, the Phoenix Queen is waiting for me._ Whether it was because of Azula’s fearsome reputation or some echo of the way Aang had fallen, the thought was enough to send a shudder through Korra.

“I’m sure you could,” Suyin replied. “But it’s important to take time to reflect on each lesson before we move on to the next one, and besides, I have other work to do.” Korra gave her a disappointed pout, and Suyin smiled charitably. “If you’re so eager for more training, we can meet back up this evening to work on your blocking techniques.”

“Sound like a plan.”

Korra’s acquiescence was made easier by the sight of Asami walking into the artfully shaped cavern. A little free time to spend with her girlfriends was a welcome proposition, no matter how much she needed to keep working.

Kuvira had noticed Asami’s arrival as well, shooting her a grin. In it, Korra could see some of the gladiator’s old mischief. Over the last few weeks, the two women had kept up their sharp banter, albeit now punctuated by softer moments. Though Kuvira didn’t like admitting it, Korra knew she really did care about Asami.

“You here to go a few rounds with me, Sato?” Kuvira yelled across the cavern.

“Another time, Vee.” She’d adopted the nickname about a week ago, much to Korra’s amusement. Asami gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. “I just came by see if you two wanted to grab some lunch.”

“Sounds great, ‘Sami,” Korra agreed. “I was just wrapping up here anyway.”

***

They took their lunch around a small table in the village above Zaofu. Though the rocky square wasn’t nearly as luxurious as the hidden community beneath it, Korra was glad for the fresh air. A cool breeze brushed across her face and the salty air added an appetizing tang to her meal of fish and vegetables.

Her girlfriends had already finished eating, but Korra was on her second plate, devouring the food with gusto. “And here I thought you had an appetite back on the road,” Asami said with a laugh.

“She’s been pushing herself pretty hard in training. I imagine she needs the extra portion,” Kuvira pointed out.

“Hey, can you blame me?” Korra mumbled through another mouthful of spicy fish. “I’m trying to master two whole new elements before we leave Zaofu.”

“And running Suyin and Mako ragged in the process. Spark boy tapped out after three rounds yesterday, and this morning she wore Suyin down pretty well.” Kuvira grinned. “Pretty soon, she’ll even be ready to spar with me.”

Korra nearly choked on a piece of fish laughing, and she had to take a swig of rice wine to wash it down. “I could take you right now, Vee.”

“Not with earth bending,” Kuvira retorted. “And probably not any other way. Remember, only one of us was a professional fighter.”

Korra chuckled at that, while Asami rolled her eyes. “You know, Korra is the Avatar. I know you’re good, Vee, but I’m pretty sure she’d still kick your butt.”

Kuvira rose from the table. “If I’m just going to be mocked, then I think I’ll go and get a few laps in while we’re up here.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Korra protested. “Asami was just teasing.” She wasn’t sure if Kuvira was actually offended, but she didn’t want to risk a fight between her girlfriends.

“I’m not really mad,” Kuvira assured her. “Although I do think I may need to arrange a little demonstration of my skills for this skeptic.”

She jogged off, leaving Asami to give Korra a mischievous grin. “She does have a pretty high opinion of those skills. In more than one area, I might add.”

Korra shrugged. “Well, you gotta admit, she is pretty good.”

“At bending or in bed?”

“Do I have to pick?”

“Not really. You’re right that she’s good at both. But I _was_ thinking…” Asami took a slow small sip of her own wine, letting the rest of the sentence hang unspoken in the air.

“Thinking what?” Korra asked eagerly.

“Thinking that the two of us might teach her a small lesson in humility tonight. If you’re interested in helping me out, that is.”

Korra’s eyes widened. Asami might have been unsure of herself at the beginning of their relationship, but more and more she was displaying a devilish streak that was intriguing, not to mention just a little bit scary. “This isn’t going to restart your feud with Kuvira, is it? Because I was just getting used to you two playing nice.”

Asami poured herself another cup of wine. “Oh, I think she’ll end up enjoying this particular lesson.” She paused, then added, “And anyway, it would be good for you to get to bed at a reasonable hour tonight.”

Korra offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I really didn’t mean to just collapse before we could even get started.”

“Don’t worry about that. Kuvira and I had plenty of fun on our own,” Asami said, adding another of her playful grins. “But I’m a little concerned about you, Korra. Training is all well and good, but you’ve been running yourself ragged these last few weeks.”

“I know that, but…” Korra rubbed her forehead. Her girlfriend was right; she was ending most of her days sore and completely spent, and yet, what choice did she have? “Asami, everybody expects me to fix the world, and I’m nowhere near ready to do that. I mean, we’re talking about taking on the whole Fire Nation. Last time, it was just one strike force coming for us, and we still nearly died. Some of did.”

And Kuvira had come closer to death than most. The image of her burnt body being tossed through the air like a leaf by P’Li was one Korra was having hard time shaking. Every time her muscles ached, every time Suyin or Mako wanted to call it a day, it was there, pushing her to give a little more. She couldn’t afford to have the next battle go the same way.

Asami reached across the table, putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “It was horrible,” she said gently. “But have faith in yourself. You were the one who saved us.”

“Only by using that weird Avatar state thing. I don’t know how to go into it again, or how to control it if I do. I have to be able to hold my own against the Fire Nation without relying on that., which means mastering all of the elements, or at least as many of them as the people here can teach me.”

“This isn’t my area of expertise, but are they really that different from each other?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of hard to explain.” Korra shook her head, trying to find the words to convey the way that you had to set fire to your own anger, or anchor yourself to the stone at the center of your soul. “It’s partly that every element has its own katas, but it’s more than that. You have to figure out how to focus your mind in these totally different ways in order to bend each of them. ”

“I see,” Asami said, but the furrow in her brow suggested that she didn’t. Not really. _But then, how could she?_ “And you’re right that we’re counting on you. I wish there didn’t have to be so many expectations, but you’re the Avatar. People are going to look to you. I just worry about you burning yourself out, that’s all.”

“I’ll be okay. I am pretty tough, you know,” Korra insisted, giving a flex of her shoulders that she hoped was impressive.

“That you are. But I still want to see you in bed at a reasonable hour tonight. I promise you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.”

Asami gave her a look that was playful, but with a certain steel beneath it. She clearly meant business, and Korra grinned back. “Deal.” With a promise that enticing, she really couldn’t refuse, now could she?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Work means I'm not able to write as much these, but I'm certainly not giving up on this story either.

Kuvira knew something was different the moment she walked into her chambers. For one thing, Korra had beat her back there. Lately, her lover never finished her training until well into the night, but though the sun had only just set, she was there lounging on the bed in a tank-top and a pair of shorts. But it was the woman who’s lap her head was resting in that really grabbed Kuvira’s attention. Asami had a grin on her face that made it clear she was up to _something_ , although it wasn’t clear exactly what just yet.

“Hey there, Vee.”

The casualness of Korra’s greeting contrasted with the intensity of Asami’s gaze, and Kuvira gave a small nod, trying not to let her surprise show. “Hey, Korra. You’re in early.”

“I asked her to be. She needs to learn how to relax.” Asami slid out from under Korra and when she stood up, the motion was accompanied by a toss of her hair. Kuvira wasn’t sure if it was meant to be seductive, but it certainly had that effect, holding her attention as Asami drew closer. “And so do you.”

“I don’t have a problem relaxing, Sato,” Kuvira replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. If she was being honest, ‘relaxed’ wasn’t the word she would use to describe her current emotional state.

Korra rolled up off of the bed, crossing the room a limber grace. “What she means is that you’re always acting as if you’ve got something to prove. Like insisting you can take me in a fight this afternoon. Or always wanting to be the one who makes us come the most times.”

“Which does have it’s benefits, to be sure,” Asami added. “But everything doesn’t have to be a competition, and you don’t always have to be in control.”

By now, Korra was close enough to brush a hand across Kuvira’s face. Her palm was calloused, but somehow her touch managed to be gentle all the same. “We like you, Vee. A lot. And after everything the three of us have been through, we we’re pretty damn lucky to have this time together. We just want you to able to lay back and enjoy it.”

Kuvira’s first impulse was to argue that wasn’t what she did, and that she was perfectly capable of relaxing if it suited her. But that would pretty much concede Korra and Asami’s point, so instead, she went with, “Showing weakness really isn’t something I’m good at.”

“It’s not weakness with the people who care about you.” Asami leaned in and kissed Kuvira on the cheek. “It’s trust. Trust that there’s nothing you have to prove to us, and that we know what we’re doing here too.”

Kuvira took a breath. There was sense in what Asami was saying, and yet her suggestion still made Kuvira nervous. To let your guard down, to allow someone else take control: those were the ways that you got very dead, very fast. But this wasn’t the arena, and Asami was right; Kuvira did trust her, trusted both of her lovers. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to make an exception tonight. “What did you have in mind?”

Asami circled behind Kuvira, her arms wrapping tight around her waist. The contours of her body were clear through the thin nightgown she wore, and her breath was warm against the gladiator’s skin. “For you to lie down, and let Korra and I give you a memorable evening.”

With Korra’s fingers running down the center of her chest and Asami’s tongue tracing the outside of her ear, Kuvira wasn’t about to object. “All right, Sato. We can try it your way.”

The three of them didn’t move to the bed quickly, but Kuvira didn’t mind the delay. She was wearing considerably more than her two lovers, and they took the opportunity to redress that situation, stripping so that all three of them were down to their underwear by the time they’d arrived at their destination.

Once she’d settled in, Asami and Korra slid onto either side of her. The heiress began placing kisses across her chest, while the Avatar ran a hand through her hair. “Just relax,” Korra said, “Asami and I are going to take _very_ good care of you.”

“So I…” Kuvira began before Asami’s lips closed around her nipple, cutting off any further discussion. She decided to give up on talking and let out a long sigh instead, trying her best to do as Korra had suggested.

It wasn’t easy. Her inclination was to give directions, or to insist that soon she’d be doing whatever her lovers were, only better. To be as passive as Asami had requested wasn’t easy. It was pleasurable though. Korra’s lips found hers, while Asami’s blazed a path steadily lower. She wasn’t in a hurry, kissing and nipping down one inch at a time until Kuvira was squirming beneath her.

“Patience,” Asami purred when Kuvira’s hips bucked upward. “I’ll get there.”

“You just enjoy teasing me,” Kuvira mumbled.

There was a smirk on Asami’s face that would’ve done Kuvira herself proud. “What can I say? You’re too much fun, Vee.”

“I though we were being nice to her tonight,” Korra pointed out.

Asami’s response was to hook her fingers beneath the waistband of Kuvira’s underwear and tug them down. Now there was no hesitation. She only scattered a few kisses along Kuvira’s inner thighs before arriving at her sex. A jolt shot straight up Kuvira’s spine when Asami’s tongue passed across her clit, a pleasure that was only magnified when Korra joined in properly.

She kissed Kuvira hard while her hands sought out the gladiator’s breasts, squeezing them firmly. Korra’s caresses were a delightful blend of firm and gentle, impressive strength being channeled carefully, and Asami was no slouch either. She might not have known much about eating pussy before the three of them got together, but she’d proved a quick study. It didn’t take her long to start hitting all the right spots with her tongue, drawing out moans that Korra’s mouth swallowed up.

Between the two of them, Kuvira didn’t have room to consider much of what was happening, which was probably a good thing. Every time the urge to take control bubbled up, Asami would flick across her clit or Korra would tweak a nipple and Kuvira would forget all about it.

Her lovers weren’t interested in making this a slow climb, and it didn’t take long before their combined attentions pushed Kuvira to the brink. One of her hands fisted in Asami’s hair while the other clutched at Korra’s shoulder, providing Kuvira with some anchor as her pleasure crested. She had no control over how hard it hit, but she didn’t care, too lost in the press of Asami’s tongue and the heat of Korra’s mouth to think.

Wave after wave of Kuvira’s climax rolled over her, urged along by Asami’s greedy ministrations. The heiress seemed determined to prolong her pleasure for as long as she could manage. Only when Kuvira was left slumped down on the bed panting did she relent, and even then, neither she nor Korra seemed done with Kuvira. Korra had curled up around her back, her hand sliding along the plane of Kuvira’s stomach, tracing the well-defined lines of its muscles.

“Feeling more relaxed now, Vee?”

“Definitely,” Kuvira agreed, while Asami was sliding out from between her legs to join them at the head of the bed. Once there, she shared an enthusiastic kiss with Korra before turning to Kuvira.

“So, are you ready for more?”

“More?” Kuvira asked. What she’d been given was already quite satisfying, but in spite of the pleasant throb between her legs, she could also stand a bit more.

“More,” Asami repeated, even as Korra’s fingers brushed against Kuvira’s entrance. She tensed, and Korra kissed the back of her neck.

“See, this is what we mean about relaxing,” Korra told her. “Do you remember the night I did this for you, after all that rice wine?   You really liked it, but every time I wanted to do it again, you acted all weird.”

Kuvira swallowed. “I just…”

She didn’t know how to vocalize the problem, but Asami understood already. “It can be overwhelming, having someone inside you. It makes you feel vulnerable. But it also feels good, and it’s just us tonight.”

Asami was right, and maybe it was that realization, or maybe just the post-orgasmic bliss Kuvira was still floating in, but she decided, _What the hell. Lets just go for it._ “Go on then.”

Kuvira gasped as Korra entered her, but her lovers were right. She _did_ like the stretch, the feeling of those strong fingers filling her. And that was before Korra curled them. The tips hit just the right spot inside Kuvira, the pressure forcing her to bite her lip in order to hold back a cry.

It was a valiant effort that failed when Asami curled her tongue along the shell of Kuvira’s ear. “You fight dirty,” she muttered, just as Korra showed off a few more of her own talents. She bit down on Kuvira’s shoulder before backing off slightly, soothing the spot with softer kisses to accompany a series of slow, deep thrusts. Asami by contrast began going faster, pinching one of Kuvira’s nipples with two fingers while stroking her clit with the other hand.

‘Overwhelming’ scarcely did justice to what Kuvira was feeling. She’d been with her two lovers at the same time before, but not like this, not with one of them inside her, or both of them totally focused on her pleasure. The press of their bodies, the heat of their mouths, the strokes of their hands… there were so many sensations that they blended together, short circuiting Kuvira’s ability to tell exactly what was driving her mad at any given moment.

The one constant were Korra’s thrusts. Having her so deep inside made Kuvira feel completely open, exposed in a way that was scary, and yet she couldn’t deny that it was also amazing. To be so vulnerable, and yet knowing that wouldn’t be used against her, made her feel things she wasn’t used to.

She leaned into them as her pleasure climbed, letting herself enjoy the rare moment of safety. Her eyes met Asami’s, and there she saw real affection alongside the obvious desire. The heiress lifted her head up from Kuvira’s breast, capturing her lips instead. Their kiss was filled not just with the heat of passion but also a deeper warmth. Her hands ran along Kuvira’s face, stroking it as Korra drove the gladiator over the edge again.

As powerful as her last peak had been, this one was even more intense. The pleasure seemed to radiate out to every limb, every inch of Kuvira’s being, and yet it also remained focused on Korra’s fingers inside of her. It was nearly too much, and as she overflowed, Kuvira slipped free of Asami’s mouth, needing to let loose sounds she couldn’t repress any longer.

They only inspired her lovers. Korra kept thrusting while Asami trapped her clit between two fingers, milking out even more of Kuvira’s pleasure. Kuvira could scarcely believe how much there was for her to give. One climax blended into the next, melding into a long string of cries, whimpers, and shuddering bliss that left her a sweaty mess long before they were done. She could’ve sworn that it went on for hours, or perhaps that it all happened in one long, perfect moment.

By the end, there were tears in the corners of her eyes, the ecstasy too intense for her to bear any more. She whimpered from the sheer power of it, and at last, Korra stopped. She didn’t withdraw though, keeping two fingers inside that Kuvira was glad for, especially once she lost the pressure of Asami’s digits against her clit.

She also appreciated the soft press of Korra’s lips against her back. “Wow, Vee,” the Avatar breathed, “That was really something.”

“You looked beautiful,” Asami agreed, and before Kuvira could even try for a response, the heiress drew her in for a long, deep kiss. It was a soothing one, easing Kuvira down as Korra’s fingers slowly drew out of her. There was an emptiness left behind, but it was accompanied by relief. Kuvira would definitely be sore in the morning, not that she minded.

Spent, she collapsed into the bed, her vision filled with the lovers hovering above her. Both wore smiles that were not the sharp grins the three of them sometimes exchanged but something fonder, and kinder, even if they were a bit self-satisfied.

“You two…” she drawled, unable to finish the sentence.

Korra was happy to fill in the rest. “…are the best thing ever to happen to you?”

The certainty in her voice made Kuvira laugh, albeit weakly. “You just might be.”

“We do our best.” Asami’s expression turned more playful as she tucked a stray lock of her own hair back into place. There was a glow about both of them, and seeing it there, knowing that she was, in some way it’s cause gave Kuvira renewed energy.

“Well, it was a hell of a job. Now, why don’t I see what I can do to repay you for it?”

“You don’t owe us anything,” Korra told her. “That was kind of the point of tonight.”

Kuvira shook her head. “You’re right. I know that now. But I also want to do something for you two, and besides, I’m not going to be able to take any more for a while.”

“I can imagine,” Asami agreed with a grin. “And I don’t know about you, Korra, but after spending so much time on Kuvira, I could use a little attention of my own.”

“Oh, I could definitely be up for that,” Korra said, and Kuvira turned around to give her a passionate kiss, already beginning to run through a number of possible plans. She might have learned some interesting things tonight, but she was still her, and she still relished a challenge.


End file.
